What Happens in Private
by That Turtle Guy
Summary: A look into the life of a random pokemon trainer named Lucas and his two pokemon Ashley (Blaziken) and Esper (Gardevoir) and an escalation he never expected. Smut, pokephilia Male trainer x Female Blaziken x Shemale gardevoir
1. Chapter 1

_Lucas walked with one of Prof. Birch's assistants to the front door of the building as the assistant gave him last minute advice before he walked out._

 _"... And six pokemon will always be your maximum." He informed Lucas. "Since every pokeball is registered to you, the system will detect if you have caught a seventh pokemon and store them in the PC for safe keeping. Do you follow?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Lucas said, not mocking in anyway. This was indeed common knowledge for anyone who went to a trainer school (Or anyone with an internet connection), but Lucas was already nervous about leaving home as it alone, so the assistant was more than welcome to give Lucas another run through._

 _"And it is always advised to make absolutely sure you have any kind of potions on you, because you_ never _know when your partners may get hurt on your adventure."_

 _"I have six potions, five antidotes, and three paralyze heal." Lucas informed him, tapping his backpack for reference._

 _"Also, personal hygiene is_ very _important."_ _The assistant stopped at the door as he gave Lucas this bit of extra advice. "Be sure to carry some body products, rubbing alcohol helps, and a toothbrush. We had a trainer a decade ago and he forgot to get a toothbrush and now his teeth are more artificial than fast food ingredients. And that's not even taking into account the number of tonsil stones he had accumulated over-"_

 _"_ Thank you _, sir." Lucas interrupted, getting grossed out. "I already got that lecture from my mom. It wasn't as graphic, but I get the message."_

 _The assistant nodded with a smile. "Just trying to be helpful, son. Too many kids these days take this kind of stuff for granted and I rather not see them have to regret it later."_

 _"Well, I'm not_ that _much of a kid!" Lucas said defensively. "I'm fourteen!"_

 _The assistant just smiled again, but said nothing to Lucas about his statement. Then his face turned serious again. "Now, take the time to learn more about your pokemon as you reach Petalburg. It should take you about a day or two to get there, and when you do, the gym leader there can help give you some pointers and practice: Norman. He doesn't have much time as a gym leader to teach you or your classmates on personal experience, so be sure to take notes on whatever he has to offer."_

 _Lucas frowned. "I don't have classmates."_

 _"Beg your pardon?"_

 _"I took online courses..."_

 _The assistant paused for a moment before putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder to try and provide reassurance. "I'm sure you'll do fine."_

 _"You don't really sound too sure, sir..."_

 _Before the assistant could talk further, he was called far off from the building, near the lab area. "Reggie, hurry it up! We need your help here!"_

 _"And that's my cue to part, Lucas. I honestly wish you the best." He turned to leave the boy to his own devices but stopped mid-turn and snapped his fingers. "Ah! I almost forgot!"_

 _Reggie dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a small device. It was a black ear piece with a green bulb at the end of an antenna. He handed it to the confused Lucas who stared at the thing in his hand. "What is this?"_

 _"_ That _is the next piece of revolutionary technology." He informed. "The official name we have given it is Pokespeech Translation Sensory Device, or PTSD for short." He frowned after hearing his own words. "We're working on the name, but we would like if you and the other trainers were to test this equipment. As the name implies, it can translate any pokemon language into whatever set you have it to in hopes that stronger communication between trainer and pokemon can help improve growth. It has tested to be capable for experienced trainers, but hopefully this can help you further as you grow used to pokemon training along the way."_

 _Lucas looked at the earpiece with new found appreciation. "That's so cool!"_

 _"Give it a try with your new partner. You'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." The voice in the lab yelled for Reggie again and he gave Lucas a final nod. "Farewell, Lucas. The path of the pokemon world awaits you."_

 _And with that, Lucas was alone at the front door. Knowing that his time there at the lab was done, we went through the front door to outside._

 _Lucas was in the building long enough that his eyes had to adjust to the bright sunny day. He blinked until they did and he took in his surroundings in a new light. The sky was bright and blue with the occasional thing, puffy white cloud soaring across the sky past the sun that warmed the day gently all across Littleroot Town. The bird pokemon within the area flew across the sky almost looking like flying ants. He looked at the surrounding buildings in the area and saw the distance between them and the tree line to the surrounding forest, and just then did it really occur to him just how many trees there really were, miles of forest until he got anywhere else._

 _He gulped and felt his heart thump. He would soon be traveling to see all of this._

 _The world suddenly felt too big to him._

 _His shaky hand went to his belt and he grabbed the only pokeball that had a pokemon in it. There was a small fire symbol above the small button. He pushed the button and opened the ball._

 _A sphere of energy came out of the ball and shot out a few feet in front of him, swirling in a sphere of light until it took proper form. A little bird appeared, a bright orange body with tufts of yellow feathers coming out of its head, wings, and tail. It shook its head and stretched out its wings before looking around until it made eye contact with Lucas. The bird tilted its head curiously and spoke its native tongue._

 _"Torchick?" It asked._

 _He frowned, not knowing what it said. He quickly remembered about the translation device and pulled out of his pocket. He held the on button until the small green bulb flashed on. When it did he placed it in his ear._

 _"What did you say?" Lucas asked._

 _The torchick tilted its head the other way._

 _"Huh." Lucas heard it say, its voice clearly that of a girl. "That's funny."_

 _He was momentarily surprised as he realized that he just understood what the pokemon was saying, but then he frowned he frowned at her words. "What's funny?"_

 _The torchick went straight and her eyes widened. "C-... Can you understand me?"_

 _"I can now." He thumped the ear piece with an amazed grin. "A gift from smart guys."_

 _The torchick paused for a second before she began to jump up and down in excitement. "WOW!" She yelled, amazed. "That's super, super cool!"_

 _It was then that Lucas realized that he could only hear understand what she was saying with one ear while all he heard was "Torchick" and shortened abbreviations of the word in his other ear. It was disorienting._

 _He plugged his ear that didn't have the translator. "Really cool." He agreed._

 _"Are you supposed to be my trainer?" She stopped jumping and tilted her head again._

 _"Yup." He forced himself to smile. "Partners from here on out."_

 _She let out a sad groan. "You don't seem excited."_

 _"Well, to be honest, I guess I'm just kind of nervous." He admitted. "This is my first time leaving home for such a long time. Especially on my own."_

 _The torchick suddenly jumped again, flapping its tiny wings in the air, gliding down onto Lucas' shoulder with grace. Lucas was surprised._

 _"Well, you're_ not _on your own!" She told him. "You have me!"_

 _Lucas blinked at the tiny bird. "You're very enthusiastic about this. We didn't even know each other until less than two minutes ago."_

 _"The white coat guy always kept telling all of us that we would one day find someone to help make us stronger, and I'm just really, really happy that I can do that! I waited so long to finally get out of there, and now I get to go on adventures! The only thing I hoped for was that my trainer wasn't a meanie." She paused for a second. "You're not a meanie, are you?"_

 _Lucas automatically opened his mouth to reply defensively_ No _, but he thought about for a moment. "Well, I don't_ think _I'm mean. I don't make it a point to be mean, but I have yelled at video games."_

 _"Video games?"_

 _With the destination of Petalburg fresh in his mind while he was talking with the torchick, since Lucas was still standing, he began to walk to toward the road to Oldale to get to Petalburg._

 _"Uh-huh." He said. "They're games that you play on things like a T.V. Y'know what a T.V. is?"_

 _"You mean the big picture boxes?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I see the professors watch them, but they were looking at boring stuff. I couldn't get most of it."_

 _"They were probably looking at science show and news." He shrugged. The movement of his shoulders caused the torchick to lose her balance for a moment, threatening to fall off and land face first into the ground. Lucas quickly used his hand to grab her front and keep her steady and stay in place. He muttered an apology and felt something on her leg as he pulled his hand back. On one of her ankles was a red tag with numbers and letters on it. "What's this for?"_

 _After gaining back her footing she clutched onto his shoulder with her talons, making sure not to squeeze him too hard and lifted the other leg up to see the tag._

 _"Oh, they put on me when I was born." She said. "There was a lot of us torchicks, treekos, and mudkips, so they put these on us so they knew which of us was us."_

 _Lucas frowned again. "Well, I don't want to call you 'Four-Twelve-A'. That just isn't right."_

 _"The professors and everyone else just call me torchick."_

 _Lucas shook his head. "Nah, that's just the name of your species. We need to give you a real name."_

 _"OH!" She got excited again and wagged the feathers on her tail. "How about 'Blaziken'!? I always wanted to be that!"_

 _"We'll see if we can make you a blaziken soon enough." Lucas said with a laugh then took a moment to think. "... How about Ashley?"_

 _"Ash-Lee?"_

 _"It's kind of a play on words, in a way, I guess." Lucas said. "I mean, you're a girl, and Ashley is a girl's name. You're a fire-type pokemon, so the ash part works..." Lucas thought it sounded a bit silly to name her Ashley because of that and got embarrassed. "Actually, we can just think of a different name late. What I picked was for a dumb reason."_

 _The torchick quickly shook her head. "Uh-uh, it didn't sound dumb! I like it. I like Ashley." She pressed a wing against her chest. "For now on, I want to be called Ashly!"_

 _Lucas grinned. "Alright, Ashley it is then. My name is Lucas."_

 _"Hi, Lucas!" She yelled happily from his shoulder. "I'm Ashley!"_

 _Lucas liked her energy. Talking to her helped him forget he was nervous until he realized that the sign that said "Welcome to Littleroot" was about fifty-feet behind him. When he saw how far some was he felt his heart sink. He gulped audibly to the concern of Ashley._

 _"Hey," He asked her. "Did you have a hard time leaving home?"_

 _"Uh-uh. All of us back on the ranch waited and waited until we were old enough to go on our own to the lab place. I miss my friends, but we all always wanted to evolve as much as possible, so we couldn't stay there to do that." She tilted her head. "Do you not want to leave your nest?"_

 _"Not really." He said, forcing himself to turn. He really just wanted to run home and see his mom again, but if he did that, either himself or his mom would try to convince him he should stay. He had already shed the tears for the past week and was in constant fear of leaving home to unfamiliar places that he had basically emotionally drained himself, but if he went back now, he was afraid he'd crack and just stay home. He turned his back to the sight of Littleroot with a deep breath and continued to Oldale. "But I have to."_

 _"Why do you have to?"_

 _"I'm not old enough around here to get a real job, and my mom barely makes enough to put food on the table. She went hungry sometimes just so I didn't have to. One of my buddies from town told me that you can become a trainer if you're ten years or older and that the Pokemon Association will provide you funds when you start off so you can get a head start. If I do this, my mom only has to worry about getting money for herself, and I can do this for a living if I'm good enough."_

 _Ashley's brow furrowed and her beak lowered. "That's really sad."_

 _Lucas shrugged. "That's the way it is. I told her I wanted to become a trainer because I wanted to make her feel less guilty, but she was still quiet for a while."_

 _"I kind of feel bad, though." Ashley said, downcast. "You're only doing this because you don't want your mama to be sad."_

 _"It's okay, really!" He assured her, giving her a pat on the head, mostly to keep her from seeing his face to see if he was lying or not. "Besides, this is something kids younger than me even do, so I want to think of it as me just getting into this late."_

 _He took his head off of her head. She didn't know if he meant it for real, but he sounded earnest enough. She nodded._

 _He gave her another smile. "And I promise you that we'll make you stronger. Together."_

 _She stopped being sad and got excited again at the thought of turning into a blaziken. "Promise, promise?"_

 _He held up a pinky. "A pinky promise." He explained the concept of what a pinky promise exactly is and Ashley loved the idea. She held her wing out and wrapped it around his pinky finger._

 _"Pinky promise!" She said with a giggle._

 _Lucas couldn't help but smile back at her as her tiny feathered appendage gripped on his pinky. He continued on his venture to Petalburg._

...

 _5 years later..._

"FUCK!" Lucas yelled as he ran through the trees, jumping over any debris that happened to be in the way, mostly bushes. Lucas heard another tree crack like a thunderbolt and fall to the ground with a earthy thud, followed by the roar of a large and fast pokemon. He ran faster. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! ARCEUS' FUCKING SHIT TITTIES!"

Lucas would have released one of his pokemon to help stop what was coming behind him, but his belt that held his pokeballs had snapped in half the other day so he had settled to put them in his actual pockets instead, and he made the bad decision to have deep pockets he'd have to literally dig through. Had there been nothing to jump over as he ran he might have been able to, but he did not have the luxury. Hell, he narrowly dodged trees, and the thing behind him knocking them down like they were cardboard standees did not help him try and get a clear head on things.

Even through his fear-ridden mind that kept processing how he was going to die, a spark went through it. An inkling of an idea. He quickly, in an act of frustration, slammed the heel of his hand into his forehead three times to try and get his thinkers gears un-jammed enough to get a proper thought in. Miraculously it somehow worked for him.

It was a long shot, but it was either that or be mauled to death. Lucas kept running until there was a tree dead ahead of him. The last few that he came across he simply ran around them, the tree then got destroyed, then fell backwards by being dented outward with the top of the tree falling the opposite direction of the impact. If that weren't the case, the trees would have fallen and crush Lucas long before then.

Instead of dodging the tree by running around it, he made a fast turn and then dashed madly to the left. Behind him he heard the pokemon slam into the tree with another thunderous sound of the tree breaking, the top half of it falling down dead shortly after. It was barely a second when the creature roared in anger and challenge then it followed him again. Lucas had assumed the trees had to be somewhere between 40 to 60 feet, so he needed to run into a different tree within the same distance.

Lucas repeated this again and it followed with the same thing: Left turn, break tree, tree falls backwards, roar, repeat. He repeated this for a third time, but it was the fourth time that he did a small change. Instead of making a straight left, he ran backward diagonally to the left. The pokemon had almost swung at his head with its large, muscled claws, but Lucas ducked in time. He barely got to keep his head on his shoulders. The monster crashed into the tree as usual, but Lucas used the fallen trees to his advantage.

With each tree broken while the creature thought more than likely he was just running in a circle, he was actually making a square. Specifically with the fallen trees. Lucas ran in a specific pattern so that the fallen trees, one by one, formed four lines to make a cage, which the creature was outside of of the wooden cage as it broke through the last tree. As the creature tried to slow itself down long enough to make a turn, Lucas saw as tried to make the turn.

The creature was a nidoking. It was a deeper shade of purple than normal, or at least normal for a Kanto Region pokemon that he had only heard about in info on websites years ago for his studies before he became a trainer, and it seemed even more rage filled. The info was wrong about one thing that Lucas himself was going to make a written complaint to the Association about.

This thing was _far_ more terrifying in person when it was pissed for whatever reason.

He only caught a glimpse of its eyes as it made the turn, and what he saw in them was enough to make him turn tail to finish his plan. He jumped over one of the fallen trees.

Going through one tree at a time was next to nothing for the nidoking to break through like they were glorified tooth picks, but one thing Lucas noticed was that the nidoking slowed down for a second before it picked back up its momentum, but it would have to go through a second tree to try and get to him which Lucas could only _hope_ would buy an few extra seconds.

The nidoking charged and Lucas stuffed his hand one of his pockets. The nidoking broke through the first tree and Lucas grabbed the ball. The nidoking was slowed momentarily; Lucas got the ball out of his pocket. nidoking rushed toward the second fallen log, Lucas tossed the pokeball and it opened in the air, a mass of light forming right in front of him.

The light formed into a blaziken. It stood at six-foot-five, was covered in red feathers so small in many that it was basically fur. It had a small red tail and deep, blue eyes with long, sandy blonde hair that traveled to her upper chest and neck in an almost x-pattern. Though this blaziken was different from your average one: The blaziken standing before Lucas was a rare breed. The differences between a rare breed blaziken female and an ordinary blaziken are something one can notice on first glance. The rare breed blaziken's figure was far more feminine, in an almost bizarrely human way. This blaziken was filled out in places most would deem inappropriate: A set of d-size breasts were on her chest with a crimson shine, her rump was filled out to the point that they were two toned meat spheres, and her thick legs and flat stomach were toned as well, beautifully. The beak on her mouth a more receded than other blazikens. This blaziken in particular wore a pair of black workout shorts and a black sports bra to hide her... Woman hood from the public eye.

She truly was a beauty of her kind, and a beauty to others, for good and obvious reasons.

The female blaziken looked at Lucas with a bright smile, or whatever she could muster with a beak. "Hi, Lucas!" She said affectionately with a nod. "What do you ne-?"

"ASHLY!" Lucas shouted. "BEHIND YOU!"

Her happy-go-lucky expression vanished in an instant and her face instantly took a serious turn. When the second log of the cage broke apart the nidoking broke through the barrier it noticed Ashley in a split second and it immediately swung its large arm to try and crush her. Ashley met it by spinning around with a Hi Jump Kick and used the momentum of her power to knock the arm away from hitting her. Then while the nidoking was surprised, she then jumped in the air and Double Kicked the creature in the chest. The nidoking leaned down and clutched its chest in pain and surprise. While it was like this, Ashley's fist glowed and was covered in flames, and then she punched the nidoking in the face with Fire Punch. The nidoking was knocked backwards and it fell flat on its back.

Lucas stood up as Ashley hopped backwards until she was standing a few feet away in front of him. He swallowed. "Is he down for good?"

"No." She answered, staying in a fighting stance. "I was able to get the jump on him, but he won't stay down for long. I wasn't able to damage him much." She looked over her shoulder at him. "What's the plan?"

The nidoking nudged a bit and was beginning to realize that it was on the ground. Lucas felt his stomach knot up. "We have to keep it occupied until our guy gets his ass here. After the commotion this guy caused, he damn well better be here soon."

"We're gonna need Esper for this." She turned back to the nidoking who was rolling onto his stomach. "The nido pokemon are poison, right? Esper can be effective here."

"Assuming Esper won't freak out. You know how she is against pokemon this wild."

The nidoking was now on his knees and he punched the ground in anger, making the earth around them almost vibrate. It roared in rage. Ashley changed her footing to run and fight and she readied to charge. "We don't have a lot of options, and I can't take this on my own. Its level is too high." The nidoking ran full speed at Ashley and she met him in kind. The nidoking swung at her again with his large arms. Ashley blocked this one again but the nidoking had predicted this and used his other arm to swing at her while she was distracted with blocking that one.

Lucas saw that the nidoking was preparing his other arm for a strike and she was about to get by his other arm while blocking the other one distracted her. "Ashley, fall flat on the ground!"

She did so without question, falling flat on her back as the other arm came to strike her but it missed at the last second, not even grazing her. The nidoking then reared his head back to Headbutt her into the ground. "Kick his legs and skid!"

She slammed her taloned feet into the nidoking's legs and she skidded away from the attack. She bended her knees as a precaution and it paid off as the nidokings head missed hitting her feet by inches. She then kicked the top of nidokings head to put more distance between her and him and she she backed flipped off the ground and onto her feet in a defense stance.

Lucas went into his pocket and grabbed another pokeball. He pushed the button and let the light come out in front of him. It formed into his other pokemon momentarily.

Out of the light stood the gardevoir in an ivory glow, Esper. And like Ashley, Esper was a rare breed, with small but noticeable differences between Esper and an average gardevoir. Her head was not as round as other gardevoirs, but she still held that similarity, and like Ashley, her body shape was more like that of a human female in some regards. Though her breasts were not as a big as Ashly's, she still sported a modest B-cup with a red disk between them, though unlike other gardevoirs there wasn't a disk coming out of her back. Her rump was bigger than Ashly's, but not in a bad way. It was the definition of a heart shaped ass that made the dress that came with her evolution of being a gradevoir reveal more of her thighs and legs, and the underwear Lucas had to buy for her along with a bra being that the "Evolution Dress" (As Ashley put it) did not come with undergarments, unfortunately for Lucas' wallet.

Esper had a small smile on her face upon seeing Lucas, and held her hands under the disk on her chest. "Hello, Lucas!" She said sweetly. "What do you ne-?"

Exactly said like Ashley, she was interrupted by something, though not by Lucas. A large roar went through the forest again and Esper's smile faded and a look of fear washed over her face as she slowly turned to the direction of the sound. The nidoking had roared in frustration as Ashley had yet again dodged a third attack, and it had let out a battle cry in kind. It swung its hand again, this time needles shot out from somewhere in his arm and shot multiple of them at Ashley. She dodged narrowly, and though it was subtle her chest was expanding a bit faster than usual, showing him that this was starting to become challenging to her.

At the sight of the rampaging nidoking, Esper had done what she always did: Screamed and immediately floated behind Lucas, trying to be invisible by staying at his back.

"Put me back!" She screamed. "Put me back, put me back, put me back!"

Lucas could only sigh through his nose in frustration. It wasn't her fault she was naturally timid, but that didn't mean it was inconvenient for him at serious times. "Esper, _please_ , I need you to help Ashley."

"B-b-but it's scary!" She stammered. "And its level is obviously high! I won't be able to do _anything_ good!"

Lucas watched as Ashley had jumped high backwards onto one of the remaining two logs from his box trap and the nidoking repeated the old process of running head first into the log. As soon as he made contact with the wood Ashley jumped over him while grabbing his horn so spin her around on top of him. She then gripped his neck with her legs, squeezing him as she held his horn with one hand and used her other hand to form fire and repeatedly Fire Punched the top of nidokings head with a frenzy of hits.

"Esper, _please_!" Lucas begged. "You just have to keep him busy for a few minutes until our guy gets here! Hell, just try and use Hypnosis on it!"

"But it's _scary_!" She echoed, shivering behind him.

 _Every time..._ Lucas thought. He'd never say it aloud to her. He'd never have the heart to.

Lucas turned around to look at the quivering Esper. He reached to put comforting hands on her shoulders but she cowered away from his hands. It always stung a little on the inside whenever she did that since she turned into a gardevoir, but he'd have to think on that later. He spoke as soft as possible in the situation they were in.

"Esper," Lucas comforted. "I know you're scared. I was scared when I ran into this thing, and Ashly is probably scared fighting it. But I physically can't do it, and Ashley can't do it forever. We need your help."

Esper looked down at her fe-... _Nubs_ and flinched at the sound of a loud colission. The nidoking had finally got a firm grasp on Ashley's leg and he pulled her off of him. He threw her to the side and Ashley unfortunetely had her back slammed into a tree. Ashly screamed in pain. She fell to the ground with an earthy thud with a severely pained expression. The nidoking looked satisfied and it walked to Ashley to finish the job.

" _Ashly!_ " Lucas yelled then ran to aid her while Esper looked up to see what shocked Lucas and her eyes widened in horror.

Lucas picked up a large branch and ran through the destroyed log in a rush. The nidoking's horn on his head glowed and made some type of energy that seemed to spin around the horn. Horn Drill. He prepared to strike the pained Ashly but was surprised to get hit in the face with a branch. Lucas saw the horn glow and had swung the branch like a baseball bat into the nidokings face.

" **Again with the face!?** " The nidoking yelled.

"Get away from her!" Lucas said and swung the branch at the nidoking again.

The nidoking had smacked the branch out of Lucas' hands with ease leaving him defenseless. Lucas gulped in fear now that the nidokings attention was back on him with eyes that had since changed from rage to bloodlust. The nidoking was about to rush at Lucas and do him what he had been doing to nature for the last ten minutes, but was flung backwards with a bit of distance.

Esper had gotten into the wooden ring with them and was floating slowly past Lucas while trying to use her powers to immobilize the nidoking. Though trying to stop something that was stonger than her put even more strain on her abilities, the sweat running down her head being evidence of this. Esper had to stop for a second to catch her breath, so to speak.

The nidoking shook it off quickly and now saw Esper as a target. Esper squeeked when the nidoking had decided to try and attack her.

"Esper!" Lucas called out. "Keep using Psychic!"

Esper inhaled deeply before doing as he said. The nidoking slowed down quickly and looked like he was running through peanut butter to get to Esper. Esper wasn't able to get him off the ground again but she was able to slow him down at least. The nidoking proved to be hard to fight against once again as he took large steps toward Esper with his claws out at her. Epser was sweating as she used her abilities to keep the nidoking at bay and with how nidoking was gradually gaining back his speed bit by bit Esper felt fear that her power would soon break against the nidoking, though the nidoking did look pained by being affected by the psychic attack, but the damage was only doing enough to just make him more annoyed than concerned.

"Esper, keep looking into his eyes!" Lucas said. "Put some of your power toward Hypnosis!"

"But he might break away at any moment if I can't keep this up... !"

"But he _will_ break away eventually, but it won't matter if he's asleep!"

Esper swallowed and widened her eyes as she stared at the nidokings, her red eyes becoming blue around the edges as she put her power toward Hypnosis. The nidoking had gained some mobility from the change in power but Esper did what she could to hold her own despite the growing terror in her heart. As the nidoking was less then 15 feet away, the effect of the Hypnosis was taking place and the large pokemon's eyes drooped a little. Esper gritted her teeth and the three fingers on each of her hands curled as she felt him crack through psychic. The nidokings large claws began to glow purple and prepared to strike Esper. Esper winced but maintained eye contact fearing for the worst.

The nidokings claws energy had faded and the nidokings entire body relaxed. His snarl had vanished and his droopy eyes had finally closed and the first snore escaped him. The nidoking fell to the ground, asleep.

Esper let her hold go on him with Psychic and let the Hypnosis fade away since he was now sleeping and she took a deep breath. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand as she gasped for breath.

Lucas stayed still for a moment to make sure that the nidoking was down for the count. It was snoring peacefully, but he wasn't happy yet. He turned and ran to check on Ashley.

Ashley was still on her side in a curled ball, breathing hard with her eyes clenched shut in pain. Lucas was relieved that she was alright for the most part. He gently grabbed her to help her sit up, to which she hissed and groaned at but managed to do it. He let her go gently against the tree, letting her lean back against it as she tried to stay straight.

"The nidoking." She said. "Is it down?"

"Esper put it to sleep." Lucas informed her, taking her three fingered, taloned hand in his. "Are you going to be alright?"

"This hurts pretty bad." She admitted.

Lucas winced. "We'll get you to a pokemon center right away." He reached into his pocket for her pokeball and as soon as he brought it out she shook her head.

"Not just yet." She told him. "'Thing always makes me stand up when I come out, and I'll stay the same hurt until we get there. Wait until I can actually stand first."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

When Esper had gotten enough energy to float again she went to her friends. Tears formed in her eyes and a sob went through her after seeing the pain that Ashly was in. "I'm sorry." She told Ashley through tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's not your fault, Esper." Ashley told her, taking her hand for reassurance. Lucas smiled when Esper accepted Ashley's backwards comfort for someone who was injured.

Then Lucas frowned. "It's not either of your faults." He told them. "The blame's all on me."

"You were just trying to make money for us." Ashley defended for him to which Esper shyly nodded in agreement with a sniffle. Ashley went through another wave of pain and she winced. It hurt Lucas to look at.

"And because I agreed to that assholes offer, you got hurt." Lucas said, angry at himself.

"'Asshole' is a little rude to call someone, don't you think?" A voice with a southern accent said.

They all turned their heads to look in the direction of the voice.

There walking up to the tree cage was a man in his mid 20's, wearing a grayish blue suit and had his hair slicked back with some type of jell making it shiny almost look yellow chrome. His emerald eyes observed Lucas and his pokemon and then fell onto the nidoking. His lips turned into a frown on the sight. He straightened his tie and rubbed his thumb against the purple ring on his ring finger out of some habit.

"Especially someone who's nidoking was so unjust fully harmed when I had requested of you to be gentle when finding my precious Nidey-Nidey. I think calling me the... _Unpleasant_ name is misplaced in this situation."

Lucas wasn't generally an angry person by any means, but the key factors that there was still adrenaline running through his system, his friend of five years was injured and that he was called the asshole at fault (Which he still did to an extent), in uncorked the bottle of anger cider and Lucas wanted to blow.

"Stay with Ashley." Lucas said to Esper as he bared his teeth and stomped over to the wealthy man, his fists clenched. When he closed the distance between them he grabbed the front of his suit in his fist and brought their faces close together.

" _You dumb mother FUCKER!_ " Lucas screamed into his face. The gentleman looked back at him with anger of his own.

"Un _hand_ me!" The gentleman said and shoved Lucas away from him, using his hands to smooth out the wrinkles. "This behavior is uncalled for!"

"You didn't tell me that your pokemon that 'Got out of your hands' was an arceusdamned _nidoking_!" He yelled with a gesture toward the large purple beast.

The gentleman straightened out the collar of his suit and slicked back a line of fallen hair back into the groove of his jelled up scalp. "I told you: I'd give you 10,000 Poke to make sure my pokemon was safe and sound, and it seems this was too _difficult_ for you to grasp!"

Lucas jabbed a finger in the gentleman's direction. " _YOU_ said," He put on a mock accent as he replayed the gentleman's offer. "'Bring back my precious Nidey-Nidey back from the forest around Lilycove, he's one of them cute little Nido pokemon from the Kanto Region.'" He pointed to the sleeping nidoking again. "You did NOT specify that it was a final former!"

"Well, forgive me for _assuming_ you could have figured that out on your own!"

"If you had told me that it was a final former, I wouldn't have had my pokemon in their balls cause I didn't want to scare what I thought was a small nido-thing, and maybe my pokemon wouldn't have been injured when I had to improvise when you 'Nidey-Nidey' tried to _kill US!_ "

The gentleman shifted his footing and sighed deeply through his nose. "Look," He said in a reasonable tone. "I apologize, okay? But we _did_ have the agreement that my pokemon did not get harmed in the process." He nodded to the nodiking. He had burn marks on his head from the Fire Punches Ashley had delivered to the nidoking. "I'm afraid due to the complication, the agreement was only half-fulfilled. The price of his return will have to be dropped by that same amount."

Lucas' jaw dropped and he glared at him. "I didn't almost get killed for only 5,000! Try and bump that up to 20,000 for this _bullshit_."

The gentleman snorted. "The only way I'd give you that much is if you gave me one of your rare breeds there, friend." He turned an eye and raised eyebrow toward the hurt Ashley and the Esper who was staying close but behind Ashley's side. Lucas followed his gaze and was about to tell him to get bent but blushed when he was something he hadn't noticed until now. The collision with the tree had ripped her sports bra from the back and it had been lying beside her. Her dark red nipples and large breasts were exposed and were giving a good show with her trying to get her breathing under control.

Lucas blushed and gestured to Esper to cover up a chest. Esper quickly looked down at hers in worry but then saw that Ashley was exposed. Esper blushed green and used Psychic to gather leaves to cover her breasts in a make shift bra.

The gentleman walked past Lucas and stood about fifteen feet away from the pokemon, holding his chin. Ashley looked over to him with a glare and Esper hid even further behind Ashley.

"Though, I must say," The gentleman admitted. "It _is_ a rare sight to see a trainer with a rare breed nowadays who isn't a noble in some way, let alone _two_. And despite your blazikens loss with the battle, she did put a decent amount of damage on my Nidey-Nidey, and the gardevoir did well to hold her own." He looked over to Lucas. "I would be willing to give you the said amount for the blaziken and the gardevoir..." The gentleman looked back over the pokemon and his brow furrowed and he frowned after giving Esper another look over. He snapped his fingers to himself. "The gardevoir... She's actually male, isn't it?"

Esper's eyes widened in horror and her jaw dropped. She popped up a bit and looked at the gentleman in bewilderment. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Ashley weakly lifted one of her arms and used it to block Esper from the gentleman. Ashley growled.

"G-gardevoir...?" Was what the gentleman heard, but by Esper's reaction, he could tell that Esper had said what Lucas heard through his translator. " _H-how did you...?_ "

"It's of no fault of yours... Dear." He added _dear_ almost hesitantly. "Most of your kinds male populations final forms can do well to conceal the facts of their sex if they choose to, but someone such as myself is a man of interest in the dating scene so much that I've had to keep an eye for the finer details of those who would purposely try and deceive me. I do not say this with malice to you, gardevoir, but I'm afraid my interests are simple." He looked back to Lucas who was walking to him. "So, for the blaziken, how does 20,000-?"

Lucas grabbed the gentleman's arm. Hard. The gentleman winced in at the grip. " _I have told to unhand-!_ "

Lucas had enough. "Neither of the _girls_ , my _friends_ , are for sale or trade." He said in calm anger. "But I am going to get paid, and it will be handsome."

"I'm _not_ going to pay you 20,000 for this poorly executed-"

"Then how about you pay me to keep my mouth shut?" Lucas threw the gentleman's arm to the side.

The gentleman frowned. "I'm afraid I do not follow."

"The wreckage here? The poison needles and head butts in the ground with the clear additional hole with the horns? This can't be linked to any pokemon native in this area, and since you're a registered trainer, all the pokemon you currently own, including the nidoking are listed as your party, right?"

The gentleman's expression turned blank but his face loosing color had said enough of what he was really feeling.

Lucas continued: "If someone were to point the police here in the right direction, give them a tip of a non-native pokemon going on a rampage without their trainer to keep it under control, all they have to do is link the DNA to a certain registered nidoking and the trainer would go to jail for a long time after causing reckless endangerment. The forest is near one of the biggest pokemon contest halls in all of Hoenn, where people, especially woman and children, and Arceus knows what would have happened if the situation wasn't _properly_ contained."

The gentleman paused for a second before clicking his tongue. "I could _buy_ my way out, you little _rodent_ of a pokemon trainer."

"Maybe you could, _piggybank_." Lucas admitted. "And if you want to flip that coin, all it takes is one call from my gear to set that bet in motion."

They grew silent and stared at each other, Lucas holding his ground with his hands on his hips, the gentleman thinking Lucas' words over.

The gentleman gave in with an ugly look as he dug into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled it out and grabbed two 10,000 bills and slapped them into Lucas' open palm with a dark mutter.

"I'm going to want this doubled." Lucas' demanded. "For the _additional_ trouble."

The gentleman's lips pressed into a thin line and he wordlessly grabbed two more bills, though instead of handing them to Lucas he dropped them on the ground for him to pick up. With that, the gentleman had gotten out his Ultra Ball and returned his nidoking and stormed away without looking back.

Now that the matter is resolved and the nidoking is put away, as the gentleman walked the adrenaline and anger were draining away from Lucas and the realization that death was just a hair length away had re-set his fear and it echoed throughout him hard. His knees began to shake and his hands unclenched and vibrated.

Ashley's pain was getting dulled tiny bit by tiny bit and she looked over to Lucas. "Are you okay?"

"As soon as he's out of sight," Lucas said with a shaky and sick voice. "I'm going to vomit."

"Ah." She then looked over to Esper who was crying again. She stopped using the arm for defense and had put a hand on Esper's shoulder again. Esper cried deeper and s(He) pressed her hands into her face. "It'll be alright."

"He knew." Esper sobbed. "He figured _it_ out!"

"Shhh." Ashly consoled Esper and brought her in with a one armed hug. "Don't let it worry you."

"B-b-but if h-he found o-out..." Epser sniffled. "If he c-can then s-someone else c-c-could..."

"He got lucky in pointing it out. It doesn't matter what he says."

"Yeah." Lucas supplied from his spot, which he never moved from. At some point he was on his knees. "Don't worry about it. He-"

Lucas lurched the contents of his stomach outside with a loud grunt and gurgle. Esper stopped crying and covered her eyes from the sight. She made an uneasy sound like she was now getting sick herself now.

"Gross." Ashley commented calmly.

...

 _I thought I'd try something a little different, and this story had been knocking around in my head for a while, and I hope you enjoyed. I do not know for sure how long this will be at my time in writing this, but it should be in about five parts with what I have planned._

 _If you have anything you want to say about this story, I appreciate any feedback, so don't afraid to review._

 _I don't have much more to say for this other than that there should be smut next chapter, and that if you're disappointed that there was none for_ this _chapter, hopefully you'll stick around for that and the story itself._

 _Good Morning, Good Afternoon, and Goodnight._

 _-Turtyrus_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lemon warning.**_

 _ **A little bit of human male x human female.**_

 _ **Male Trainer x Female Rare Breed Blaziken**_

 _It was the second day of the three-day teaching from the Petalburg Gym Leader: Norman. Norman was a kind man to everyone who was there almost like a father figure, and while Lucas didn't exactly excel in any of Norman's teachings like most of the other kids younger than him, though the process was slow, he was eventually at least able to do everything he was taught on an average level._

 _Despite the mess-ups he'd have, Ashley had never once gave up on him, nor him to her. Over half of the students that had come from the Birch lab in Littleroot had stored or thrown away their ear pieces, mostly for the reason that as far as they were concerned there wasn't a need to communicate with their pokemon on a personal level and had deemed them useless since the most conversation they would have was battling orders._

 _This rubbed Norman the wrong way but said nothing, whereas Lucas was actually seething somewhere in his heart at the other children for being so arrogant and foolish as to think that the pokemon were nothing but to meet an ends for either fame, money, or just bragging rights. Had Lucas not turned on that ear piece since the first minute of meeting Ashley he was sad to admit that could have been him as well._

 _Lucas never really had friends back in his home town. He at most had acquaintances that would be more than willing to turn their backs on him at the worst times, but never really had a true friend, excluding his mother and uncle, but the later wasn't always available. Ashley, however, had really grown on him. Lucas never really expected for him and Ashley to have much to talk about after the first day, but because she didn't really know what goes on too much with humans, it lead to plenty of questions that Lucas had no trouble answering the little torchick. She would even give her own input on some of the more moral questions, which had surprised Lucas at first, but this grew into appreciation just to have even more to talk about._

 _"How come I can't fly?" She had asked him on the second day of the three day teaching with Norman. They were taking a break from oral teachings of past experience from Norman before they went into a more physical exercise, so they had decided to have a lunch break under one of the trees in the gyms backyard where they watched other students take some initiative and do some battles on the training court while other students ate and watched the show. Even Norman he took part to watch, nodding in places and taking mental notes on what needs to be improved._

 _"You can kind of fly, though." Lucas had said to her after swallowing a bite of his sandwich. Then he thought it over. "Wait, that's gliding."_

 _"Yeah!" She said and jumped into the air and flapped her tiny wings and went a circle around him and the tree he was leaning on, only able to make two-and-a-half circles before she clumsily landed right next to him with the remains of her food. Not a crumb was left after her picking. "I can almost fly, but not_ really _fly. Maybe I can fly when I'm a blaziken?"_

 _"I don't think so." He told her honestly and a bit apologetically. "From tourneys I saw online with other blazikens in it, they used some flying-type attacks, but they can't really fly themselves."_

 _"Awww!" She looked downcast. "But that's not fun!"_

 _Lucas gave her a comforting smile. "Well, you won't be able to fly for real, but maybe we can ride a plane one day."_

 _"Oh!" She jumped. "It's the big metal birdy that takes a punch of people to other places, right?!"_

 _Lucas nodded with a hum of affirmation. "I rode one sometimes when I went to Johto to visit my uncle. I think it was four times, but there's windows in them so you look outside and see everything from far away, or just see clouds, but it's like looking at a field of marshmallows."_

 _"Can we ride a plane one day?"_

 _"If we have to go across sea, it's a must."_

 _She waved her tiny wings in excitement and she cheered. "I'm gonna be like a real birdy!"_

 _Lucas laughed not unkindly at her positive attitude. When he heard some laughing from far off he stopped and frown. In the corner of his eyes he saw a small group of kids looking in his direction. He couldn't see their faces, but the words they were saying gave him an image: Mocking and jeering._

 _"Dude, I can't believe he's talking to that thing like it's a_ person _!" One said with a quick_ HA!

 _"Yeah, man, it's just a pokemon. Like, what the hell are they even talking about?" Another one said._

 _"I think something about a plane?" A third one chimed in. "I can't hear the torchick, I threw my ear piece out, but I think it wants to fly."_

 _"Yeah, right!" The first one chimed in again. "My dad goes on business trips a lot and he keeps a hitmonlee with him, but it costs you an extra seat just to let them with you on the plane, so he just keeps him in a ball. I bet this guy will have to do the same. That's_ if _they think they'll make it that far!"_

 _"The guy is kind of dumb, though." The third one said. "He can't even really keep up with the rest of us. I bet he won't even get a single badge!"_

 _The second kid spoke. "Maybe if he ditched that stupid PTSD thing, he'd spend less time talking and more training."_

 _The kids laughed amongst themselves. Lucas had kept his head down as he heard their conversation and he felt anger and embarrassment. Anger for the others too not only ridicule him for his intelligence, which was always a pet peeve for him, but also felt a surprising amount of anger for what they had said about Ashley. The thing that made him red in the face was that kids were mocking him four years younger than him and he didn't have the courage to actually say anything. His face turned red as he scowled at his feet._

 _He realized that Ashley had been quiet for some time and he frowned and looked at her. This was the first time he had ever seen her not in default happy, and she looked miserable. Her eyes were half-lidded and her face aimed downward. Lucas felt his anger surge and this rose when he still heard the others shit talking._

 _Lucas had somehow set aside his non-confrontational nature and rose his head to look at the three boys in the eyes._

 _One of them was big for a ten year old so Lucas assumed that he must've been a year or two older than the others. There wasn't really much to how they looked: They just reminded him of passing by faces of people he never bothered to remember._

 _The older boy let a cocky smile spread on his face and he nodded toward Lucas. "Got something you want to say?"_

 _There was a lot Lucas wanted to say, but he chose to keep his thoughts to himself. They wouldn't matter to the three anyway, so he kept staring at them back._

 _"Lucas!" Ashley whispered from next to his leg. "What are you doing?"_

 _Lucas didn't even really get what he was doing either, so he yet again remained silent._

 _"What's wrong, guy?" One of the others said. "Cat got your tongue or something?"_

 _Silence. Staring._

 _The older boys smile fell away and he now just looked angry and he scowled. "You want to fight or something? Why do you just keep looking!?"_

 _..._

 _"COME ON!" He shouted at this point, causing the attention of every other trainer and pokemon to stop and look at the older kid and then to Lucas, even Norman. He crossed his arms and watched them. "DO SOMETHING!"_

 _Ashley got nervous and again looked up at Lucas' blank expression in worry. He had not faltered yet._

 _The older kid looked disgusted while his two fellows could only frown at the weird confrontation. He waved off at Lucas and just turned around. "Freaking weirdo." He then walked away and the other two followed him. Everyone else shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing while Norman eyed Lucas curiously._

 _As soon as all of the attention was off of him Lucas let out a shaky breath and squeezed his hands together to try and keep them still. He felt vomit rise up in his throat but forced himself to swallow it down before it had time to get in his mouth._

 _"What was_ that _?" Ashley asked now perched on his knee. "Are you okay?"_

 _Lucas looked down at her with sweat forming on his head and his face going pale, but he still forced himself to smile. "I'm fine." He said not too convincingly. "Did what they say get to you?"_

 _Ashley looked down again, shuffling her feet on his knee. "Kind of..."_

 _Lucas placed his hand on her head and gave her a soft pet, much to her surprise. She looked back up to him. He still held his smile but it looked a little more real. "I've never done anything like that in my life." He said. "It got to me too."_

 _She looked at him for a second longer before saying anything. "Have you done that before?"_

 _"Stand up for myself?" He asked. She nodded hesitantly. He quickly shook his head. "This is a first for me."_

 _"It wasn't just for yourself. That's why."_

 _Lucas and Ashley looked up to see the teacher/leader Norman standing over them. He bent down to be on their level. He rested his elbows on his knees and grunted from the effect. "You doing alright?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Lucas responded quickly with a nod. Ashley didn't know what else to do so she echoed the nod._

 _Norman gave a short nod of his own and clicked his tongue. He pointed to his ear, which had a PTSD of his own. "I see you've been making good use of this. Have you two been getting along?"_

 _Ashley answered for Lucas before he even inhaled to speak. "Uh-huh! Lucas is a super nice human! He even gave me half of his chocolate chip cookie yesterday! It was super yummy!"_

 _Lucas blushed lightly. He scratched the back of his head. "It wasn't that big of a deal..."_

 _She turned to him in shock. "Yes it is! It's way better then those gross pellets they gave us back on the farm! And the lab! Lucas is always sharing his food with me!"_

 _Norman looked to Lucas for confirmation. Lucas shrugged. "She told me she never had anything but those pellets and puffs and stuff for as long as she could remember. I just thought she'd like some of the stuff we got."_

 _"I really liked the red wet stuff with the bread." She declared._

 _"Tomato soup." Lucas clarified._

 _Norman smiled and nodded to himself again. "Keep trying, kid. You got the right attitude for pokemon training."_

 _Lucas blinked. "Thank you, sir."_

 _"Just be sure not to give your torchick too much of your meals. The pellets are filled with the proper nutrients to make sure she gets healthy and grows properly. It's okay to share, but be mindful of what's a healthy diet for her, alright?" He looked to Ashley. "Be mindful of it as well."_

 _"Okay..." She said this reluctantly._

 _He looked back to Lucas. "How someone decides to treat and raise their pokemon is always varied depending on who you speak with. I know plenty of people who can raise them like those over there," Norman nodded to the three from earlier. They were talking amongst themselves but were periodically looking over to Lucas and Norman, almost nervously, no doubt afraid of some kind of punishment. "And are somehow still decently successful trainers today, but from personal experience of a gym leader of over ten years on the job, I can tell you that having connection with a pokemon like you have here..." He pets Ashley's head, which she didn't refuse._

 _"Ashley's name is Ashley." She declared proudly._

 _"Like_ Ashley _here," Norman corrected himself. "Is very important to have if you truly want to progress. The connection between trainer and pokemon is more then just a master and pet like most would think: It's a deeper understanding and partnership. A friendship. Not just have your pokemon fight for you, but you have to fight for them as well." Norman rose and stretched his back with a few audible cracks and pops. "To be willing to understand that you are dependent on one another."_

 _Lucas looked to Ashley. She looked back up to him with her eyes closed somehow in a happy way, the indication of a smile. Lucas smiled back and looked back up to Norman. "I understand."_

 _"I know you do." He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "All right, everyone! Break is over! Gather around the field!"_

 _Everyone got up quickly and did as they were told. Ashley hopped from Lucas' knee to his shoulder while shaking her wings of dust. Lucas bent down and picked up the trash from his food and balled it all up into the small shopping bag from the mini-mart nearby and put the garbage into the side pocket to toss later._

 _He saw an orange wing in the side of his vision when he got up and saw that Ashley had extended her wing out to him._

 _"Partners!" She said._

 _Lucas grinned and put his pinky in her wing and they interlocked._

 _"Partners."_

...

The day's frustrations kept stacking and Lucas was getting a headache. The contest center in Lilycove was going to be having their first battle tourney ever instead of the average beauty contest thing (Lucas never looked into it.), and because of that it led to a few complications on account of this being an event that even trainers from nearby regions swam and flown to see and partake.

Every trainer taking part in this is training their _asses_ off with their pokemon for days on end since the event was announced about two weeks prior, and that meant three things:

1: There are pokemon getting injured _every day_ in large numbers, so for the time being the pokemon center was getting stacked with pokemon that needed constant healing, even for the hands on work since the machines that heal them while in their balls is in constant use and waiting list the ordinary hospital like beds and caring was also filled to the brim, and since they did not consider Ashley's condition to be urgent, that meant that she would have to tough it out.

2: Trainers are constantly buying every healing item from the Lilycove market in bulk if they were in Lucas' situation, because the trainers who bought the items didn't feel like waiting so they thought to heal their pokemon themselves until such times that they could be taken in. When Lucas got to the market the name brand healing items were gone and the generic items that did no immediate help were all he got left, along with some aspirin.

3: The inns within the area were packed. Lilycove had at two hotels and one motel, the first of which being his only option since the more budget trainers had already taken them, much to Lucas' growing aggravation. He was almost not taken in because the rooms that were empty at that moment were reserved, but after an unreasonably large tip, a room magically became available for the next few days on the third floor. It was next to the noisy icemaker.

Lucas' thought that maybe ice would help with Ashley's injury. Silver lining.

 _Find the silver lining to keep yourself sane_. Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas had set the bag with "Lilycove Market" written on the side down on the nightstand in-between the two beds. The hotel room was basic: Two beds, a middle nightstand with two lamps attached to the walls, a small open closet with coat hangers and a bathroom with a shower.

Ashley lay on her stomach on one of the two beds. She wasn't in as much pain as she was before, but her back still hurt. Esper sat on the edge of the bed right next to her with a concerned look that Ashley couldn't see from her position with her face looking directly at the closet.

Lucas went to the bathroom and Ashley heard the tap turn on and off. Lucas came back momentarily and grabbed the pill bottle of out the bag and shook two pills out of it then went to his backpack for a moment. He plot himself down next to Ashley's head and wiggled his hand under her until his hand went to her shoulder on the other side of her.

"Alright," Lucas said softly. "This might hurt your back for a second, but I'm going to turn you sideways so you can take these." He shook the pills in his other hand for emphasis then set them back on the nightstand. "On three, I'm going to do it. Okay?"

"Okay." Ashley responded. Lucas nodded and placed his other hand on her other shoulder.

"One... Two... Three!" Lucas kept his right hand on her left shoulder to keep holding her in place from that side and used pushed his left hand against her right shoulder to help her lay sideways.

Ashley winced as she felt the pain set in again. It felt like geodudes were grabbing her spine and a few ribs and gripping as hard as they could with their rocky hands. Ashley kept her eyes closed tight and her breathing picked up. She felt Lucas hand press against her beak and she opened to take in the medication. She felt three pills go into her mouth and the bitter coat on them was melting on her tongue except one that tasted almost like black licorice with a medicinal touch. She left her beak agape for the water, which Lucas poured into her mouth momentarily. She swallowed them.

Lucas then set her back the way she was and she felt the pain ease with the position that was easier to lie in.

"What was that third pill?" Ashley asked when the pain was as least present as it was when she started.

"Just something to help you sleep." Lucas said. "The aspirin is just supposed to help you ease into it until the other stuff I got from the market kicks in. You should feel better by tonight after I use it on you."

The corners of Ashley's beak turned went down a little, her version of a frown. "But what about the Battle of Lily?"

The Battle of Lily was the name of the tourney Lilycove was holding. After hearing about it when it was upcoming over at Fortree City on a visit and had registered ahead of time.

"You'll have to sit this one out until you're all healed up."

Ashley's eyes widened and she immediately rose herself up to try and refuse the possibility of missing out on the match, but as soon as she rose Lucas tried to stop her but her back went off and she winced and dropped back into the bed.

"Ashley, _please_ ," Lucas pleaded. "I wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was absolutely necessary."

"What you are _asking_ me to do is to stay out of the tournament we have been traveling over a week for!" Ashley said heatedly, but Lucas could hear the hurt undertone. "We're partners! You're just going to do this without me!?'"

Lucas opened his mouth to try and respond to this, but ultimately he didn't know how to. Ashley had every right to be mad. Lucas was the one who put her in the position she was in. Ashley knew what Lucas was thinking when she saw him look down after what she said. She immediately wished she hadn't had outburst.

"I didn't mean to yell." Ashley said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." _I deserve it_.

Esper could only play witness as Ashley yelled at Lucas with both of them ending up becoming quiet. Esper's psychic abilities were generally just kinetic in nature, only able to move things with her mind, but other than the power of suggestion like Hypnosis, reading minds weren't really in her ability ranges. There were some psychic pokemon out there somewhere that could read minds, for that she was sure of as a possibility, but her kind wasn't among them. Though the closest thing she could do in that regard since she was a ralts was being able to read emotions. Most ralts tend to lose this power as they go through stages of evolution, but there are those who can still have access to this trait, and Esper was one of them.

Esper had felt the surge of regret on Lucas that turned into a deep guilt that was had an underline of some sadness. Ashley had a rush of anger that had turned into regret quite quickly.

 _Regret..._ Esper thought. _They both feel some kind of regret._

 _The gardevoir..._ The voice of the gentleman echoed. _She's actually male, isn't it?_

Esper self-consciously squeezed her legs together with her hands between her legs. The feeling of her familiar bulge against her hands made her blush and she felt ashamed, embarrassed, frustrated, and...

 _I guess we all feel some kind of regret..._

"When we make it to the second round I promise you'll be on the field." Lucas said to her after the silence.

"Will you be okay?" Ashley asked. "It'll only be you and Esper. Are you up for it?" The last part was directed toward Esper. When she didn't respond Ashley asked once again but still got no answer.

Lucas turned to Esper and saw her head down and legs pressed together. Lucas sighed through his nose. He wanted to try and comfort her on the matter, but it seems like it didn't help as much as it used to. If he did, Esper would have told him nothing was wrong anyway.

"Esper." He reached to touch her shoulder but once it was in her field of vision she instantly flinched and shied away from the hand and looked up at him. Lucas pretended not to notice how elaborate it was and continued when she relaxed. "Are you willing to take on the first round in the tournament?"

Esper's eyes widened and she gulped. "I-I-I couldn't do it by m-myself, thought..."

"The first round is has a 1 pokemon only rule." Lucas informed her. "One in and one for that entire match. After that it's a minimum one maximum three for the rest of it. All you have to do is win the first round and you can ride backseat for most of the rest. Ashley and Skar can take whatever else. Knowing Ashley, for missing out today she'll want to double down for what she missed out."

Ashley hummed in agreement.

Esper thought about it for a long moment. She searched his eyes to see if there was any hint of uncertainty, and she could find none. She let out a shaky exhale. "One and done?"

"One and mostly done, depending on how they hold up."

Another long pause and she let out another breath. "Okay." She nodded in agreement clenching her hands into hard, nervous fists. "Okay. I'll need to get some practice in."

Lucas nodded and grabbed the laminated card necklace from his pocket that came with the card key for the room. The card necklace had Lucas' trainer I.D. number on it, written in wash away marker. "There's a training room downstairs. Wear this and nobody will bother you."

That last statement made her feel better. The last thing she wanted right now was more interaction with people she didn't know. "Okay."

Lucas told her what time to be back by before she left so they weren't late for the tournament and she walked out of the room leaving Ashley and Lucas alone.

Lucas went to the bag for the potion and pulled out the glass container and untwisted the top and was surprised to see that there wasn't a spray nozzle but instead a plastic seal to keep the contents from spilling out. He gave it a curious twirl and saw that the liquid inside was rather thick than he bothered to read the contents. The potion was an oil based rub.

"This is going to be a little more hands on." Lucas informed Ashley.

"Alright."

Lucas took off his jacket to keep any chance of oil to get on the wrists of it. He opened the seal and keeled on the side of the bed over Ashley and slowly poured the contents over her back, her feathers turning a darker red wherever the potion touched. She shivered a little.

"Cold?" Lucas asked.

Ashley nodded. Lucas snorted and when he poured a good amount on her he placed the potion on the nightstand and began to gently work his hands over her back to spread the contents over and through her feathered fur to get to the skin to the potion can start doing its thing.

"Am I rubbing down too hard?" Lucas asked. One of his hands got close to the shorts and he looked to make sure he didn't get any oil on them. His eyes caught on the back of the shorts and he noticed how they were form fitting, the outlines of her shapely butt and asscrack visible just under her tail. He shook his head and went back to her back. _She's a pokemon..._

"No, you're fine." Ashley inhaled as the pain was already easing. "Is the skarmory tame enough to actually battle? Last time you tried to work with him face-to-face, you said he was still agitated."

"He tried to eat hand." Lucas admitted. "But I should be able to at least coax him into helping me tomorrow. He really likes those cheap mini cakes they sell at the mini marts so hopefully it goes well, or I might keep my fingers this time."

Ashley nodded and paused for a moment before speaking. "I really am sorry I yelled the way I did. It was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it. I know that this has to suck for you, being immobile and all. I hated it when I used to live in Littleroot. I didn't have any friends to hang out with really, so I'd always go for walks. Mom would always tell me to never go more than three blocks out, but whenever she needed get groceries I'd always convince her to let me go instead. The store was about a mile away so it killed time for me and it got me out of the house for an hour."

"I wasn't able to do much either back on the farm." Ashley lamented. "I'd play with the other pokemon during the day but sometimes I couldn't sleep at night, so I'd sneak out and pace my little legs around the fence at night."

"I remember you telling me about that." Lucas grinned. "Didn't you say that on one of your little walks that you came across a paint could?"

"That's right!" Ashley giggled. "I didn't know what it was back then, but I remember the farm workers were using to turn the fence red and it was a complete mystery to me back then. One of the workers forgot to put the can away I guess but I saw that it was there and I kept pecking at it to see how they did it, but when I pecked enough..."

"You broke open the can and it sprayed you." Lucas finished with a laugh.

"I was a red torchick for _weeks_! I had to wait until I molted before I was my normal color."

They both had a laugh.

Lucas' smile fell and he decided to bring up a serious topic. "Do you think Esper hates me now?"

Ashley turned and gave a curious look. "What makes you think she does?"

"When she was a ralts and a kirlia, we used to be close, like you and me close, but ever since she turned into a gardevoir... When I wasn't able to get that dawn stone to her in time..."

"That wasn't your fault!" Ashley refuted. "You've had that thing since she was a ralts! You were prepared, but you could have never expected what happened that day!"

"I should have just given it to her the moment she turned into a kirlia."

"Then she would have had to get used to the instant maturity of a final former before she had time to get used to being a kirlia let alone a gallade."

"I know that, but..."

Ashley rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Does Esper calling herself a girl over male bother you?"

"I could care less." He assured her. "Esper's my friend through and through no matter what, but..."

He wanted to tell Ashley what he really felt about the ordeal, but he didn't have the courage to tell one of his longest friends. Hell, he couldn't even say it aloud to himself.

Esper choice was hers, Lucas was completely honest about that and how nothing would get in the way of them being friends, but Lucas felt that because of the slip up with the dawn stone, something that has been a weight on his mind for a long time, Esper was forcing herself to be accustomed to the role she was forced into appearance wise. Trying to get used to what she was now.

Lucas was afraid that is he had brought this up to Esper that she would let everything she really felt out of her. That she blamed him for what she has now become, that the reason that she flinched away from him every time that he got close to her was because she couldn't stand to be close to Lucas after he messed up so bad, that the reason she had decided to be a girl was because of him-

"Lucas!" Ashley gasped. She clutched the sheets of the bed into her three taloned fingers. "Too hard!"

Lucas looked down and saw that he was pressing his hands down into her back and that his fingers were almost making fists on her.

Lucas backed away quickly. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes, just... Be more careful." Ashley settled back. "Are you almost done?"

Lucas saw that her back was entirely a darker shade than the rest of her but her feathered fur was risen and matted in places. He quickly smoothed everything out until the feathered fur was flattened into place. Her back glistened. "I'm done now."

"Good." She said with a yawn. She eased more into the bed and snuggled her head into the pillow.

"Did you want or need anything at all? Something to help you ease more?"

Ashley thought about it for a moment. "Cookies." She said. "Chocolate chip cookies sound good."

Lucas whipped his hands on one of the rags in the bathroom before he grabbed his jacket and slipped it back on. "I'll go to the kitchen and see if they have any. I'll be right back."

"Okay." She sounded tired. Lucas assumed it was the medication doing its thing.

Lucas closed the door behind himself. He thought he could even use this time to make a call to Megan.

...

 _It had been over year since his few day training at the Petalburg Gym, and now he was currently residing at Slateport on the beach. After training constantly as he traveled through nearby towns over the course of fourteen months he had come across Slateport, and when he heard there was a beach with trainers he thought that he could try and use the time to relax. He had a pair of shorts with him that he wore as swimwear and took off his shirt, jacket, and shoes and lay in the sand on a blanket under and umbrella that he rented from the Seashore House at a reasonable cost, all set up away from the rest of the visitors behind a huge rock formation that had kept him out of view from everyone else. The umbrella had a few holes here and there that let dots of sunshine scatter on his chest, but he tried to look at the bright side. It kept_ most _of the sun out._

 _"Isn't this great, Ashley?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of his soda from a straw. "Just cooling it after so long, not having to walk for hours on end and use the woods as a bathroom, not having to worry about being chased and/or eaten by pokemon bigger than us. Just laying on a beach, sipping soda, laying in soft sand, feet in the cool water."_

 _There was a chomp next to him, Ashley taking a bite out of a cookie, no longer a torchick. A few months prior, much to their excitement, Ashley went through another battle with a random trainer and when it was done Ashley had been covered in an energy and she changed into a combusken, now a pokemon that stood on taloned legs and actually had arms with taloned fingers. She had three orange feathers poke out of her head. Ashley was so happy she had jumped and placed her new arms around his neck and had lightly pecked his cheek repeatedly in excited kisses._

 _Though, it was strange. The combusken she turned into seemed to almost have a bust with two small protruding mounds rising from her chest and the thighs and butt seemed to be..._ Fuller _than most combuskens he had seen with Ashley in pictures in books. Also most combuskens have almost a straight tubish head but Ashley's actually had a humanish shape to it._

 _Ashley swallowed some of her food. "I mean,_ I'm _fine." She admitted. Her voice on the PTSD came off a little more grown up sounding compared to her kiddish voice when she was a torchick. "But you just complained earlier about there not being enough of the flavor syrup in your soda so it tastes more like carbonated water, most of the beach's good spots were taken so I imagine you can feel rocks under the blanket, and there is a corphish dangerously close to taking one of your toes-"_

 _"Shhhhh..." Lucas soothed as he placed a finger against her beak. He then also kicked both of his feet and felt them strike against something and then he heard something shriek "Cor!" as it flew backwards with a splash. "... I'm relaxed as fuuuck."_

 _Ashley playfully swiped his hand away from her face with a giggle. She then laid on her stomach on her half of the blanket, her tail feathers stretching with the rest of her as she arched herself with a feminine grunt. She then settled on her arms. "Well, as long as your happy."_

 _"Aren't_ you _happy?"_

 _"Of course I am! It's just... I don't know..."_

 _"You've been training your new-found-ass off ever since you turned into a combusken, and we've_ both _been sleeping in a tent for so long that I want to remember what it feels like to feel a bed again. It gives us time to figure out where to go to next."_

 _"'New-found-ass', huh?" Ashley snorted. "And what have_ you _been looking at, my dear trainer Lucas?"_

 _"It's kind of hard not to look at it when it's less than six inches away from my head. My main concern is if you let one rip."_

 _Ashley turned her face away from him and rolled her eyes with a sigh through her nostrils. "I won't, you big wuss."_

 _"I can't be too sure." He teased and poked her side making her jump. "Have you seen what vendor burgers do to people? Now_ that _is a Mud Shot."_

 _"That is just_ beautiful _imagery." A voice said from above them._

 _Lucas turned his head up in surprise and Ashley flipped onto her back and sat up to see the source of the voice._

 _A girl in a two-piece swimsuit stood there with a foldable lounge chair and umbrella of her own and a over the shoulder bag, upside down by Lucas' perspective. She was a girl about his age of fifteen and she had black hair tied in a ponytail with emerald green eyes. Her swimsuit was a deep dark blue with a tied on skirt with the same color but with white decor scattered on it. When he saw up her makeshift skirt he saw that the underwear to the suit was also the same color. It made him blush, making him feel like he was looking up a regular skirt and he gulped._

 _Ashley saw all of this and was not amused by any of it._

 _"Um..." Was all Lucas could say. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello."_

 _"Do you mind if I just set up here?" The girl asked. "I kind of wanted to get away from the crowd and this was the only private place I could find. Too many loud parents and loud kids."_

 _Ashley wished she could have told this girl that her and her trainer had already set-up here, but it wasn't like the girl could understand Ashley anyway._

 _"Yeah, sure." Lucas said with a nod and Ashley looked at him with wide eyes. "Help yourself."_

 _"Great!" She said with a smile and set-up about a foot away from Lucas._

 _He felt Ashley's pointy claws tap him in his side. He looked to her direction with a frown. He mouthed, "What?"_

 _"This isn't a private place if you just let random people here!" Ashley whispered._

 _"It's not like I can just tell her to leave!" Lucas retorted. "What's the problem?"_

 _"Are you talking with your pokemon?" The girl asked curiously as she fixed the umbrella firmly in the sand._

 _Ashley took to being silent and sat there cross-legged. Again, wasn't like she could answer the girl and be understood._

 _"We were just talking about how we thought no one would find our spot." Lucas supplied. The girl laid back into her lounge chair with a giggle to what he said as if it were a joke. Lucas took a second to understand why. "Oh, no! I really was talking with her!" He tapped his earpiece. "I have one of the pokespeech things."_

 _Her eyes widened a little. "Oh, alright. You don't see anyone wear much of those."_

 _"I blame the way they tried to market it. Trying to sell PTSD to ten year olds can sound_ very _confusing and rather concerning." She had a small laugh at that. He looked to Ashley and she was still kind of peeved. He'd have to ask her later what was wrong. "I got it before they tried to go big with it. They gave one to me as a gift when I became a pokemon trainer."_

 _This time Lucas had really caught her interest and she rolled over to face him with an excited expression. "Wait, you're_ really _a pokemon trainer?"_

 _Lucas looked at her confused. "Yeah, I've been one for over a year now. Why so surprised?"_

 _"I just don't meet any trainers my age a lot, especially where I come from." She said. "That's actually really cool. My name is Megan, by the way."_

 _"Lucas." He introduced himself and waved a hand to the peeved combusken. "This is my partner, Ashley."_

 _"_ 'Ken _." She greeted Megan, annoyed._

 _"She says hi." She actually said_ whatever _, but Megan didn't need to know that. "So, if you're not from here, then where are you from?"_

 _"From Rustboro. My parents let me come here on vacation with some of their work friend's daughters, but we never really got along so I kind of ditched them. I don't think they notice or care I'm gone, so it's whatever."_

 _"Your parents put you on vacation here?" Lucas said with surprise._

 _"Yeah, I'm staying here with the other girls for a week. Why?"_

 _Lucas shook his head. "It's just that I've never really, you know, hear parents do that for real."_

 _She shrugged. "They work for the Devon Corp, so it's not like it costs a lot for them. What about you? Were do you come from?"_

 _"Littleroot. I lived with my mom until I..." Lucas paused for a second to think about what he should say given that the truth was actually quite depressing. "I decided that I just wanted to go out and explore."_

 _"And your mom was cool with it?"_

 _"Littleroot is home of the Birch lab, so that's were most trainers go to start anyway. I took some online courses and went to the lab when they were doing their thing and I became a pokemon trainer in about an hour. Been traveling with Ashley ever since."_

 _"My parents would_ never _let me do something like that. They said it was way too dangerous for me to do something like that so I have to stick with school until I can get a job. They said they'd try and get me a spot at Devon Corp. So you don't have to go to school anymore?"_

 _"Uh-uh. Since I'm a registered trainer I can basically do this for a living, since in pokemon battles the loser has to give the winner money, and I can legally do pokemon related side jobs depending on what is needed for the job. One of the pokemarts in town is paying me under the table to help around and helps me pay for the hotel room until..."_

 _Ashley heard the chatter between them go on and on and it was annoying her. She finally got some relaxing time with Lucas (Though she didn't really want to relax to begin with, but that wasn't the point for her), but then this Megan person shows up and... And..._

Huh. _Ashley thought in surprise to herself._ Why _is_ this bothering me?

 _She heard the sound of a pokeball expanding and she saw that Lucas had grabbed one out of his bag._

 _"When it comes to capturing pokemon I'm not exactly, like, the best at it, but I did catch this a while ago." Lucas said then pressed the button on the ball and released the pokemon within._

 _Out of the light came out a zubat, the eyeless bat creature with a wide open mouth. It made a light screeching sound._

 _"This little guy tried to attack our tent one night and I threw a rock at him to try and shuu him away but I accidentally grabbed a pokeball instead and it caught him. I was surprised that it happened so easily but it worked. Now he's a part of our crew. Isn't that right, Zuzu?" He reached out to scratch the zubat behind the ears affectionately._

 _The zubat sank its fangs into his hand. Lucas screamed in pain. "WHORE-MONGERING-SHIT-TITS!"_

 _Lucas quickly opened the ball and returned Zuzu to his pokeball. There were huge, bleeding fang bites in his hand now._

 _"Um," Megan said concerned. "Are you going to be okay?"_

 _"Oh, yeah!" Lucas assured but his voice was strained. "I'll be just fine!" He turned to Ashley and mouthed_ Antidote _. Ashley quickly grabbed his bag and dug through it until she found an antidote and a first-aid-kit. She grabbed Lucas' hand and went to work on it for him. "I can do it." He whispered to her._

 _"I'm already on it, don't worry." She sprayed the antidote and his hand and he immediately felt relief._

 _"Thanks."_

 _Ashley nodded and wrapped gauze around his hand after applying ointment._

 _Megan looked impressed with Ashley. "Wow. Your pokemon is really smart, huh?"_

 _"She can be smarter than me sometimes. Not that it's hard."_

 _Ashley would smile if she were physically capable, but she said nothing and accepted the praise._

 _"I wish mine were as cool as yours." Megan said and pulled a pokeball out of her backpack, absently pressing the button and letting the pokemon within come out. There standing on all fours was a large pink pakemon with a very dimwitted expression with a gaped mouth in a permanent smile._

 _"Slow-poke." It said each syllable with a dumb drawl. It was translated as_ what-now, fe-male?

 _"I thought you said you weren't a pokemon trainer?" Lucas' hand was patched up and he gave Ashley a smile that she met with closed eyes and upturning her beak a little, her version of a smile._

 _"I'm not. Pinky is like a pet."_

 _"I-rather-hate-that-name." Pinky said, still keeping his smile._

 _"Did you want to go for a walk, Pinky?" Megan goaded, talking to the slowpoke with a higher tone of voice as if he were just a common house pet. "Walky-walky?"_

 _"I-could-kill-you-with-a-thought, hu-man."_

 _"Walky-walky!"_

 _"I-hate-this-world-and-every-one-in-it." Pinky said but went off in a different direction to more or less just get away from Megan. If she had heard what Lucas and Ashley heard Megan should have been more concerned._

 _Lucas tapped Ashley's thigh and whispered in her ear canal: "Go with the slowpoke. Make sure he doesn't kill anyone."_

 _Ashley looked at him with wide eyes. "You really want me to hang with that psycho!?"_

 _Pinky walked down the shoreline. The corphish from earlier came out of the water, dizzy still from the kick. Pinky snapped his head in the direction of the corphish and used his powers to send the corphish flying again._

 _"WHY!?" The corphish screeched. Pinky continued with his walk._

 _They all watched this. Lucas clicked his tongue. "Maybe he just needs someone to talk to?"_

 _Ashley groaned but got up and jogged after the slowpoke. Lucas sighed and looked over to Megan, who was grinning for some reason that he didn't know. He thought to warn her on how to raise the slowpoke since he seemed to be... Not right._

 _"Look," Lucas started. "Now that they're gone, maybe we can-"_

 _"Stop." Megan said and sat up. "I know what's going on here, and I'm down."_

 _Lucas blinked. "Really? Well, then that makes this a bit easi-" Lucas blushed when she had undone her top and let it fall to the sand._

 _She sat there with her bust out in the open, her nipples a brownish pink, perking out. She leaned down and let them hang in the air as she smiled seductively at Lucas._

 _"I DON'T THINK WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE!" Lucas blushed fiercely and turned the other way. "P-PUT YOUR TOP BACK ON!"_

 _"Why?" She asked and next thing Lucas knew, she was pressing herself against his back and she smushed her breasts on him. "I saw the way you were looking up my skirt at my swimsuit, so it's not like you're not interested. Besides, you're kind of cute."_

 _"We just met!" Lucas tried to pull away, but had a tight grip on him. "And we're out in the open! People will see your...!"_

 _"Oh, come on," She grabbed one of Lucas hands and brought it around to her bottom, making his hand squeeze her. His blush deepened and blood flow was leaving his head. "Nobody even comes around this part of the beach, it's the reason we're both here. Nobody will walk in on us, and our pokemon will be gone long enough for us to be done."_

 _"I've never even done this before!" Lucas said this in hopes that it would make her stop._

 _This wasn't the case. "A quickie! Perfect! And on top of that you get to lose your virginity!" She reached down with her other hand to his shorts and pulled the front down._

 _Lucas' cock sprang out of his pants, hard as a rock. She instantly grabbed it and began to stroke it. Lucas felt her soft, warm hand stroke him gently and he felt pleasure throughout his cock and he froze as he felt someone touch him for the first time._

 _"Were you worried you weren't big enough for something?" She asked and began to stroke faster. "You're a good size, so you don't have to be nervous. It's nothing to make fun of."_

 _Lucas would have said something but the shock of his first hand job from someone other than himself made his train of thought curve and his cock twitched in response as his orgasm was coming fast. His pelvis twitched and he gave tiny thrusts into her hand._

 _"Oh, shit!" He whispered, his orgasm moments away. "Oh, fucking_ shit _!"_

 _"Cum!" She said eagerly. "Shoot it out!"_

 _Lucas couldn't hold it anymore and his dick went numb with pleasure and he shot his load. It shot out of him into the sand like a water hose in white streams. He his cock twitched with each shot as Megan kept stroking his, slowing down as his seed did. Lucas brothe heavily as he finished._

 _"That was quick, but there sure was a lot." She commented as she washed her cum covered hand in the water._

 _Lucas blushed again, this time out of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't worry about it. The hand job was just prep since I knew it wouldn't last long."_

 _"Prep for what?" Lucas asked, but he guessed he already knew._

 _She grinned again and pulled her skirt off to reveal the bottom half of her swimsuit. She then put her finger through the bottom of it and pulled it to the side to reveal her pussy, a pink slit that Lucas had never seen in person until right then. His half-hard cock went stiff again at the site and he gulped in anticipation._

 _"Prep for the main event." She crawled over to him._

 _Meanwhile, Ashley was walking back to their spot of the beach. The entire time Ashley had walked with the slowpoke down the shoreline and had done as Lucas and tried to talk the pink creature, but the entire short conversation was less than pleasant with him constantly complaining about the "Human female" and how most humans viewed him and the thoughts of..._

 _Well, Ashley told Pinky that she needed to grab something from Lucas' bag and when she turned around the rock formation her beak dropped open._

 _Lucas was laying on his back with his shorts around his knees with Megan on top of him, her top off and her breasts bouncing as she rode him up and down, Lucas' penis visibly going inside her vagina, her underwear pulled to the side to allow him access. Lucas' face was completely dazed with his mouth open and Megan was allowing out only small squeaks to not draw attention to them and she had her eyes closed tight as she grinded her pelvis against his._

 _Ashley went around the rock formation to be out of sight before either of them saw she was there. Ashley's mind became a flurry of images of when it was just her and Lucas and the thrusting between the both of them flashed in-between these thoughts. Emotions ran through her like a merry-go-round: Anger, sadness, despair, envy, and jealousy. She didn't know which one to feel but tears ran down her face just the same._

 _She could even hear their sounds of fucking getting more intense from behind her despite them trying to make it quiet and she covered her ear canals and her hands to try and keep the noise out. She felt something flare up in her loins at the memory of the scene as well as from the sounds behind her and she clutched her legs together in shame._

 _She held in her sobs._

 _Unknown to Lucas he couldn't make any real thought while having sex for the first time so he ended up giving in to pleasure and thrusted into her. Her pussy held onto his cock as it rubbed him up and down until he couldn't take it anymore and announced his climax._

 _"Hold on!" She whimpered. "I'm almost there, too!"_

 _She fell forward and placed her hands on either side of his head as she thrusted faster on him to try and reach climax faster. Lucas' eyes rolled into the back on his head as he kept his climax at bay, driving him crazy._

 _"Okay!" She screamed voicelessly. "Okay!"_

 _Lucas let go. His climax from earlier put a damper on how much he shot out, but despite this situation being somewhat forced, he still let out a good amount inside of her. She rested herself on top of him and panted as hard as he did._

 _"That..." She swallowed and kept breathing. "That wasn't half bad."_

 _"Y-yeah..." Lucas moaned. His eyes shot wide open." We didn't use a condom...!"_

 _"Don't worry. I'm on the pill."_

 _Lucas sighed in relief._

 _Megan rubbed her finger in circles around his chest. "Say... Are you seeing anyone?"_

 _On that day, Lucas had started a relationship with Megan. Megan was there for the next two weeks, and when Lucas wasn't doing temporary work at the shop, he was visiting with Megan. They had sex three times during those two weeks and each time was pleasuring though a little awkward for Lucas, though he said nothing of it. He was honestly just kind of happy he got to do it, and happier to say he had a girlfriend. After the two weeks were up and Megan went home they had kept in contact since, though as the years progress it stopped being as routine._

 _Ashley never told Lucas about what she saw that day. There wouldn't be a point to, and even if she did she thought that it wasn't place to actually say anything nor her decision, no matter how painful it was for her to know. She thought it as a reality check that any kind of relationship on a romantic level between a pokemon and a human would have been impossible. So she settled to just have the friendship that they have as it is: Really good partners. Though on some nights (Especially during her heat cycle) she would remember that day she caught them having sex and would rub her talons in her snatch with one change in that memory to make it bearable to her._

 _Megan was replaced with Ashley._

 _..._

After going to the shop to pick up a dozen cookies from the cafeteria/kitchen he saw that there were private video cam booths in the lobby and decided to take a detour over to them. They were small stalls, almost like the size of bathroom stalls, but the walls were padded and the door sealed shut to allow privacy. No sound to escape.

He went to one of the booths and closed the door behind him and locked it to mark it being in use. He hadn't had a video call with Megan in some time, so he thought he would surprise her. He set up the call and waited to see if she would answer.

She did. She didn't change much over the years they had been, at least by word, "Together", but she did have her features become more refined and her voice did mature, but it was her natural expression that Lucas noticed the most. It seemed that at first she would at least seem happy when they would start talking to one another when they started, but slowly each time after she seemed to be more neutral to his company and she seemed to talk less on her part. It didn't stop Lucas, though.

She gave him her more blank expression like she did as of late but he hoped that maybe there would be some of the spark that made it work for her. He told her details of their adventure from Fortree to Lilycove, people they met, pokemon they fought, the eerie feeling they got when they passed , and when they got Lilycove the gentleman who made that offer for the nidoking and how when it went south how he handled it.

"... After that I convinced him to quadruple the amount offered for the bogus job after some talking and now I'm set up here at this hotel until we go for the first round tonight. Since Ashley is out of commission I'll be using Esper. She's really nervous, but I know she'll pull through."

She hummed in response to this, looking at her phone and scrolling with her thumb. She was doing this often during the one-sided conversation or just looking bored in general.

"I thought the gardevoir was a male, though." She responded absently.

His mouth pressed into a thin line. He cleared his throat. "But after what happened _she_ preferred to be called a girl. You know why. I told what happened, remember?"

"Well," She sighed through her nose. "You tell me a lot about what's going on, I guess it's just hard for me to keep track of."

"... I barely get to talk to you once a month. There's barely much I _do_ talk about."

"Mmm." She said, looking at her phone again.

Lucas clicked his tongue. He thought that asking about her would help the conversation. "How's college?"

"Fine." Was all she said.

...

Lucas cleared his throat. "Did you meet anyone over there?"

"I guess."

"... Classes hard at all?"

"Not really."

Lucas sighed and leaned forward in his seat, bringing his face closer to the camera. "Megan."

"Yeah?" She continued texting.

"Megan." He said again, trying to sound serious and not worried. "Can you please put the phone down and look at me?"

She sighed again. She pressed clicked the button on top of her phone to make the screen black and she leaned her head into her open hand and she shrugged at Lucas. "What?"

"Am I doing something wrong here? Honestly?"

"What's bringing this up?"

"You _know_ why. For the longest time now it's been me talking to you until you get tired of it and want to call it a day. I've been talking _at_ you. I can't remember the last time _we_ talked. To each other."

She shrugged again. "Well, I've heard a lot of your pokemon training stories and it's... Just not as charming as it used to be."

"Okay, fine, I'll quit the pokemon talk." Lucas leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "Why don't you tell me what happens over there. I'm more than willing to hear about it. Seriously."

"There's not much that happens here. It's always quiet and boring here."

"I can _literally_ hear rave music playing."

For the last twenty minutes he could hear the repetitive uptempo beat playing in the speakers of the call booth, and to add to this the digglet pencil holder on the top of her drawer had been vibrating with the beat.

Megan opened her mouth to reply to this but was silent. She closed her mouth, licked her lips, and opened her mouth to try again, a nervous tick Lucas picked up on when she had to think harder to make an excuse, and generally they weren't good ones.

"My roommate just happens to like rave music. Really loud."

There was a clatter in the background and there were multiple footsteps coming upstairs and through her hallway. There was a surge of drunk laughter, banging on walls, a _very_ audible retching sound that was then fallowed by more laughter, then one of the doors slamming closed, which apparently didn't succeed the first time since he heard the sound twice.

In the duration of this Megan had her eyes closed in frustration with her lips pressed in a thin line as she exhaled slowly through her nose.

Lucas only listened to it silently. "So. Your roommate also happens to be what I can only assume to be four people?"

Megan only looked down and tapped her fingernails on her desk. Lucas wanted to ask her why she needed to lie about the college life being loud when the door suddenly busted open. Lucas couldn't see whoever it was' head, but he could tell it was a very tall man in the college's team jacket and jeans.

Megan turned around in shock at the noise and she swiveled around in her chair to face the door, her ponytail flipping to her other shoulder.

"Hey, babe!" The large guy said and walked directly too her in a drunken stumble.

"Terry!" Megan said in shock, standing up to try and push him out of the room. "Get out of-!"

Next thing Lucas was saw made his mouth gape a little and he felt his heart be put in a vise. He saw one of the large guys' hands grab her around her mid back while the other one firmly grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground. It was then audible that they were kissing in a loud and wet fashion. Megan didn't resist until a second later. She shoved him and surprised him to let go her and she dropped to the ground with some grace but still stumbled.

She shoved him again. " _GET. OUT._ "

"Come on, babe! You said you'd be down at the party, like, forever ago!"

"LATER!" She whispered fiercely at him and vaguely waved to Lucas, who at this point was looking at her through the screen in silent anger.

"Are you fuggin' kidding?" The large guy said with a gruff laugh. "You still haven't dumped that guy yet?"

"TERRY, LATER! I promise, just go!" She shoved him away more despite his protests but eventually he gave up and just let her _escort_ him out. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned in aggravation. She then composed herself and plopped herself back to her computer to be faced with a pissed off Lucas.

There was a long silence between them. Lucas kept staring at her and she scratched the back of her head and looked down with her eyes so she didn't look into his.

"So," Lucas started. "Were you planning to actually break things off, or were you just going to keep me in the dark to make yourself feel better."

"I wasn't planning on letting it drag on this long."

"'Drag on'? What am I, a fucking weight!?"

"I met him on campus, we started talking, one thing led to another..." She trailed off and she shook her head. "Look, I didn't mean for it to go the way it did, it just _happened_. I wanted to cut things off... With _you_... But I didn't know how to do it without hurting your feelings."

"Oh, that is _bullshit_." Lucas spat, raising his voice. "You didn't want to spare anyone's feelings but your own. Don't use me as an excuse. Did you have sex with him on a whim too and asked for his damned number?"

She flinched, but it was only momentary. She went of the defensive and decided to get angry instead. She glared at him. "Hey, don't fucking be that way! I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say!?"

"How about you tell me what it is that I fucking did to you!?" His voice cracked with his words and tears threatened to come but he held them in somehow. "Where did I go wrong with what we had? When did I treat you so fucking bad that you had to go to a fucking drunk meat head for fucking anything!?"

"His name is Terry!"

" _I don't fucking care what his name is!_ " Lucas shrieked and slammed his fist on the computer stand. He winced. He didn't even think he could get this angry.

" _Well, you know what!?_ " She yelled. " _At least he has a fucking future with any goddamn sport he wants and isn't a fuck-up of a pokemon trainer who has only three badges in the last five fucking years!_ "

Megan hung up on him before Lucas could say anything else. Lucas rubbed his hands through his sweat filled hair and grabbed tight to try and contain what felt like was an arising explosion. Lucas felt like he was going to burst.

" _Fuck_!" He shouted and slammed his fists against his thighs, too angry to feel anything. Tears began to fall down his face and a few sobs leaked out from his mouth as the sadness set in. "Fuck..."

Lucas remembered all the happier times they would talk over the computer, when she couldn't wait to see him and tell each other about their days. When he would actually make time to visit her on summers in Rustboro or Slateport for a week before going back to his training, walking long distances just to see her since he couldn't afford to travel by boat or plane consistently. He remembered when they were alone and she would actually smile at him.

And now it all meant nothing.

Lucas felt his anger and sadness just leave him and he became numb. Everything around him seemed to be dulled and muffled to him, including the progression of time. After staring at a blank screen for arceus knows how long he opened the padded door and left the booth. He walked past the small drive of people and their pokemon to the elevator and was inside his room before he knew it. Ashley was sound asleep on the bed, snoring loudly into the pillow. He set the bag of cookies on the nightstand and grabbed her top and a sewing kit from his backpack and sat down to work on it as he had many times before. There were old stitch marks from previous fix-ups were. One moment it was completely ripped down the middle of the back and the next the top was set and folded next to the T.V., the sewing kit was put away, and it was darker in the room than it was earlier. The sun was setting over the horizon and the curtains were closed. Someone had turned on the lamps and he had been sitting in the chair in front of the desk in the room until it became sunset.

"Lucas?"

Lucas blinked almost sleepily out of his haze and turned around in the chair. Standing there next to him was Esper looking at him with concern. She held the pass in her hand loosely.

"What's up, Esper?" Lucas sounded drained.

"Are... You alright?" She asked. "I said your name three times. You seemed lost in thought."

 _Three badges in five years. What a joke._

"I'm fine. What time is it?"

"7:07."

"We have less than a half-hour." He got up and went to the door. He looked behind him to see if she was following. "You coming?"

She frowned deeper and balled her hands to her chest as she walked to him. "Are you sure you're okay? I am sensing negative emotions from you. Quite a few of them. It's..." She stopped to think of the word carefully. "... Concerning."

Lucas didn't want what happened to get in the way of the match so he forced himself to smile assuring. "Don't sweat it, alright? I'm fine. We'll make this a quick match, right?" He reached to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder but she instantly flinched away again from his touch. Lucas' smile faltered and he retreated his hand.

 _Dawn stone. Too late. Your fault._

"... I'm sorry, Esper."

She mumbled something, but Lucas couldn't hear it. He reached for the knob of the door and turned it. "Let's get this done."

...

 _Ashley the cumbusken stood next to Lucas as he waved Megan off on her boat ride back to Rustboro. She waved back with a wink to him, blowing him a kiss. The slowpoke was in also looking over the boat at Ashley. Pinky used his small paw to make a cutting motion on his throat than pointing to Megan, oblivious to this._

 _Ashley shrugged. She had kept doing what Lucas requested and talked to the pink pokemon to try and calm his violent thinking. He still didn't like Megan and had the occasional fantasy in the duration of their visit, but it was either the verbal outlet she could never understand or she would end up being on the news either dead, missing, or both. She waved him a goodbye._

 _"Bye, chicky!" Megan yelled to Ashley._

 _Ashley's eye twitched but she didn't raise her middle claw at her in response. She jerkily waved at her._

 _Then it was just the both of them._

 _"Well," Lucas stretched. "I'll see her next summer. We still have the hotel room for a few days. It'll give us a little more time until we head to..." Lucas trailed off. "Well, we can figure that out."_

 _"Yeah. You could also use that time to get Zuzu to try and like you. Again."_

 _Lucas looked down at his arm. On top of his hand being bandaged there were multiple wrappings all over his arms, and his neck. "I think it might be better to release him. I can't afford buying so many antidotes."_

 _"That's a shame." Ashley shrugged. "I guess it'll be you and me again."_

 _"Yeah." He rubbed his arms. "Hey, have you been okay lately? When Megan showed up you seemed kind of pissed at first. Now you've been a little down."_

 _"I'll be fine." She assured. "I guess I just had a bit of a... Reality check."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"We're partners. Pokemon and trainer, right?"_

 _"Well, yeah, but you don't sound really happy about it..."_

 _She turned to him and gave her closed eyes smile. "You're my best friend, Lucas. It's enough."_

 _Lucas looked at her a moment longer before shrugging. "As long as you're okay now, I guess." He nodded to the hotel. "Did you wanna go back to the room and fuck?"_

 _Ashley blinked. "What?"_

 _"Well, Megan is gone, we still have to hotel room, you're going through your heat cycle, so we can make it happen." Lucas dropped his shorts and underwear and let his cock which had hardened right then and there flung out. It pointed directly at her and she blushed fiercely and felt her womanhood get wetter. "We going to do this or what?"_

 _Ashley sputtered in response, the sight of his penis causing her to become more excited by the second. She tentatively reached out to grab it as it throbbed._

 _"Wait, hold up." Lucas stopped her. She looked up at him with eagerness and disappointment that she had to stop. "Before we do this, you have to battle the rayquaza."_

 _Ashley whipped around. There sitting coiled in a bundle was indeed the large, green, snakelike dragon. Its head popped out of its center until it became uncoiled and was floating in the air, slithering as it was flying. It stared at Ashley with its piercing yellow eyes that seem to penetrate her soul. It let out a glass shattering roar. Glass objects everywhere around them shattered and sent shards every which way._

 _Ashley's shoulders slumped and she sighed to herself. "This is a dream, isn't it?"_

 _"There's glass on my dick!"_

 _..._

Ashley inhaled softly as she awoke, her eyes fluttering sleep away. She sighed to herself.

"Arceusdamnit..."

Her body felt hot and heavy, especially in her loins. While she had been asleep she had been going through the start of her heat cycle. She got up, the pain in her back almost non-existent, stretching herself of her stiffness. Her bones popped in relief.

She stood up and looked around to get her bearings. She noticed a bag of cookies on the nightstand and immediately her stomach growled in need of sustenance. She grabbed the bag and opened it up, partaking in the contents almost greedily. She plopped one and let it crumble and she could taste the chocolate chips as they melted in her mouth. Her tail wagged. She remembered that before she fell asleep that she had asked for them and there she had received them.

"Lucas..." She muttered to herself. The naughty part of the dream had spiked up in her memory and she felt her face heat up along with her vagina. She felt something leak down her leg and she wiped her leg with her free hand and it came back wet. She looked down and saw the front of her shorts were soaked through. She looked back at the bed and saw there was a noticeable wet stain there too.

She groaned to herself in annoyance. She hated it when this happened, but at least she was in private when it did. She took off her shorts and grabbed another cookie. She looked at the shades and no light leaked through them. She opened them and saw that the moon was out in a crescent shape. She thought she should have enough time to take a shower and give her shorts a quick wash in the sink before Lucas and Esper had returned.

When she thought of the shower it was only then did she realize that the shower was already running. She looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hello?" She called out.

No answer.

Ashley wasn't worried. Lucas always has the _do not disturb_ sign on the door to keep people who worked in the building from coming in and the only person who had the keycard to the room was Lucas, so it could only be him.

"Lucas?" She walked slowly to the bathroom.

The bathroom was your average one for a hotel: Sink, toilet, and a stand-in shower that was decently spaced for a shower. She saw that there clothes on the floor but the shower curtain was open. She could see feet lying in the shower and Ashley was worried that Lucas may have fallen in there and hurt himself. She walked inside and checked.

Lucas was just sitting in the shower with the water hitting him from high above. He had not even taken off all of his clothes. He still wore his t-shirt and boxers which were soaked against him. He still had the PTSD in his ear which would have shortened out had the thing not been waterproof. He just stared blankly at the wall of the shower opposite of him with his head against the side of the shower. He didn't even look like he was blinking.

Ashley got even more concerned. She dropped her shorts on the floor and kneeled in the shower with him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Lucas?" She shook him gently. He didn't respond. She shook a little rougher, his head actually shaking from the force of it. "Lucas!"

Lucas blinked. He turned his head absently to her, his blank eyes searching her face.

Ashley let out a breath of relief. "Lucas! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Life went back to Lucas' eyes as he finally registered who was in there with them. His lips quivered and he looked up at her miserably. Tears streaked down his face and sobs ripped through him.

Ashley felt her heart tug when she saw him this way. "Lucas...?"

"I fucked up." He sobbed out. "I fucked up. I fucked up so fucking _bad_."

Lucas began to cry hard. Ashley didn't know what else to do, so she sat in the shower with him and grabbed him in her arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her tight which Ashley met by holding him just as hard. She leaned her head against his while his face was buried in her chest. She stroked the back of head and soothed him.

"It's okay." She said assuring. She rocked back and forth. She kept repeating this as she held him.

Eventually Lucas spoke up again. "It's not okay." He shook his head against her. "I messed up."

Ashley gently pushed him away so that they were facing each other. "What happened, Lucas?"

He sniffed. "Esper got hurt. She got hurt bad, and it's my fucking fault."

Ashley became worried. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"She's at the pokemon center. She became a priority so she's in her ball in the machine, but she's roughed up so bad she'll be there for a while. She'll be fine, but she..." He shook his head. "She's there 'cause of me."

"Lucas, we're pokemon." Ashley assured him. "We fight, we get hurt, it happens. I didn't blame you for what happened with the nidoking because that kind of stuff happens for us, but we heal. I'm sure Esper will be fine and she won't blame you."

"Megan broke up with me."

Ashley froze. At the same time she was trying to sympathize and comfort him her heart also fluttered at the words. "What?"

"Megan broke up with me." He repeated. Sniffed. "She's been seeing someone else behind my back and I only found out when he came in the room and got all touchy. I yelled at her, she yelled at me, and then she called me a fuck-up of a pokemon trainer and hung up. It was over."

Ashley was at a lost for words. She tried to say something but she stopped short of even a full word and just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Esper and I went to the arena." He continued. "She was really nervous 'cause she knew there was something wrong, but I kept telling her that I was fine. We went up against an onyx. Esper was really scared, but I kept pushing her, but she was so scared." Tears fell again. "She held her own for a long time, blocking and dealing hits, but then the onyx used dig. I was gonna tell Esper to use her powers to fly and put distance between her and the ground, but I..." Moist inhale. "I heard Megan in my head, telling me I'm a fuck-up trainer again, so I thought I'd fuck it up. I told her instead to keep moving on the ground and have Psychic ready, but the onyx just popped up behind her and hit her with its tail." He shook his head. "She was in the air then the onyx used his head to smack her into the ground."

Ashley was shaking his head before he finished. "It was just a bad call, Lucas. Megan breaking up with you got into your head, it clouded your judgment. I bet if she didn't do it that day, it would have been different. It's been a stressful day for all of us, Lucas. It's not your fault."

"But it still _happened_. Megan was right: I'm a fuck-up of a pokemon trainer."

"You're doing your best, Lucas."

"I've been doing this for five years, Ashley. Money's always an issue and I have to do odd jobs because I can barely win a pokemon match. Esper will never get to be a gallade like she wanted. And it took me four years to turn you into a blaziken like you always wanted. I should have never become a trainer."

There was a pause between them. She cupped Lucas' face with her hand. "If you'd have never became a trainer, you'd be stuck back at Littleroot. You'd never have been able to be here at Lilycove or have been to the beach at Slateport. You'd never have been apart of Esper's life, that's true, but who knows what would have happened if you'd never found her. And we'd never have met and been friends, Lucas."

"You could have had a better trainer than me."

"Maybe." She admitted. "But I never regretted us traveling together. Not once. Maybe I could have had a trainer who could have been the best at it, and maybe I could have been a blaziken quicker, but I doubt they'd ever talk with me like you do." She rubbed the device in his ear with her "Thumb". "Remember what those three brats from Petalburg? They threw there's out the same day they got them. If I'd have gone with one of them, I'd have been miserable."

"They would have been lucky to have you." Lucas said this matter-of-factly, meaning it with full sincerity.

Lucas made her heart flutter. She smiled. "I'm lucky to have _you_."

"You deserve so much better. You and Esper."

Lucas leaned his head back into her chest and she held him. She didn't think she'd ever been this close with him physically, excluding the cramped night they had spent in their tent. It was another thing she loved about Lucas: He rarely kept them in their balls. She thought about how much Megan had let go of.

Thinking of Megan had brought up the memory of when she had met Lucas for the first time on the beach and when she had walked with the concerning slowpoke. When she came back Megan and Lucas were having a fun, private time. She remembered how for most of the heat cycles to come after that moment she'd always invisioned that moment, but instead of Megan there on top of Lucas and riding him, it was Ashley instead. The thoughts of those nights reemerged and she felt her snatch heat up with excitement. Riding his cock up and down, up and down...

And here she was, so close to Lucas, her naked and him not even realizing that fact, laying across her chest, their heartbeats so close to one another, his face using her bosom as a pillow, her arm around his back...

Ashley let the heat take over and she led her other hand to Lucas' crotch. She gripped gently.

Lucas' eyes shot open and looked down to see what she was doing and he felt his heart double in pace.

"Ashley! What the hell are you doing?"

Though he said this he didn't do anything to stop her. She stopped squeezing and rubbed his crotch. She could feel something hard form from under his underwear.

Lucas swallowed when he felt her hand rubbing him and he was actually enjoying it. His penis was pressing against his boxers trying to burst out of its confines. Ashley undid the button on the boxers' front hole and Lucas' erect penis stood straight up, the head dark with blood. She gripped his cock and began to stroke him up or down. Lucas moaned shakily at the experience.

"Does it feel good, Lucas?" Ashley asked. Her breathing was becoming hot and heavy by the sexual act.

It did for him. This was way different then when he had gotten a hand job from Megan. Ashley was careful with the claws at the end to avoid hurting him and he had always assumed Ashley's hand would be firm like an actual birds taloned feet, and it was to an extent, but her hand was hot and not completely as hardened as he initially thought. There was a gentle warmness to it, and whereas the talons could be firm in battle right now there was a soft underline to it that pleased his dick immensely. Lucas' dick twitched.

"Wait." Lucas said huskily. Moral had broken through the haze and he reached for her wrist to try and make her stop. "W-we shouldn't so this!"

"Why?" Ashley could easily over power Lucas grip, especially in a lustful haze, so she kept going. "You seem to be enjoying it. This little guy can't really lie."

"B-but..." Lucas was getting closer to climax and couldn't think anymore of it.

Ashley felt the twitching becoming more intense so she picked up the rythm to bring him to orgasm faster.

Lucas couldn't hold on anymore. His cock had gotten to the point where it was numb with pleasure and the build up had finally released. Stream after stream of jizz shot out from his dick hole in long slashes against the shower water coming down, coming back down on his wet boxers and Ashley's hand. Ashley didn't let up until his spirts had lessened. She slowed down with the momentum to help bring Lucas down gently from his orgasm.

Lucas was panting as sweat had formed and dripped from his head, thought it was hard to tell with the shower going. Ashley had finally let go of dick, and after inspecting the mess he left on her hand. She held it up higher to the shower head, getting higher to the water coming out to wash off her hand.

"So?" She asked, looking into his dazed eyes. "Did you like that?"

"Yeah." He said. He swallowed and nodded. "Oh, yeah." He leaned forward and pressed his back on the wall opposite of her. "But we really shouldn't be doing this. Ashley, I care for you a lot, but-"

Ashley had rolled her eyes while he was talking and crawled over to his side of the shower. She crawled over him and she pressed her beak against his mouth. Lucas was so surprised that he didn't move.

Ashley didn't have real lips to kiss with, but this was the best she could do. She gaped her mouth a little and let her tongue press against his open lips. She pressed her tongue into his mouth a rubbed her tongue against his. Lucas felt her hot tongue press against his for a fight and out of pure physical need he tongues wrestled her. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned into it. Ashley leaned more into Lucas.

They stayed that way for a while, tongue fighting, Lucas closing his mouth on her open beak to try and deepen the kiss and Ashley cooed in appreciation.

After five minutes Ashley pulled away with a quick bump of foreheads before looking at Lucas. Lucas' eyes were half-lidded and he was breathing heavily after finally getting some air. He looked lost in the moment. He swallowed. "Ashley..."

Ashley glanced down and saw that his cock was still rock hard. She hovered one knee over him and had her pussy hanging over his dick. She had broken her hymn not too long after becoming a combusken after masturbating with clawed fingers. She learned how to do it properly the second time, but the first time the damage had already been done. Ashley lowered herself onto Lucas and had pierced herself with him.

They both moaned in ecstasy. Ashley could feel his penis force itself to fit her, his heat radiating into her, making her shiver. Lucas felt like his dick was in a warm, gooey vice that was squeezing him sporadically, almost like it was messaging him even though they were both still. Lucas didn't know if it was because if it was because she was a fire-type or because it was just Ashley herself, but it was the hottest thing he'd ever stick his dick in.

"How does it feel?" She asked him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help keep herself steady.

Lucas didn't really have any words to say at this point. There was so much happening so fast in one day, and this was by far the weirdest for him, yet the best. He couldn't look her in the eye so he looked down and saw their connection instead, making him blush harder. A trainer shouldn't do this with his pokemon, or so the moral guidelines had been telling him for years. He felt more shame with himself. More disgust. More-

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted by a shiver that went through him when Ashley gave a small thrust. Ashley did this when she saw the sad expression come on his face again, trying to coax him out of it.

"Look at me." She told him. Lucas hesitated, but did as she told him, meeting his eyes with her deep, sapphire blue ones.

"I want you to stop worrying, Lucas." Ashley told him. "Let Esper rest. Forget your a pokemon trainer for now. Forget about Megan." She used on of her hands to lightly rub one of her fingers across his cheek. "Right now it's you, me, and this. Let's help both of our frustration."

Lucas saw no hesitation in her eyes as she said this. Lucas thought she owed her the same. He nodded.

Ashley placed her other hand back on his shoulder and began to move her pelvis up and down.

Ashley felt herself spread with each thrust inward of her, feeling the heat of Lucas' cock hit her insides, and feeling tingles go throughout her each time he scrapped against her walls. Lucas felt the friction Ashley's heat drag along his length, grabbing his dick firmly as the nice moist cavern did everything it could to make sure he couldn't escape.

The build up was getting intense between them, Ashley riding Lucas with an almost manic pace. Ashley's heat flared. She felt herself get hotter as she progressed, her body almost becoming numb to the pleasure. She fell forward on top of him, leaning her head on his again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she grinded against him. Her tail wagged unconsciously.

Lucas held her as she picked up the pace, shivers of pleasure going up his pelvis and up his back as she went on and on against him. He felt her tighten up on him sporadically as she went faster and faster.

"Are you going to cum, Ashley?" Lucas whispered into her ear. She whined weakly in response. "Go ahead, Ashley."

Ashley whined repeatedly as she took a few more fast thrusts until she finally peaked her orgasm. She let her mouth gape open in a silent scream and she held Lucas tight and pressed their bodies together as tight as possible, trying to prevent there being any gap between them possible. Ashley squirted on Lucas boxers and lap and her orgasm squeezed him with each wave, which Lucas took with grace by holding her as she went through the shock. Lucas wasn't nearly as close as she was, but he still felt good.

Ashley panted as the aftershock of her orgasm was settling and when her mind cleared she blushed. She pulled away to face Lucas.

"I didn't mean to... To _finish_ without you." She said shyly. It was adorable to Lucas. "I'm sorry."

Lucas smiled and kissed her cheek. "Can you stand up?"

Ashley scrunched her eyebrows but did as she was asked to. She stood up on legs that were just beginning to get their strength back and she helped Lucas up before he propped on an elbow to help himself. Lucas took the offer and stood next to her as the water rushed over them.

"Can you turn around?" Lucas asked, almost nervously. Ashley nodded and turned to face the shower wall. Lucas couldn't remember the last time he saw her bare ass, but he had always appreciated it in private. Lucas took a deep breath and slid off his wet boxers and pulled off his soaked shirt. "Can you...?" Lucas trailed off.

"Say what you want, Lucas." Ashley assured. "I'll do whatever you want."

Lucas gulped. "C-can you put your hands against the wall and lean on it? And lower your... your butt a little?"

Ashley smiled to herself and did so. She bent her knees and lowered herself, offering herself to Lucas. Lucas saw her ass spread as she lowered herself and her cheeks pulled apart some, revealing two holes, one looking like a tight fit and the other wet, dripping, and welcoming.

Lucas stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips. Ashley adjusted herself some when she felt Lucas' hands grab her. Lucas aimed his cock with her vagina and tentatively placed the tip of his head against her entrance. He rubbed against it for a moment before shoving himself inside of her from behind.

Ashley felt like her knees were about to give for a second by the sudden position change and entering but she held firm and only wobbled a little. She felt the familiar fullness in her and Lucas felt the familiar gripping and after a moment he started to thrust into her with rhythm.

Lucas shoved himself in and out of her, the contact making wet, meaty, slapping sounds in the shower, a small puddle of water forming every time he pressed his pelvis against her ass and the puddle would empty every time he pulled out. Her butt firm with muscle every time he slapped into it.

They kept at it, Lucas ramming her from behind while she bent down for him, her head aimed down with her mouth gaped open and gasping for breath as she felt her second orgasm building, along with Lucas' own. Lucas felt the numbness of pleasure arising with quickening pace and gripped her hips harder and quicken the rhythm in desperation to orgasm. The fast pace was making Ashley's mind go white, all thought process almost gone entirely.

Lucas felt her pussy message him desperately again. He knew he didn't have to warm her of the upcoming orgasm. Both of them knew that the other was close. Lucas kept going until he felt himself going over the edge and while she kept gripping him with a heartbeat-like rhythm.

Lucas yelled and so did Ashley when their climax came. Lucas shot string after string of jizz into her womb, dick twitching with each fire. She gripped the wall of the shower tighter, her strength as a fighting-type pokemon actually making dents into the tiled wall, thought neither of them noticed.

Lucas gasped and pulled out of Ashley, penis still twitching and hard with a line of semen connecting their genitals before it fell apart and went down the drain. Ashley kept her grip in the wall to keep her from falling.

The few moments followed in silence. Ashley turned to look at Lucas after regaining some strength and both of them were still panting, but they both gave each other a quick nod, knowing that the other wasn't done yet. Lucas turned off the water to the shower while Ashley grabbed a towel and quickly gave herself a decent drying, tossing the second towel to Lucas to do the same, which he did with the same quickness of Ashley. Ashley walked out of the room with Lucas fallowing and she jumped onto the bed, no creaking from the memory foam beds (The ice maker was making a weird churning and crunching noise, but the heat of the moment made Lucas forget the annoying thing), and she simply spread herself for him. His cum from earlier had mostly washed away in the shower but there was still some glistening white there. Lucas crawled on top of her with no complaint. Ashley leaned into the pillow while Lucas aligned himself again with her.

They kissed once more, mouth to beak, before Lucas welcomed himself into her again. Ashley "smiled" contently and closed her eyes, Lucas locking his arms with hers, grabbing each other by the elbows, Ashley's elbows on the bed while Lucas somewhat dangled over her supporting Lucas as he pumped into her. Her breasts jiggled with each thrust.

Despite Lucas already cumming twice and Ashley three times, though it was longer than the other moments, their orgasm in their position didn't take long to arrive for them.

Ashley leaned more into the bed, her head sinking into the pillow while Lucas kept his head low and eyes closed, concentrating on his task at hand. The familiar feeling of climax was approaching and they welcomed it with open arms.

Ashley let go of Lucas and let her lean into him, holding him in a tight embrace and closing her legs around his, keeping him close, preventing any possible gap between them with the exception of Lucas' thrusting.

Lucas wrapped his arms beneath Ashley, squeezing past the mattress with his hands to hold her close.

Lucas shot another load into her. They didn't scream or yell this time, but let out a whispery breath as he shot into her and their genitals messaged each other.

Though their orgasms were calming, Ashley didn't loosen up on Lucas. They gasped harder for breath, Lucas' sweat leaking into her feathered fur.

Lucas swallowed before speaking. "Thank you, Ashley." He kissed the side of her breast. "Th-that was great. Arceus, I'm spent!"

"Like hell you are!" Ashley purred. Lucas' eyes widened when he felt her shift with speed that made it apparent she wasn't human and next thing he knew he was on his back staring up into a almost drunken looking Ashley, her cheeks somehow darker than the rest of her crimson color, breathing fast with a look in her eye that was sensual.

And... Rather dangerous. Ashley had never given into her heat before, and after suppressing it for so long and letting loose after years of holding back...

Lucas swallowed audibly. She grinded against him with a hand on his chest for balance, forcing his half-flaccid cock to slowly harden again.

"We're just getting started!" She sang, licking her lips.

 _... This may or may not be a problem._ Lucas thought.

...

 **I want to** _ **deeply**_ **apologize for the delay. This thing would have been actually done a week or so earlier, but there was a rather difficult series of unfortunate events that transpired as chapter 2 was literally almost done. I'm not going to go into full details as to what exactly happened since a large portion of it was private a issue, but here was the main issue:**

 **PG &E had apparently had some kind of error in their system and a money transfer, something we don't make much of to begin with, and since it didn't register they had, without warning, shut off our power and we spent five days without. This may not sound entirely bad, but I live somewhere in California, and if any of you are from there and mostly with Stanislaus county and maybe a bit out, you'll know that we are currently going through triple degree heat.**

 **If you went outside during the day, you can literally feel the heat with every inhale. It was hell. For five fucking days. There is a mortuary nearby with an outlet I had to go to at night to charge phones and debated whether or not try and finish the story there, but ultimately would be very inappropriate to do so, let alone charge my phone and my parents phones (Fun fact: The motion sensor light is for some reason almost** _ **always**_ **on at night which didn't help my nerves at all).**

 **Personal and emotional issues fallowed, but power is on and things are calm(ish).**

 **That being said, a job may come my way so I will try to update this when I can before it goes through. Hopefully this chapter being ungodly long (Unplanned) makes up for it.**

 **-Turtyrus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemon warning.**

 **Female Blaziken x Shemale Gardevoir (Some reluctance).**

 **Also, before going into the story, I actually wanted to mention this in the last chapter but since I rushed trying to get this out on time I forgot to include this little bit:**

 **The imagery for Ashley as the rare breed combusken I described in the previous chapter is actually based off of what I saw on e621, a fur site for those who don't know. If you look up galaxyoron and browse through his amazing art you'll come across a combusken in a naughty scenario that you can all check out for yourselves, as well as a large number of other pokemon based artwork if that tickles any of your fancy. Just to help give you a better image for combusken Ashley in my head as I was writing her in that form.**

 **...**

 _Little did the inhabitants know of Oldale town that there was a small colony of Ralts, Kirlia, and a Gardevoir leader. The colony did well to hide from the view of the humans, keeping mostly to themselves and out of trouble, with the exception of searching for food and other necessary items, and rarely did the scavengers ever get captured by a trainer._

 _In this colony, there was thirteen ralts, seven kirlia, and one gardevoir. Twenty-one psychic pokemon total. This number can often change over time, with either the ralts getting caught, or the kirlia finally evolving after such a long period of time and venturing on their own, both coming and going, but they never exceeded the number of twenty-one in the colony. There was some order to the colony: The gardevoir was the head of the group, of course, her job being to watch out for the little ones, guarding them, and teaching them how to use their power, and from time to time if needed to take care of any powerful and/or large pokemon that was out of the kirlias power. The kirlias would often use their powers in practice with either trying to move objects with their mind or simply meditating. The gardevoir had left the kirlia in charge of teaching the ralts how to use their powers. Ralts generally don't have much power to use to begin and at most growl, but even then it generally wasn't intimidating. For this group, however, seven of the ralts after months of practice, were able to use their psychic abilities fairly easy, actually able to keep objects off the ground for more than a minute. Five of the ralts were able to get the objects given to work with off of the ground, though the time they were able to was nothing but moments, but with time they should be able to catch up with the rest of the group._

 _And then there was a ralts who was just having a hard time keeping up with the rest._

 _In the middle of a grassy patch in the middle of the woods not too far away from a cave these pokemon called home, the ralts in question was trying as hard as he could to lift the small acorn off the ground. He had his little nubbed arms outstretched and legs bent pouring all of his focus into the acorn, his face actually getting flushed and sweat dripping down the brim of his green hair. The pink horn on his head was even producing sweat, and he didn't even know it could do_ that _._

 _"You should rest!" The kirlia next to him said, her voice deep with concern. At first she just watched him silently with a small smile on her face, her hopes up for the little guy, but after a while it just looked like he was taking a very severe poop. She was concerned it would even go that route if he kept it up... "If you keep at it that hard, you're going to hurt yourself!"_

 _"I... Can... Do... It...!" He pronounced each word with struggle, coming out through grit teeth. He somehow focused even harder and his vision getting white around the edges. The acorn was actually nudging a little, tilting left and right in the grass. Ralts would have smiled had he been not so focused. All he had to do was push a little more..._

 _"Stop!" The kirlia said in panicked whisper, nudging his shoulder hard. "Please, stop!"_

 _The nudge was enough to make him lose focus and the acorn stopped moving. The ralts let out a loud gasp and slumped over feeling the exhaustion take over. His brain felt like it had flushed, blood rushing at a normal pace again, his legs wobbly, his body suddenly too heavy for him to lift. The kirlia had to hold him to support him and keep him from falling. After catching his breath, he spoke._

 _"Why did you stop me?" He said in a whine. "I almost had it..." The ralts then felt something wet touch his upper lip and he instinctively licked it, tasting metal. He curiously touched his upper lip with his left hand and it came back red. "Oh..."_

 _"If you keep going at it like that, you're going to have a seizure before you can even get that darned thing off of the ground." The kirlia said, wiping the blood off of his nose with her hand then wiping it in the grass to try and clean off herself. "Why are you trying to rush this so hard?"_

 _The answer to that came quickly. When the ralts was quiet toward her question, it was then she was able to hear some snickering. The kirlia turned her eyes to see all of the other ralts doing their training and the kirlias' instructing them. The closer ralts of the bunch had been keeping some of their attention to the failing ralts and it was enough to get a chuckle out of those who weren't concentrating as hard._

 _The closer kirlia didn't know what they were laughing at, but they weren't amused and told the ralts under them to pay closer attention to their practice, lifting big rocks almost as big as a human's "Ball of baskets" with their mind._

 _The kirlia frowned at the snickering. The ralts looked down at the ground._

 _"Hey!" That kirlia called to the others. "We're taking a small break by the lake side. We'll be back soon."_

 _The other kirlia nodded without looking at her, concentrating on their tasks._

 _The kirlia had to support the ralts a bit on their walk toward the treeline. They went through the trees, walking for a few minutes until there was a downward slant that led to a running stream of water, the sun reflecting off of the surface and shining light into nearby trees. The kirlia had gently helped the ralts down into the grass and went to the water. She balled up the edge of her skirt and dipped it in the water until it was soaked. She stood up and went back to the ralts. There was still blood crusted on the inside of his nostrils and she tentatively dabbed at his face, surprising him and making him flinch back._

 _"Wh-what are...?" He sputtered._

 _"I'm just cleaning your face." She assured him. "Please. I'll be quick."_

 _The ralts wanted to argue, but the concern evident on the kirlia's face made him close his mouth and look downward. He nodded._

 _She gently grabbed his head and rose his face to hers then proceeded to dab at the now dry blood away, digging into the nose to try and get it all. The ralts sat there as the kirlia wiped his face. When the kirlia stopped a breeze blew, cooling his face with the water. He eyed her skirt and saw the tiny red splotches._

 _"I stained it..." He grumbled._

 _She shook her head quickly. "Don't worry about it! No matter how dirty any of our clothes get we get pristine white within the hour." The ralts simply grunted. The kirlia waited for him to say something, but it only lead to a longer silence. She decided she'd have to press. "Are the other ralts getting to you?"_

 _The ralts kept on being quiet. The silence carried on for so long that the kirlia thought he was just going to remain silent but he surprised her._

 _"I hate being so weak." The ralts relented. He grabbed his knees and kept his head down. He sniffled. "I hate it."_

 _"These things take time." The kirlia said soothingly. "The others have to practice long and hard to get where they are. Even the other kirlias and I didn't get to do what we can now on a whim. Even Leader Gard was a first former at one point."_

 _"B-but it's been m-months." He sniffled again. "I had to go f-from a big rock to a smaller rock, th-then I had to go to an a-acorn." He shook his head. "I-I'm never gonna evolve."_

 _The kirlia looked at him for a moment before having a small smile appear on her face. "What do you plan to do in the future?"_

 _"Does it matter?" The ralts said glumly._

 _"Humor me."_

 _The ralts grunted. He didn't know why it mattered to her considering he didn't see anything happening for him to evolve, but he relented and took a breathe. "After I..._ IF _I evolve... " He wanted to say more, but he didn't have anything to speak of. He frowned. "I don't know."_

 _"It's because you don't see a life outside of here." The kirlia said. "You want to prove yourself to a bunch of ralts who more than half of will leave and wonder off on their own, and I'm sure most of them won't really have a plan ahead for them. Just the sense of wonder with no general direction."_

 _"What are you trying to say?"_

 _She shrugged, still giving him that small, warm smile. "Why should it matter what they think of you when most of them won't be around for the majority of your life?"_

 _The ralts had nothing to say to that. Hearing it aloud, she knew she was right, but it doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt right then. One day they'll leave, but if the ralts can't get strong enough to go out on his own, then it will just be the same thing again and again in this colony..._

 _The kirlia saw the confliction in the ralts face. She cleared her throat. "I want to head to the Kanto region if I can become a gardevoir."_

 _The ralts paused and turned his head up to the kirlia. "You mean that place the humans talked about?"_

 _On a few occasions, the head gardevoir will take her colony on little explorations at night to the little town of Oldale to show them the humans habitat and even show them the few that would be wandering around at night. There was an inn in the town and the one in the town the humans called "Petalburg", though the one in Oldale wasn't as big. Generally humans would aim for the one in Petalburg, but those who can't for one reason or another would end up in Oldale. These inns were popular in a sense given that they were closer to the pokemon lab and a perfect place for trainers who come to visit the professors there or trainers who start out on their own for the first time. One time when the colony was sticking close to the treeline observing the humans, the current kirlia in conversation had caught her eyes on a jinx. It was the first time she had ever seen one of their kind, and it really caught her interest, so much so that she had ventured away from the quietly moving colony to get a closer look, much to the protests of the ralts under her care who ended up staying with the group so he didn't get lost._

 _The kirlia had closed the distance, hiding behind planted bushes to avoid being seen and using shadows in her favor to remain hidden. The kirlia had gotten close enough to see the jinx and saw that the jinx wasn't alone. The jinx was with her trainer on the back patio of the inn who was talking with another man, who the kirlia assumed was also a trainer, who were both sitting at a table with drinks in hand and the jinx standing patiently next to her trainer with a cup of water of her own. The kirlia over heard the humans and they were in the middle of a conversation about the jinx's trainer time in Kanto region and his time in Saffron City. The trainer went into detail about his few days there and his following battle with the powerful psychic trainer who took residence at the gym there and who "mopped the floor with him" using her powerful psychic pokemon. The kirlia listened intently. The trainer had also mentioned that psychic pokemon in the Kanto region are sometimes drawn to the gym leaders psychic energy and the leader actually has a refuge in her gym for wild psychic pokemon whom she helps turn formidable psychic pokemon._

 _The kirlia ended up having to sneak away quickly so the group didn't leave without her and she was able to sneak back without anyone being the wiser with the exception of her ralts who was worried, but the kirlias' mind was filled with wonder._

 _The kirlia relayed this memory to the ralts that sat with her by the lake side._

 _"How will you be able to even get to Kanto?" The ralts asked in wonder._

 _"I don't know." The kirlia answered honestly. "I just hope I can figure it out. And how to read a human map, hopefully."_

 _"But you'd have to be under the control of a human." The ralts asked in worry. "Doesn't that bother you?"_

 _"... Kind of." The kirlia admitted. "But that doesn't mean that this gym leader will be a bad person. I'm grateful for Gard's help and stuff, but... Trainers go everywhere, see all kinds of different pokemon, travel to other regions. There's only so much we can learn by just staying here."_

 _"I don't think I'd ever want to go with a trainer." The ralts said quickly. "I don't think I can trust anyone at random like that. Especially if they're mean."_

 _"I doubt they all are. I just hope that if I do get a trainer that they'll be nice."_

 _The ralts shrank down again. "If Lady Gard or any of the others heard this, they'd probably be mad."_

 _The kirlia gave him a wink and pressed a finger to her lips. "Then we'll just have to keep this to ourselves, won't we?"_

 _The ralts nodded in agreement, not sure what he was supposed to get from any of this. He couldn't exactly see the reason for setting any goals like the kirlia, there didn't seem to be any point. The only goal he technically had was just to be on his own when he was able to (Hopefully) get powerful enough to stand on his own._

 _He'd just have to try harder, and it put a damper on his mood since that was all he was doing since the start with no results. He began to wonder if there was a point to it anymore. He didn't say any of this aloud, though._

 _The kirlia felt that they had been sitting around long enough and helped the ralts up to join the others again. When they got back to the clearing the ralts were going their own ways to the forest and the kirlia were heading toward the cave, save one who walked toward the river and was surprised to see the other kirlia and ralts already coming back from the treeline. This kirlia had pink eyes._

 _"Well, you guys took long enough." The pink eyed kirlia said._

 _"What's going on?" The other kirlia asked._

 _"Lady Gard said it's time for her to teach us more while the little ones go for a food run." The pink eyed kirlia looked down to the ralts that was standing behind the other kirlia. "The others are getting a headstart. You may want to run along now."_

 _"Y-yes ma'am." The ralts quickly scuttled toward the treeline in the direction of Oldale with the other ralts._

 _"Be safe!" The kirlia called after him to which he waved to her to show her he heard._

 _The ralts had walked a little ways until he went to a specific bush in the forest he had marked. A small bush had a big rock next to it that was almost perfectly round and had a large slit on it, looking like a snake's eye staring back at him. He bent down and reached into the bush, digging through until he felt his hand grab onto something familiar: A plastic bag from one of the marts in town. He hung it over his shoulder like a messenger bag and began to look about the bushes for berries. The other ralts may have their own psychic power over them, but he at least had this to make gathering food easier._

 _The ralts gathered berries on the ground and picking them from bushes as he considered the kirlia's words and her wishes. The ralts kind of understood what the kirlia meant about wanting to see places other than the cave they lived in secluded from the humans, but interacting with humans themselves is what the ralts couldn't get at all. There were plenty of other pokemon out there who were able to evolve and become stronger because they spend their lives fighting and_ having _evolve in order to ensure survival the ralts had to admit the ratio of pokemon in the wild who could make it to their final form on their own was a rather small number equal to their followers of first and second formers._

 _The ralts_ did _also have to admit that the humans have had been able to make certain pokemon reach to new heights thanks to the technology they have been making, as they have always, such as this "Exchanging system" they have made._

 _Or was it "Trading"?_

 _Either/or, there are certain methods they have used to help pokemon achieve better power, though it be unnatural, but the ralts was sure that there could have been_ other _ways for them to be able to reach those heights. Pokemon in the wild have been able to reach certain heights of power thanks the stones they are able to come across._

 _That was also one of the reasons why the ralts wanted to get more tuned to his own psychic powers. If he were to get stronger, or maybe even evolve into a kirlia, he could possibly be able to go out on his own and search for his own dawn stone. On their many trips to watch those who live in Oldale, the trainers had once talked about the dawn stone being native to the sinnoh region and how they have evolution stones imported to hoenn in certain towns, and after talking about something called a dawn stone they had overheard how it can make a select number of pokemon evolve after its discovery. The ralts was mainly interested in the fact that it can turn a kirlia into a gallade, something of a rumor among the ralts, kirlia, and gardevoir of the area._

 _The other ralts and would often laugh at his struggle, as proven from earlier, and after a while it really got to the ralts to the point where he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. The gardevoir can be pretty powerful and a force to be reckoned with, there was no doubt that, but the gallade are strong in their own right with physical and mental ability. If the ralts could fight like they do, be the gallade he knew he should be, he could finally be a respected psychic AND fighting-type pokemon._

 _No longer would he have to put up with grunt duty like picking berries. No more would he have to worry about humans. Never would he have others laugh at him for being the weakest of the bunch._

 _Maybe then he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable as he did almost all the time._

 _But for_ any _of the to become true, he would need to have physical ability. The ralts sighed to himself, dragging a bag of at least two dozen berries, making sure the bag is a little off the ground to make sure it didn't rip. The ralts and their evolutions outside of gallade were not renowned for anything physical, and the ralts wasn't even that good at lifting the rocks off the ground._

Why should it matter what they think of you when most of them won't be around for the majority of your life? _The kirlia had asked._

 _"Because their words stick around..." The ralts muttered to himself._

 _The ralts looked at his bag and saw that it was half-full, a big enough haul to bring back to the others. The others that would show some appreciation for the food as they always do, but say behind his back what they_ really _felt._

 _The ralts sighed to himself again and kept moving back toward the cave to bring back the food when there was a glare on his eyes that made him stop to shield his vision. He looked up and stared at a low hanging branch, but what has on their was pretty to look at for him._

 _It was another berry which wouldn't be interesting by itself, but the ralts took it in. It looked like it was on its last legs hanging on the branch it grew from and it was bigger than any of the berries he had on him, and far more plumper and a perfect spherical fruit. It was so smooth that it had actually cause a glare in the sunlight, and it looked like it wouldn't even fit in a human hand. Unfortunately he was a little over a foot tall and the branch was even higher than an average human could reach. The sound of the other ralts laughter echoed through his head, and he decided then that he would get this fruit and bring it back to the cave, to at least show that if he was just going to be a berry picker that he could at least bring back some gold._

 _Psychic powers were obviously out of the question so the ralts looked around him to find a big stick. There weren't any that could have possibly reached less than a foot above his head except for the stick that was at least three feet long, but there was no way he'd be able to get that off the ground with his very short frame, so maybe trying to poke the berry out of the tree was the wrong way to go about it._

 _The ralts glanced around for anything else that could help him when his eyes caught a rock a little big bigger than a baseball with roughed up edges. The idea formed quickly to throw the rock at the berry to get it out of the tree. After leaving the bag to the side to do this, with some struggle, the ralts was able to lift the rock at least a little over his shoulder with both hands. It was heavier to him than he thought it would be._

 _The ralts chucked the rock with all his might._

 _It rolled off his arm and onto the ground._

 _With a short frustrated grunt, he grabbed the rock again and prepared to throw it again the same way as before. This time he was able to get it a few inches higher than before but the rock landed on the ground in the same spot as before. The ralts let out another grunt with anger behind it and grabbed the rock again. He thought that if he ran and threw it this time that maybe he could get at least some more distance with it than before._

 _The ralts slipped in the grass as he took his first step and fell backwards. A moment after the rock landed on his face._

 _The ralts yelled in pain and he held his face. Tears were already welling in his eyes and he felt something leak from his nostrils again. Blood. The ralts could already imagine the laughter of the others at his predicament he had put himself in. His face still hurt but that thought just made it worse. He sat up and held his legs against himself and began to openly cry. Since no one was around there was no one to judge him._

 _He was partially right._

 _"I got you!" A voice yelled from behind the ralts._

 _Before the ralts could even react he felt something collide with the back of his head, but it didn't hurt that much. There was a moment when the ralts was covered in some red energy and then the next moment he felt himself get sucked into something, and there was only one thing that could have done that: A pokeball._

 _The ralts had a hard time processing where it was. He couldn't see anything, nor could he really move. Not from being restrained, really, but it was as if there was a lack of physical_ anything _for the ralts to really do anything in there. The ralts was suddenly panicked and had "Looked" around for an exit. Oddly enough out of the black there was a giant red circle that blinked in and out of existence._

 _Without pause, as soon as the ralts saw it he began to bash himself against it with whatever being he could muster. The red circle blinked harder every time he smashed into it, doing everything he could to break it, but he felt pain shot through him and had stopped mid blow. The pain had to have come from getting hit in the face earlier, he thought. Unfortunately for him, that pause was enough to make the light quickly become dim. When he was able to regain his senses it was already too late. He prepared to charge against the red circle, but it had dimmed out of existence with a foreboding_ DING!. _The ralts was shocked and had felt himself turn cold._

 _He was just captured by a trainer._

 _He had heard a snort from outside of the ball, followed by a voice that surprisingly didn't sound muffled as it did distant. There was a slight echo to the voice. "I can't believe it was_ that _easy."_

 _The ralts felt like he was in a grip and it was quickly followed by a light. A moment later the ralts was back outside in the forest again, coming out of the red energy once more. The ralts blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes. Not too far from him was the bag that held the barries he was gathering._

 _"Over here!" A voice said from behind him, almost demanding._

 _The ralts froze for a second before turning around slowly to see the one who had captured him._

 _Standing there was a human that was close to the age of an adult male. The hair on the sides of his head were shaved off with the red hair on top of his head was a little longer than usual, combed over to the left, covering his left eye. He wore a brown leather vest with the arms cut off over a sleeveless green shirt, wearing jeans and white shoes that had somehow remained unstained by the dirt. He looked down on the ralts with an unfriendly gaze from his right eye and a cocky smirk._

 _The ralts began to tremble._

 _"Aw," He said this without enthusiasm. "Don't be scared now." He bent his knees and leaned forward to the ralts who was on the verge of tears. "As long as you do what I tell you, we'll get along_ just _fine."_

 _..._

Esper was in the pokemon center over night. After finally being released in the early hours of the morning, she was given her pokeball to bring with her to Lucas after showing her pass to be without the presence of her trainer. Lucas felt bad that his pokemon were restricted to having to be constantly in his presence to do anything so he had placed a request to the Pokemon Association for Venture Passes for his pokemon to allow them free reign as long as they are still within a certain vicinity of Lucas, but it allowed them some room to breathe. It had taken a lot of effort to obtain these for Lucus than he had wanted to admit to them, and had caused him to work ragged at oddball jobs longer than he should have, and to sign an obscene amount of paperwork, but Esper and Ashley now had the passes at all times and let them roam as they please mostly without trouble, though the later still clung closely to Lucas.

Esper came into the hotels front doors that opened on their own when they scanned someone coming, and hotel security only gave her a glance before looking at the pass and go about their business. Even the trainers found it odd that she was wondering freely before they saw the laminated card around her neck and went back about their business, but some of them still lingered with the feeling of confusion and discordant oozing from them in her direction. She felt this many times when she was on her own, but they couldn't say anything to her because of the pass which she was grateful for, not wanting to come into contact with anyone that she didn't know, but sometimes it still stung that the humans thought it better to be restrained. She knew that a good number of the other trainers would look down on the thought of pokemon not being contained, mostly out of fear for that pokemon suddenly becoming rampant, which has happened once or twice in the past with others allowed Venture Passes, so it wasn't entirely their fault for judging her or her trainers decision (Which a handful have confronted Lucas about this decision, but he ultimately ignored them the best he could).

But still. It hurt a bit for her for them to think so negatively of her.

It still amazed her how the pokemon center, when they're not stocked up like they were, are able to heal injuries almost as if they weren't they to begin. Despite her looking fairly frail as she did pokemon as a whole were very durable, even her, so the blow from the onyx probably would have killed any other human but Esper was able to take the severe blow.

It was one of the most painful experiences she had ever been, but she was alive and healed.

After being slammed into the ground and everything going white she wouldn't stay conscious for long, but there were a few moments she remembered. She remembered hearing the entire crowd cheering for the onyx's win mixed with concern for her well being, then all of the sudden her upper half was off of the ground, and though her hearing was viciously ringing from the pain that was wringing through her, she heard the muffled voice of Lucus.

"Esper, can you hear me!?" Lucas shouted, sounding he was yelling from another room even though his face was less than a foot from hers. "Esper, come on, talk to me!" Esper actually wanted to reply and say anything, but the most she could muster was a pitiful squeak. Esper then heard Lucas scream for help before he held her tight, apologizing over and over again. The referee said a few things to Lucas before she finally went to black.

She was now on the same floor as their room. She was rather annoyed about the sudden and horrible injury she had received, and the pain was excruciating, but she couldn't blame it on Lucas, whom she assumed was blaming himself for the turn of events. Lucas had given her a choice from the beginning. She actually could have told him no, and he would have maybe used Skar if he had had to (Esper would have helped to keep Skar from attacking Lucas), but Esper had said yes for some reason, but it was ultimately her decision. She really appreciated the freedom Lucas gave her. Lucas thought it was only natural, but thought it odd that Ashley and Esper would think it _un_ natural. He thought of them more of his friends than pokemon.

Esper's previous trainer proved that Lucas was different from others.

When she was in the woods gathering berries one day as a ralts, a trainer had thrown a pokeball at her as she tried to get a random large berry out of tree before it backfired and had caught her in her confusion. She was very afraid of the sudden situation and despite his rather questionable demeanor he had told her that as long as she did what she was told that things would go along without a problem and she didn't really have a choice but to take his word for it.

The trainer she would know as Gareth had made her miss her home with the other ralts. The first few days were relatively calm until they had made it to Rustboro. They spent the first day there checking out the Rustboro Gym to try and see what they could for their advantage, and then on the second day Gareth took his pokemon (Esper, mightyena, hitmonchan, and a spearow) on route 116. The other pokemon went about their training regime given from Garith, but Esper's lack of power at the time became quickly apparent, as well as Gareth's quick temper. At Esper's constant failure at being able to use her psychic powers Gareth express his displeasure with vulgar language and threats as an attempt to try and goad her to unleash her powers, but if anything it had made it more difficult to even nudge the rock he had set up with his constant bickering, once in awhile lightly smacking the back of her head to try and get some sort of result, on and off on checking on her progress. When lunch time had come around that day Esper had at least thought that she could at least find solace on that horrible first day, and though she did get food from Gareth (Begrudgingly) her share was a little less than the appropriate amount to eat. In her confusion she simply looked at him and he let out an annoyed grunt before answering.

" _I told you from the get-go that things would go smoothly if you did what I said._ " He then pointed to her small amount of food. "That _is all you're getting today. If I can see better results tomorrow,_ then _you'll get more food_."

Needless to say, Esper didn't eat so well the following month. The stress of Garith constantly on her for not achieving her power added to the fact that she couldn't get the proper mindset that she had been taught to do, and the added gradual malnourishment didn't help. She got quite thin quickly, and Gareth noticed. With obvious reluctance, he had to give her a bit more food in order to keep her a little more healthy.

The other pokemon of Gareth's party also wanted nothing to do with her. The mightyena would growl at her anytime she would come near him, or make eyes contact (The later of which the mightyena would use Scary Face and scare her senseless), the spearow would try and steal her food when she wasn't looking despite having his own normal share and would sometimes peck at her for no reason than boredom. The hitmonchan, however, wasn't as bad with her as the others were, and was actually polite. Not all the time would the hitmonchan do this, but he would sometimes give her a bit of his own food, and would sometimes distract Gareth somehow during training to give Esper a little bit more of a reprieve each day, but communication with the pokemon boxer was slim to none. Though Esper did appreciate the small sacrifices the hitmonchan made.

Though this was hell for her, she didn't really have any other choice but to go along with it, even with Gareth's' growing impatience. Things had really gotten different at her short time with Gareth and his party at Dewford Town. Garith's idea on how to make Esper's powers finally come out wasn't as painful as the onyx blow, but it still hurt worse. She cringed at the memory.

Esper had snapped out of her memories when she finally made it to their room door and used her Venture Pass (Which counted as a room key with its barcode until their next payment for the hotel room) to slide into the room lock when she heard strange noises on the other side of the door. Her eyes widened and she pressed her head against the door to hear what was happening, pressing even harder to try and drown out the noise of the ice machine. After focusing hard she was able to drone out the ice maker enough to make out the sounds she was hearing.

She heard the sound of someone moaning aloud, though the words were still blurred, but the voice did sound familiar, and considering the voice was obviously male, it had to be Lucus. He sounded drained... He sounded like he was...

Distressed?

Lucus this time spoke up louder and Esper was able to make out the next sentence.

"Stop!" He half yelled, exhaustion taking away any strength of his words. "I can't! Please!"

Espers eyes shot even wider than before. Lucas was in trouble! Why wasn't Ashley there to protect him!?

Esper opened the door immediately, floating quickly down the tiny hall toward the beds, the door automatically closing behind her from the mechanical hinges, and she went to aid Lucas from whatever, _whoever_ was harming him.

Upon viewing the bed, two answers were answered immediately, with one still lingering on her mind.

What was happening to Lucas was answered. Ashley's whereabouts was discovered. But what they _were_ doing took a moment for Esper to process.

She saw that Ashley had crawled on top of Lucas and was bumping pelvis' with him vigorously, then she processed that they were as naked as the day they were born, and noticed that in the process of slamming into each other that something of Lucas' was going inside of Ashley. Then the combination finally made sense in her head and she froze, a weak squeak escaping her gaped mouth.

They still didn't notice that Esper was in the same room as them, despite being at the foot of their bed.

"Stop!" Lucas begged Ashley, who thrusted gusto. "I can't do this again! I need a break!"

"Come on!" Ashley groaned, holding onto Lucas' shoulders tighter. "Just hold on a bit longer! I _NEED_ this!"

"YOU SAID THAT THE LA-AH!-ST EIGHT TIMES!" Lucas nearly shouted. "I'M PRETTY SURE I'M SHOOTING BLOOD AT THIS POINT!"

Ashley growled hungrily and laid her chest against his, pinning him as she picked up speed.

"WHY-AH!-DOES THAT TURN YOU O-!"

Lucas' sentence was interrupted by his fast approaching climax as well as Ashley's. Ashley had finally reached her breaking point (Again) and had clamped around his dick while she squirted over him, and Lucas had went blank with the orgasm coursing through him and into her (Which after the eleventh time was somewhat painful). His load shot into her (Again) and his semen trailed down his cock from inside of her and past his legs in the small puddle of their juices that accumulated overnight.

While Ashley was on cloud 9 after another round of blissful relief of her heat Lucus was finally starting to fall into darkness. Constant non-stop intercourse, mixed with dehydration, and a dash of weak pelvis made for an exhaustion cocktail.

 _Me go sleep now_. His body said to him, and he didn't have a choice anymore (Though he was relieved in the back of his mind. The darkness consumed him and he welcomed it.

After finally coming down, Ashley licked her lips and set herself up for another round, but after Lucas immediately became flaccid, and her goading it by rubbing against it didn't work, she looked down and saw that Lucas was snoring deeply with long needed rest. She groaned in disappointment and sat up completely and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Lucas, wake up!" She whined, her shaking doing nothing but changing the sound of his snore. "I still haven't had enough! I _need_ more!"

With the Lucas and Ashley finally quieting down, Ashley had finally recognized that someone was behind her, making a constant petrified squeak. She turned around and saw Esper at the foot of the bed, eyes wide with shock, blushing furiously, mouth wide open with said squeak still escaping, large green, three-fingered hands clutched against her chest.

Had this been a more romantic moment between Lucas and Ashley, Ashley would have probably would have stuttered as she tried to explain what was happening as rationally as possible to the gardevoir who probably wouldn't be able to handle what she was seeing (While Ashley failed to say anything proper or unscattered), but this was an Ashley, a blaziken, who had spent almost 4 years holding back any kind of sexual want during her heat cycle, and whose only sexual companion was her hand through 48 cycles, and after having the real thing after so long has triggered a long want inside of her, and it wanted to make up for a _lot_ of lost time. So Ashley, not in her right mind, did see one of her longest friends who identified as a girl and had been treated as such, but the main thing her mind made her see and realize was that there was a make gardevoir in her presence that sported a penis that she could use since the other one flopped on her.

Ashley turned around and crawled seductively on the bed toward Esper. "Well, hello there, Esper." She said in a sultry voice.

Esper looked into Ashley's eyes. It was pretty apparent what Ashley wanted from her.

Esper cling tighter to herself while her squeak rose higher in pitch.

Ashley made it to the end of the bed, her face inches from Esper's terrified one. Ashley placed a hand on Esper's upper arm, rubbing her arm up and down slowly (Ignoring that her muscles were like petrified stone), and had taken an almost begging like posture before the psychic.

"Do you think you could help me with something!?" Ashley asked, her small tail wagging so hard that her butt shook a bit with it.

"*Audible squeak*!" Esper.

"We've been friends for a long time, right? And we've done so much for each, help each other with everything, share almost everything we have with each other right!?"

"* _Audible squeak_ *!"

"Esper, I'm _not_ okay right now." Ashley confided. "I feel _so hot_. My loins are on fire, and I have an itch that I can't scratch by myself. Esper I'm _begging_ you..." Ashley swallowed and gave her a hopeful, pitiful look. "Give me your cock?"

"* _ **AUDIBLE SQUEAK**_ *!"

Esper had finally gained her bearings and did a 180 and attempted to bee-line into the hotel door, breaking through with her psychic powers if she had to. She didn't even get a one foot before she was tackled to the ground and put into a body lock by Ashley who turned at the last second so Esper didn't actually hit the floor, Ashley landing on her back.

Esper had then panicked and had let out an ear piercing continual squeak as she writhed in the arms of her lust drunken friend, lashing side to side in an attempt to loosen Ashley's grip and squirm out, but to no avail given that Ashley was physically the strongest of the three of them without question. Esper could have used her psychic abilities to have forced her way out, and despite the panic she was in, she didn't want to hurt Ashley with her powers out of fear of hurting her.

"Esper, please!" Ashley begged in a fast tone. "I need this! You have no idea what I'm going through right now, and I know that what I'm asking you isn't right, _especially_ with what I'm doing right now! I know this is wrong, but I'm _suffering_ in this state!"

" _I can't do something like THAT!_ " Esper yelled, still panicking. " _I-I'm a g-..._ " Esper trailed off and froze for a second, her face turning red, not able to finish that sentence, a weight in the back of her mind holding back. She simply went back to struggling on the verge of tears, a drop actually falling down one of her eyes. "Ashley, _LET. ME. GO!"_

"Esper...!" Ashley choked. Esper had heard a desperation in her friend's voice, something she almost never heard in Ashley's tone _ever_ , and it caused her to flinch and momentarily freeze, and it was then she had finally noticed that Ashley was trembling around Esper. Ashley at some point on her grip had placed her head on Esper's shoulder that had felt damp a few tears escaped Ashley's own eyes. Ashley inhaled before continuing after feeling Esper become still. "Esper... I-I know that there's so much going on with you you're not telling us. I know that it obviously has to d-do with how you are now."

Esper had become totally silent. Ashley gulped but kept going. "Maybe you'll talk with me about it some day. Maybe, hopefully, you'll be able to talk to Lucas about it. I'm not blind as to how you guys act toward each other now."

Esper had flinched upon hearing this, but again, she remained silent, this time because she didn't know what to say.

Ashley gulped. "That talk you have to do with Lucas will _be_ with Lucas when it's time, but Esper, and I can kind of talk for Lucus here, we don't _care_ with how you look at yourself. You're still Esper. My friend. One of my two _best_ friends. One of my two _only_ friends. I'm not always the best with words, but I can tell you that we're by your side anytime, Esper. _Every_ time."

She felt Esper hiccup. Ashley loosened her grip since Esper stopped struggling. "And I know that what I'm asking you might make you feel weird, and I know I'm coming off as a dick addicted bitch-."

"No..." Esper said with another hiccup. Ashley winced realizing that Esper in her calmer state had to have felt what Ashley was really feeling deep down. "You burn so much. It burns so much that it hurts. There's so much behind it that came out with... " She swallowed. "With Lucas."

Ashley nodded against Esper's shoulder. "He held on for so long, but I'm still _burning_. Can you please fuck-." Ashley stopped herself and swallowed hard. "Can you _please_ have sex with me? Take off as much of my edge as you can?"

 _Are you really going to have sex with another girl?_ A voice said harshly in her head. _That's disgusting!_

 _Is it really, though?_ Another voice asked, voice just as harsh as the last. _Because it's not as if she's_ really _a_ she _to begin with, right? Esper is just a gardevoir who fakes it. Is it really_ wrong?

A parade of voices soon followed, each one conflicting and making her more confused about herself as an individual, never truly giving her an answer, and always reassuring for her, often giving her so many sleepless nights. These voices come by often, but this time, though the questions were always repeating the same song and dance, they were louder at times, this being one of them. They shot each other back and forth between her mind, but one thought, her _own_ voice had shot out between them and though they weren't shut out completely, they had become more blissfully quiet.

 _Ashley needs me right now more than ever._ Esper thought to herself. She gulped.

"... A-alright." Esper finally said after a long pause. "I-I-I'll do it."

Ashley let out a large sigh of relief and relaxed against the reluctant and awkward Esper. "Thank you!"

Ashley had gotten up quickly and had placed herself on the opposite bed of the still unconscious Lucas, naked and snoring.

Esper wish she could say that she had to struggle and force her penis to get hard, but as a pokemon herself the more basic urges struggle to push forth as the scent of Ashley's heat was affecting her greatly. It embarassed her that ever since Ashley had latched onto her that her cock hardened to full salute. Staring at Ashley's wet and gaping pussy made her ivory white penis involuntarily throb in excitement, wanting to relieve a pressure that had begun to fill up through her legs.

Esper approached slowly behind Ashley and had gently placed her hands on Ashley's to line herself up. Ashley had wagged her tail fiercely when Esper grabbed her hips, which made her shake her ass side to side. Esper had told her quietly to stop moving and Ashley had forced herself to stop with the exception of her tail still tilting with restraint. The voices in Espers head had once again spoke in contradiction in the situation, but the memory of Ashley's pained voice had helped Esper drown them out. With a gulp and a deep inhale Esper had aimed herself at Ashley's entrance and stuck her head into her cavern.

Esper had let out a squeak, but this one is of a pleasant surprise rather than terror. Esper's head felt like it had stuck itself in the world's slimiest heater that had squeezed her gently. Esper forced herself to go deeper and all the way into Ashley, her cock submerged into the gooey cavern.

Ashley shuddered with excitement and her tail began to wag with her waist with Esper still inside of her. The wagging around Esper's dick was sudden and fast, rubbing Esper's dick and quickly building up pressure.

"Ashley, s-stop!" Esper whispered, grabbing onto Ashley's hips hard for dear life in an attempt to slow Ashley down, but to no avail, and Ashley was too excited to stop. Esper tried to hold on to her orgasm, but the vice grip and pressure were too much. "Ashley, p-please! I'm a-a-already g-g-g-gon-gon-!"

Esper couldn't take it and gripped firmly while Esper's seed shot into Ashley. The numbing pleasure had sent shivers through her legs as she shot string after string of her load into Ashley's womb, the later surprised when she already felt herself fill up.

"... Already?" Ashley asked, disappointment evident in her tone.

"I've n-never done this-AH!-before!" Esper said in between still twitching so much that her own waist actually moved with the twitching, still slightly cumming into Ashley. "I-I-I said to stop!"

"S-sorry." Ashley said looking over her shoulder, one hand scratching the back of her head. "Again?"

"... Yeah." Esper said shyly, slowly pulling out of Ashley. "Let me rest a second."

Ashley sighed. "Yeah, okay."

The movement of exiting her friend had sent shivers through her dick of an echoing orgasm and as she finished pulling out her half-hard-on and a small stream had shot onto Ashley's butt. Semen followed out of Ashley's hole, leaking out her pussy and onto the bed. Esper blushed and placed her hands nervously between her breasts, a wince on her face, and again trying to shove down the judgemental voices. She gulped.

"I think I let out too much..." Esper fidgeted.

"Maybe not as much as you think." Ashley said easily enough. "I spent the night with Lucas, remember? We didn't exactly need a condom, being different species and all."

Hearing that Lucas and Ashley had made love had stung Esper, but it was a sting she was long used to and had to accept, especially since Lucas had Megan, and Ashley had confirmed the more "Intimate" nature of the two humans a long time ago in passing conversation. That is not what she was concentrated on, though. Jumping quickly into having sex with Ashley a realization had hit her. Not even 30 seconds after coming in she had seen that Lucas had orgasmed inside of Ashley, and many more times throughout the night that Esper didn't know the exact number of. Lucas' cum was still inside of Ashley and Esper had just added more on top of it, mixing them together. Esper glanced over at Lucas again and saw his sex-sticky dick out in open air.

 _We both did it inside there..._ Esper thought. _It's almost like WE had sex..._

"Huh." Ashley commented, appraisingly. "That was quick."

Esper looked down and her eyes widened and her blush deepened. While she was thinking of the implications of Lucas and sex, it had caused her to be aroused and within seconds she had hardened and her penis had smacked into Ashley's butt, on the small cum trail. Esper's jaw dropped, silently cursing herself to have that reaction.

"... Wait." Ashley realized. "Did you just harden up _after_ I told you-?"

Ashley was interrupted when Esper had shoved herself into Ashley full force making Ashley's statement turn into a pleasant hum as she let Esper take over. Esper was already in a _very_ awkward position, and getting aroused over something Lucus related would have been too much, so Esper made the choice to shove herself into Ashley again to keep her from speaking.

Esper didn't want Ashley to ask any questions, the later content on receiving penetration, so Esper just kept ramming into Ashley to keep her silent in her happy-go-fucky haze, moving her hips in rhythm in behind Ashley like the gears turning on a running trains' wheels. Esper herself had quickly felt her hips began to already protest on her, not used to really using any muscle, so she used her psychic abilities to keep herself moving inside of Ashley's warm, snug pussy. Ashley was just happy to have something in her at that moment, the torment of her heat not as bad while she was being fucked. Esper wasn't into the moment so she just kept her eyes closed and kept going into her friend.

Though a concern did raise for Esper after a few minutes. The second round was more of a job to keep Ashley quiet than anything and she could feel herself softening somewhat. She kept her eyes shut even tighter and increased her speed through her powers in hopes that her... _Member_ would harden on its own for the physical attention, but it did nothing. The softening was happening slowly, but gradually.

Once again the concern for Ashley rose, not wanting to see her friend go through heat-pain again, but it was hard for her to get... Hard. Esper couldn't help but wonder how in the world Lucas was able to last as long as he did, let alone just go through a second round?

The answer came quick and simple: Lucas had an actual attraction to Ashley. Esper was never really blind to it, but it seemed that Ashley and Lucas _pretended_ otherwise, for one reason or another (Though Esper had assumed that Megan probably had something to do about that regard.), but it would actually sometimes give an uncomfortable aura, especially when both parties pretended there was no meaning behind it. Esper had often seen them get into little accidents that had led seemed to cause them to escalate in emotions.

There was one time when Esper was still a kirlia and Ashley a combusken, Ashley had walked out of their tent (They all shared the same tent, the two pokemon not comfortable in pokeballs for so long) to use the bathroom in the woods while Esper still tried to sleep, but there was a flurry of apologies being thrown at one another hastily as Ashley had walked onto Lucas urinating on a tree that Ashley had stumbled upon, seeing his member dangling about. After Ashley had evolved into a blaziken and had been so for some time, Esper had awoken in their tent to see Lucus cuddling Ashley in his sleep with Ashley wide awake and wide-eyed as Lucas had been snuggling into her breast, Ashley blushing deeply and completely still. And once when they were in a motel while Esper was coming back from a snack machine, Lucas had walked in on Ashley in the shower, which had resulted in a surprised shriek from Lucas and a half-hearted jump from Ashley.

If none of that had said there was tension between them, then the all night sex was proof enough. Esper had the image of Ashley humping Lucas flash in her mind. That moment when Lucas had stopped everything and the only that moved was his twitching penis as he orgasmed in Ashley, his cum leaking down his shaft.

 _It looked like it felt good..._ Esper though. She felt herself harden once again at the thought of Lucas and sex and heard Ashley groan appraisingly and getting a deeper fucking again. Esper couldn't help herself at this point, but she opened her eyes and turned to look at Lucus. The sleeping human was in the same position as earlier, excluding the small amount of drool falling from the corner of his mouth as he snored. Esper had never actually seen Lucas' naked before then...

Esper was now completely hard and now she was actually _feeling_ the sex she was having. The tingling sensation was arising again as she stared at Lucas, mostly fixed on his member, though still flaccid, Esper had certain thoughts in regards to it, certain thoughts about Lucas she had since had to swallow when she had turned to her final form. Ashley had been in heaven the entire time, her upper-half now flopped on the mattress as Esper held onto her waist, the only thing that had any distance from the bed. The mattress was squeaking rapidly and fiercely as Esper slammed into Ashley.

Esper was nearing the edge, the sweet, blissful release so close. She had laid herself on Ashley's back, wrapping her arms around her stomach, gripping tight as she continually dug in and out of Ashley, the latest juices flowing out in a small puddle on the bed. Esper had been staring at Lucas during this, but had taken note of just how strangely warm Ashley really was before she went over the edge and cried out as she finally peaked.

Esper held on tight as she came inside of Ashley, gushing deep in her womb. Ashley groaned loudly in appreciation as she felt herself fill up, almost bringing her to orgasm, but not quite. Ashley was happy all the same however, being filled up. Esper had let out cute little moans with each shot coming out of her and Ashley was just basking in it.

When Esper was done she felt her psychic fade away from lack of concentration and was using Ashley as a pillow as she regained herself, and Ashley laid down flat on her front and was on cloud nine, breathing deeply. Esper had been friends with Ashley a long time, and as Ashley _was_ a fire-type pokemon it had only made sense that her body radiates heat more than average and had at times made their tent uncomfortably warm, but Esper was surprised just how warm Ashley was up-close. Esper didn't really pay attention to it at the beginning, but as she now had her arms wrapped around Ashley she was like a gigantic teddybear and was surprisingly soft. Ashley was definitely firm for the most part, especially around her abs, but the feathered-fur itself was smooth and silky to the touch. Esper couldn't help to grow to love to hold Ashley.

Ashley had begun to turn with Esper in tow, but the later had lifted herself to not get rolled over with Ashley and was on her knees on the bed as Ashley was now on her back. Esper couldn't help but admire the sight before her. Ashley was on her back with her knees bent and legs spread, her breasts jiggling with her rapid heart beat, abs flexing with every inhale, and her beautiful sapphire staring into Esper's crimson ones, which were wide with surprise at how she was feeling just then. Ashley had grabbed her pussy and opened it with her talons, Espers load leaking out Ashley and onto the bed.

"I-I need more..." Ashley said. "I still need to cum."

Esper was aware that her sexuality was a bit of a mess with her own personal confusion, and especially with Lucas, but for the first time she had actually recognized just how pretty Ashley was. And how it made Esper feel for the blaziken. There some feelings in there somewhere for Ashley, and for that moment, Esper didn't question anything. Her cock was still hard and she now draped herself across Ashley, tail wagging under control but still flicking juices under them. Esper had gently placed her hands just under Ashley's breasts and had positioned herself again for intercourse.

Esper entered Ashley again and went back into motion in missionary. Esper didn't look away from Ashley as she did it this time. Ashley's blue eyes looked up at Esper thankfully before closing and laid on the bed as Esper pistoned herself for the third time. Ashley made pleasant coos and grabbed onto Esper's green arms, holding on firmly as Esper began to speed up again, but Ashley wasn't there quite yet.

"P-please, ho-hold-AH!-on a bit longer!" Ashley begged. "I just need a bit more."

"What d-do you want m-me to do?" Esper asked. She laid herself on Ashley again, her face pressed against between Ashley's pillow of breasts as Esper's own pressed against Ashley's abs, Esper's nipples hard and pointy, scraping against Ashley through Esper's dress. "What do you n-need? Tell m-me."

"Harder!" Ashley wrapped her arms around Esper in a tight embrace, grunting as she could feel herself finally reaching her own climax. "Deeper!"

Esper began to actually slam into Ashley upon request, pulling out slower than before but ramming into Ashley with even more force with the help of the psychic's abilities. Esper could feel herself ready to shoot soon, and with Ashley now fiercely meeting Esper half-way but thrusting her pelvis into Epser's own was any indication for her, Ashley was almost there as well.

"Can I cum now?" Esper asked in a high tone. "Can I cum now?!"

"Yes!" Ashley confirmed. "Yes! Do it now! Q-quickly!"

After a few more slams, they finally had reached their peak at the same time. Esper didn't unleash a big pay load since the first two orgasms were "Draining", but she still let out some cumshots with velocity nonetheless. Ashley's vision went white as relief took her over again, her privates and spine tingling with her orgasm, squirting around Esper's dick and squeezing the life out of it, much to Esper's pleasure.

After their orgasm finally calmed down they just lay as they were before, Esper still inside of Ashley with a half-hard-on and their juices leaking, both breathing hard.

Esper, for the moment, felt loosened and relaxed, and actually happy. Until she opened her eyes and looked over to Lucas again, then doubt and confusion began to edge back. Esper was then beginning to realize that she had just had sex with a female blaziken next to a male human who had also had sex with the blaziken not too long ago. And at one point used the male as food for thought to reach one of her orgasms.

Esper was torn between two sides again, reprimanding her for having sex with a girl, but then also using a boy as fuel for herself while she pleasured herself when Esper herself has a male genitalia of her ( _His!_ A voice corrected harshly.) own. Esper felt a storm of depression and self-doubt begin to swirl in her ( _HIS!_ ) _(NO, HER!)_ head and felt like crying, but a certain blaziken wasn't done yet.

Esper's thought were immediately paused when she felt Ashley's talons dig into her arms. Esper flinched. It didn't really hurt, but it sure didn't feel nice.

"More..." Ashley muttered lowly, the heat once again wanting to take the wheel. She licked her beak and looked down at the now _very_ concerned gardevoir. "I need _more_...!"

The voices came back momentarily, and all had only agreed on one thing for the first time _ever_.

 _Well,_ They said in unison. _This bodes poorly._

...

 _The ralts was scared. Garith, after three months of having Ralts (Gareth had decided to call him), there was still almost no progress at all except for the occasional wobble Ralts was able to do, but that was nowhere near the level that Gareth had wanted out of him. Ralts had almost become skin and bones, ribs visible and cheeks sunken, and had not been able to keep up with the other pokemon even in walking pace._

 _Garith, however, had come up with, what he called his "Master Plan". The party of Gareth's pokemon had been surprised to hear that after three consecutive losses at the Rustboro Gym that they would just skip to Dewford Town and go after the fighting-type Gym Leader. Simply, the plan was this:_

 _He would enter the Gym and register only one pokemon as his party: Ralts. If simple training wasn't enough to wake up his psychic abilities, then maybe going straight into a high-stakes pokemon match would be enough to put Ralts in a constant sense of urgency and stress while being attacked by other pokemon to cause the psychic powers to come up as a form of defense, and when that happens, the type advantage would lead to their victory._

 _Gareth wouldn't have listened even if he had P.T.S.D., so there really wasn't any argument Ralts could make, but he was terrified. Ralts even clung onto hope that this could actually go the way Garith would hope for and maybe he wouldn't be so hard on Ralts. Maybe things would now come up in a brighter light._

 _Unfortunately, that wasn't the case._

 _Garith had walked into the darkened gym with Ralts in tow, ready to take on the world (Through his pokemon) and finally get his first Gym Badge. In the first battle, Ralts was able to hold his own by running away and able to dodge despite his lack of energy, but ultimately Ralts was not exactly built to take a hit. Every Time the makuhita would land a blow of Ralts, he would do his best to get up and try again with Gareth yelling at him to do so. Garith only told Ralts to get up when he was down and only ordered a dodge half the time, in which he didn't was usually when Ralts would get hit. After the eighth blow Ralts couldn't stay conscious anymore and was down for the count, the referee yelling that the victory was for home._

 _Ralts was healed at the pokemon center, and Gareth was deathly quiet toward him. He didn't yell, he didn't shout, he didn't even hit the Ralts this time, though the minimal food was still given in very short amounts._

 _It was raining the following day when they went to Dewford Cave. Ralts was in his pokeball in the blackness, floating around when the ball opened, being let out of the ball. When Ralts was able to get his bearings the first thing he noticed was the cold water drops landing on his head. Then he noticed the sandy little beach area next to a patch of woods and just a little ways down was a cave, the open mouth opening dark and creepy to Ralts on the heavily dark cloud day. Lightning struck somewhere off in the distance making Ralts jump in his skin._

 _Looking up at his trainer questionably he was met with Gareth's resting-pissed face. When Ralts saw that the pokeballs button was glowing white instead of red for a moment before fading he was then very concerned and knew what that meant. He wasn't able to really process this fully, hoping there was some mistake, but Gareth had made it clear what was to happen._

 _"_ This _," He said blankly. "Is where we part ways." He turned to leave, giving a barely sincere wave over his shoulder. "Good luck and whatever."_

 _Ralts felt his heart sink into his chest, standing there alone in the rain, Gareth's back facing him. Ralts started to immediately panic. He certainly didn't like Garith any, but he was quite literally the only life-line for the pokemon at the time. Ralts was now in a completely new area with a different habitat of pokemon, no idea of what is edible food on the island, and on top of that it was in a very intense storm. Ralts ran over to Garith, but when Gareth had heard the sand shift behind him he turned to give the pokemon an intense glare, stopping Ralts in his tracks._

 _"Oh, don't think you can come back after this!" He shouted at the pokemon, the little creature flinching. "You have made absolutely_ no _relevant progression, no matter how many punishments I give you just keep fucking up, and on top of that..." Gareth gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, causing Ralts to take a step back out of fear. The next sentence came out in a surprisingly violent shriek. "YOU_ HUMILIATED _ME BACK THERE! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK, BUT YOU HAD TO JUST SCREW IT UP, DIDN'T YOU!?"_

 _Ralts shivered where he stood (Partially from the cold), and felt like an absolute disappointment. Ralts had tried to hold in his tears and had still slipped out a sob as he tried to keep himself composed. "I'm sorry... "_

 _Ralts had no way to speak the human language, but the tone was enough to understand. Garith had simply turned his back again and walked back to Dewford Town through the heavy rain, leaving the pokemon behind at the cave mouth._

 _Ralts was devastated. He had never felt so scared and alone._

 _Lightning struck again, this one not too far away from Ralts, making him jump out of his skin and made his heart thud hard to the point it would have hurt if not for the sudden adrenaline rush. Another bolt came striking down from the sky and Ralts turned tail and ran full sprint inside of the cave to get away from the raging storm. After the third bolt and only just getting in the cave Ralts had decided to run deeper in the cave to get as far away from the storm as possible. Ralts didn't know how long he had wondered for in the cave in his panic, but he had finally stopped when the adrenaline wore off and all the tiring factors of the last few months had taken effect and he simply couldn't go on anymore. It was pitch black before he realized it and couldn't see anything at all. He wondered around until he found stable ground to sit on and he leaned against a rock for support._

 _Here he was now. Cold, hungry and nutritionally deprived, and alone. So far away from what he could call home from the other ralts, kirlia, and the lady Gard. Abandoned by the trainer that was supposed to take care of him and left to basically rot wherever that cave would have him._

 _Ralts began to cry. When the tears came out he then began to sob and hiccup there in the dark. He cried until he thought he would run out of tears, eventually falling sideways and just staying there, exhaustion finally taking over. He could have sworn he had heard someone far away say something._

 _"Hello?" It sounded like, but it sounded too far away at that point. Ralts just let his eyes close and let sleep come to him. He was out within seconds._

 _..._

 _Ralts had awoken to something roughly poking him in the face. Ralts was very groggy, tired, and his throat was very dry. He still couldn't see anything, but he could clearly hear three different voices muttering to themselves quietly. To the average human, they would have heard them keep saying "sableye". After waking up all Ralts could do was moan weakly._

 _"Ah!" One said in surprise, its voice guttural and growly. "It is alive!"_

 _"Surprising." Another commented. It was hard for Ralts to differentiate the voices from one another, all sounding the same to him. They must have been closely related._

 _"Does this mean we can't eat it?" Disappointment._

 _"Just means we have to kill it first. Better not to eat it alive. Too much noise when it screams, maybe."_

 _Not that the Ralts could even muster one to begin with._

 _"Can't we just go looking for pretty stones to eat again? I prefer to eat the pretty stones."_

 _"We can't find any pretty stones!" This one sounded annoyed, like it had repeated this too many times before. "We have to eat the little pokemon if we want to fill our belly's!"_

 _"Not a lot of meat on this one's bones." This one grabbed Ralts' arm and squeezed, feeling how thin he really was. He moaned in protest, but couldn't do anything. "Might not fill our belly's much, this won't."_

 _"Can't be picky, can't be picky! Smash it with a rock!"_

 _"Messy, messy!_ You _do it!"_

 _While they debated on who would be the one to kill him, Ralts only laid there. He couldn't fight anymore. He nowhere near had the energy to do anything except lay there and wait for them to finally do something with him. He didn't sob but tears did fall from his eyes. He didn't want to die, but there really wasn't anything that could help him now._

 _There was a sudden blinding light that appeared from somewhere behind a rock, hurting Ralts eyes and making the sableye hiss in protest. They turned toward the source and had taking fighting stances, prepared to attack whoever it was._

 _A small clatter and in the middle of the light there were a handful of small gems in the center. The sableye only gawked for a moment before they jumped at the gems and grabbed what they could, fighting each other to get more. They continued to fight each other for more than ten seconds before clearing the floor of the gems and scattering into the darkness of the cave, out of sight of the light. Now it was just Ralts in the beam. His eyes stopped hurting from the light, but he was wondering why it hadn't moved on._

 _"Oh, shit..." A male voice breathed. It sounded younger than Garith, a teenager, definitely human. "That's not good."_

 _"Do you think it's dead?" A female voice asked, very concerned. It was a combusken._

 _The light got closer until it was only a foot away from him, then the light was set to the side on the ground, still aiming at him. A hand went up to his nose, smelling of mud and dirt._

 _"It's still breathing." The male said, clearly relieved. He touched Ralts face, who groaned in protest as the human brushed his finger on his cheeks. "Looks like we found the source of the crying."_

 _"Poor thing." The combusken said. Ralts was used to hearing Gareth say this sarcastically, but the sincere tone in the combusken's voice was surprising._

 _"Can you get the bottle out of my backpack, Ashley?"_

 _The combusken, who the human called Ashley, paused for a second, there was a sound of a zipper, and then the untwisting of a cap. The human tilted the bottle to Ralts mouth to get a few drops on him, and when a drop of the water went through the crack of his mouth a moistened his tongue he found renewed strength and latched onto the bottle, guzzling the water. The human had placed his hand under Ralts to help him stay up as the pokemon downed the entire thing._

 _"I didn't think ralts were native to this area." Ashley said._

 _"They're not." The human said, taking the bottle away when it was empty. Ralts belched lightly and felt some life come back to him, throat no longer burning. "You can only find them near Oldale, around Route 102. Some trainer must have lost 'em here."_

 _Ralts found this odd. It was like the human was actually talking to the combusken._

 _"That's really concerning. The trainer must be worried sick..." Ashley said with sympathetically. Her tone softened. "Are we going to take it with us, Lucus?"_

 _"Well, it's not trying to bite or kill me. Like some other pokemon." He said that last bit pointedly, not toward Ashley, but toward his belt._

 _"Well," Ashley rebutted. "Didn't you think it was weird that the aron was only nice to you_ while _you had food?_

 _"Hey, I didn't expect him to get pissed off and eat half of my shoe!" The human (Lucas) said defensively. He gently picked up Ralts and unzipped his jacket placing Ralts inside then zipped Ralts up in it, hand still on him from outside to keep him balanced. Lucus kept a firm grip to make sure Ralts didn't fall out. "And on top of that, now I have to wear this grocery bag with duct tape on the way back to the inn! A little bit of sympathy would be nice."_

 _"It's not my fault nine-out-of-ten pokemon want to kill you." Ashley shot back, her tone playful. They began to walk, Lucus shifting to make sure the ralts was not going to tumble out._

 _"Bite me, you little shit!" Lucas said with a laugh, no hint of malice in his tone at all._

 _Ralts felt warm inside the jacket. The human's body heat was nice and warm and the jacket helped kept it all in while Ralts was nice and snug in there. The grip on the human's hand was gentle. Ralts felt less weak after getting some water. The conversation between the pokemon and the human going back and forth, all calm and happy to be in each others company with no urgency or distress (Though they were walking fast to the entrance to get the Ralts some help as soon as possible), and was just friendly all-in-all._

 _Ralts couldn't help but just relax. He didn't know what they were going to do, but right then he didn't care. Right now he was the most comfortable he had ever been in his life, and since he was still physically drained, he began to doze off. He snuggled into the jacket and fell asleep, blissfully dreamless._

 _..._

 _Ralts awoke again in the dark, but not the darkness of a cave. He still didn't feel so hot, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. Ralts' eyes adjusted and saw that he was in a room, mostly casted in a black-grey light from the window, and when Ralts turned his head to the window he did see the clouds were so dark they were almost black, excluding the lightning that flashed across the sky. There was a few orange glows around the room and Ralts looked to see candles lit about the room, which upon inspection he saw it was a basic inn room, with a couch, a chair, coffee table, and he assumed there was a bedroom somewhere, usually with two beds. It seemed like an older building._

 _Ralts then noticed he was still inside of the humans jacket, but instead he was wrapped in it and placed on top of a pillow, which was actually the first time he had_ ever _used a pillow before. He knew they were just a sack full of cotton and Gareth never let him use one, and before then he was used to just sleeping on cave floor or grass, so he never thought he was missing anything by it. As he was squished into warm fluffiness as he literally sunk into it, he imagined this was the same as being in a cloud, cause this was the closest to heaven he had ever been in his life. The room itself was cold, he could tell by the slight chill he could feel on his face since it was the only thing open to air, but the rest of him was nice and toasty._

 _"Ah!" A voice said from above him. He was startled a bit, but didn't jump. "You're awake! That's great!"_

 _Ralts looked up to see the face of a combusken, peeking her head over the couch to look in on him. The combusken (Ashley, Ralts remembered) squinted a bit and did her best to upturn the corners of her beak to try and form a smile. It made Ralts heart fluttered. It took him a second to process that at one moment they were in the cave, and the next they were in some inn. They had really taken him back to their place._

 _"You took me with you..." The ralts said in surprise._

 _"Well, of course, silly!" Ashley said, walking around the couch to sit on the chair across from Ralts, the candle glowing between them on the coffee table. Ralts noticed that this combusken had looked a little different from those he saw follow other trainers back in Oldale, it was a little more... Human looking, with the more feminine shapes of a female, but it kind of added to her charm. It seemed to fit her well. "There wasn't any way we were going to leave you there like you were. Honestly, we were afraid you were dead, or going to be."_

 _"You... And your trainer." Ralts remembered what the human had done, vaguely, and even then he couldn't help but feel just a little weary all the same._

 _Ashley didn't notice the weariness. She just assumed he was still tired. "Yeah! We were checking out the Dewford Cave to see if he could find any golden nuggets to pawn, and we heard..." Ashley cleared her throat. "Crying. We went to check it out, and there you were. Just in time, too. Those sableye didn't seem too friendly."_

 _Ralts recalled them dispersing after they had been thrown some gems. "You guys fed them."_

 _Ashley nodded. "We didn't find much, but we did find some valuables. Mostly crystals and those gems."_

 _"Your trainer must be pretty mad about losing those."_

 _"Not at all!" Ashley assured. The happy-go-lucky nature of the pokemon was a little odd to him. He had never really seen a pokemon under a trainer so happy. "It was either that or beat them off, and he was afraid you'd get hurt in the process. We still had some left and a nugget, so it all worked out."_

 _Ralts frowned. "Had...?"_

 _"He went to go sell what he has. We had a hook-up with another trainer who wanted them, so he's getting that finished up right now. He should be back soon." Ashley tilted her head. "Are you thirsty?"_

 _Ralts smacked his lips and nodded politely. Ashley went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and came back to the ralts, helping him settle into an upright position to drink easier. He drank half of the glass before he was done then Ashley took the glass from him and set in on the coffee table. "These human inns aren't as well lit as I remember." Ralts commented._

 _"Lightning hit a power grid." Ashley informed her. "There was some kind of complication with the backup generators, but when that gets fixed it should brighten up soon. And warmer. You're not too cold, are you?"_

 _Ralts shook his head and said he was fine. Ashley then sat on the couch with Ralts and happily kicked her feet while she leaned back easily. Ashley introduced herself by her name and the ralts nodded with a small smile that quickly turned into a frown. It was quiet between them for a while, Ashley waiting for the ralts to say something, while Ralts himself seemed somewhat downcast and deep in thought. Ashley clicked the roof of her beak with her tongue and decided to ask what had been bugging her and Lucas._

 _"So," Ashley asked in a drawl. "Did you have a trainer with you?"_

 _Ralts flinched at the question, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Ralts took a moment before answering with an absent and simple_ yes _._

 _"Well, do you happen to know their name?" Ashley pressed, trying to sound hopeful. "When the power comes back on, Lucus can do a search for them, try and get back into to contact so you can-."_

 _"I-uh..." Ralts interrupted with a polite cough. "I_ had _a trainer. He had let me out in the woods today. I'm... " He trailed off, shaking his head._

 _Ashley frowned, regretting asking him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry on a sensitive topic."_

 _Ralts shook his head. "It's fine."_

 _"You must've been out there for some time." Ashley said._

 _Ralts frowned at Ashley before looking down. "He had released me this morning."_

 _"... During a storm?"_

 _Ralts shrugged, his next words he tried to play off matter-of-factly. "It would have happened sooner or later anyway. I can't really use my psychic abilities. Why would a trainer want to keep me around if I can't do anythi-?"_

 _Ralts was cut off by a cough that forced its way out of him, the jacket he used as a blanket sliding off of his shoulders. The chill of the room got him quickly and he shivered before putting the thing back on, but not before Ashley noticed something about the pokemon. Before he wrapped himself back up Ashley had noticed that the ralts was very thin, to the point that she could clearly see his ribs._

 _Ashley's mind was fitting some pieces together when the door to the room opened._

 _Lucas came inside the room, one hand with two bags in it, the other with his room key and an umbrella, the previous of which he put into his pocket as he closed the door behind him with his foot. Since the jacket was still being used for the ralts he had settled to put on a white long sleeved shirt that did an okay job of keeping him warm._

 _"I'm back." He said and walked over to the couch, setting the bags on the coffee table. "Sorry I took so long. You have no idea how hard it was to find a restaurant around here that used gas stoves." He plopped on the chair with a groan. Ashley cleared her throat to get Lucus' attention, and when he looked Ashley nodded to Ralts, sitting up and awake. Lucas gave a friendly smile and leaned forward. "Glad to see you're still among the living. How're you feeling?"_

 _Ralts said nothing. He shied into himself and curled in a small ball inside the jacket. Lucas frowned, looking toward Ashley with concern._

 _"He's still not feeling so hot." Ashley confirmed for the ralts._

 _Lucas nodded. "I see." He looked over to Ralts again, his friendly smile returning. "I'm sorry to hear that. I would have taken you to the pokemon center, but with the power outage most of their machines aren't working and there's only so much they can do with their back-up generators, there isn't really much I can do. You can hang here until you feel better, though."_

 _Ralts looked at Lucas questionably. He wondered why the human was even trying to talk to him, or why Ashley spoke to the human like he would understand her, but he seemed to take what she said with... Understanding. Ralts then remembered that they actually_ did _hold a conversation with each other in the cave as they were exiting._

 _"You can understand us?" Ralts asked with slight amazement._

 _Lucas kept smiling as he tapped his earpiece. "Because of this thing. It translates what pokemon say into human."_

 _"My trainer_ never _had one of those."_

 _Lucas' smile turned a little disappointed. "Not many keep them around... " He perked up. "Speaking of trainers, if you can remember the name of your..."_

 _"I was released." Ralts cut in quietly. "I don't have a trainer anymore."_

 _Lucas went quiet by the Ralts bluntness. It was obviously a sensitive subject for the pokemon, and with how the pokemon was in health currently, he thought that maybe just keeping things positive would be better for the pokemon's well being as it was right then._

 _"Well," Lucas tried to move on. "I imagine you're pretty hungry. I got some food for all of us, if you'd like some."_

 _At the sound of the word food, Ralts stomach immediately reacted, causing him to blush and grip his stomach to keep quiet, out of habit. Lucas nodded and smiled as he reached into one of the bags, grabbing the three styrofoam containers and plastic forks that came with them._

 _"The only place open was some pancake house, so I basically got us breakfast for dinner."_

 _"Well, you can't beat that!" Ashley grabbed hers from Lucas and opened it immediately and dug into its contents._

 _Ralts had been surprised when Lucas leaned over and handed the container of human food to him, and was even more surprised to see that Ashley was just used to something like this. Garith would get them poke-pellets to eat and spread them out individually depending of how much he felt they deserved. All the other food went to himself, of course. He looked up again and saw that Ashley was just enjoying herself, and to Lucas who was eating his food at a normal pace. The third meal must've really been for him. He was nervous to ask them how to use the utensil, so he just watched them eat for a minute, memorizing how to use the fork from how they were using it before opening his container._

 _Inside the container sectioned off the three foods, being a small stack of brown circles, eggs cooked in a scrambled mess, and a few strips of fried meat. This would be the first time he ever tried human food, and though he had sometimes seen trainers give of a bit of their own to their pokemon (Not a whole meal, but just a bit), the pokemon always seemed very happy to partake. Ralts had clumsily used his fork to cut into the butter-syrup covered hot cakes and get a chunk of his utensil. He shrugged, and stuck the fork in his mouth to see what all the fuss was about._

 _Ralts froze. He had been still for so long that it had caught Lucas and Ashley's attention that he had just sat there with a fork in his mouth, looking into space with wide eyes._

 _"Um..." Ashley pressed. "Are you okay?"_

 _Ralts stayed still for a moment longer before he ate quite literally stabbed at his food with gusto and an almost primitive hunger, using that fork like an expert. Lucas and Ashley had never seen someone eat something so fast in their life._

SWEET! _Ralts thought as he ate greedily._ So sweet! So soft, and nice, and _good_ , and-

 _It was then that Ralts realized that he was not breathing like he should have been. It was the first time he had ever experienced a clog. Ashley and Lucas got up to help, the previos quickly grabbed the water from the table and told him to drink it and it would help. After washing down a painfully large chunk of food, he took a deep, satisfying inhale._

 _"WHAT ARE THESE!?" Ralts asked with excitement, loud and sudden, causing Ashley to jump and Lucas to snicker at her expense. Ashley blinked._

 _"Pancakes...?_

 _"Why are they so tasty!?" Ralts asked in bewilderment._

 _"... Because they just do?" Ashley didn't really know how to answer the question properly. With that Ralts quickly changed his attention back to the food, this time forcing himself to eat slower than he did before, but still quickly. At first Lucas found it amusing because he thought that the Ralts was eating so fast cause it was new for him, but now he realized he was eating because he was starving._

 _"Dude, when was the last time you had something to eat?" Lucas asked._

 _Ralts only answered in between bites, but they were honest answers cause he just wanted to answer then go back to eating._

 _"Yesterday." Om-nom. "But I never did get to where my last trainer-" Chew, swallow. "Wanted, so I never got a whole lot to eat." Om-nom. "He'd always get mad when I couldn't use my powers."_

 _Ralts then tried a piece of bacon, and after a test bite and he had tasted the protein, he gobbled it down. He just seemed very content eating._

 _Lucas however was still stuck on what the Ralts had just said. "'The fuck...?" He muttered to himself. While Ralts was eating, Ashley had gotten Lucus attention and had nodded to the bedroom area to indicate she wanted to talk to him privately. Lucas nodded and followed her there, leaving Ralts to his meal._

 _Ralts had downed the eggs moments after and was licking the syrup on the styrofoam when he noticed they weren't in the room. He looked around and saw that they were in the bedroom, Lucus kneeling down to Ashley's level, talking in hush tones. Ashley had looked sad as she talked to him while he had kept his expression plane and calm. They talked back and forth and Ralts was immediately worried if he had done something wrong and scratched his face nervously... And his hand came back annoyingly sticky from the syrup._

 _Ashley and Lucas came back a short time later and Ashley sat on the couch, sitting next to Ralts while Lucas chose to kneel in front of him. Ralts had then become concerned that they would tell him that he had to go right there and then. Ralts then realized that he had let it slip that he wasn't able to use his abilities, and it seemed that humans didn't like pokemon who couldn't (It seemed like anyone who learned about this didn't really want anything to do with him, except the nice kirlia and sometimes the hitmonchan). Ralts thought that maybe if he asked nicely that they would wait until the rain dies down so he could at least-_

 _"Um, hey." Lucas interrupted Ralts thoughts, the later flinching. Lucas pretended not to notice._

 _Ralts was waiting for the moment the words came out of the human's mouth, and do everything he can not to cry._

 _"Look, I can tell you've been through a lot, but..."_

 _He just needed to except how what he said was going to be. Ralts took a deep breath._

 _"If you want, you can stay with us as long as you need to."_

 _Ralts felt his heart stop for a moment and he stared at the human with wide eyed shock. He let out the breath he was holding weakly._

 _Lucas mistook this as the Ralts being appalled by the idea of being under a trainer again, which he completely understood. "It doesn't have to be forever, I promise! I can even take you wherever you want to go, granted it would take a while to get the funds."_

 _"Lucas mostly does odd jobs," Ashley supplied. "But once in awhile, we can try our luck in trainer battles. I've won my fair share, helped Lucas with things. If you_ want _to battle."_

 _Ralts lips trembled. "B-but... " Ralts voice hitched a bit, trying to get his voice under control. "I-I-I can't even use my powers! I w-wouldn't be able to do a-anything..."_

 _Lucas shared a quick glance with Ashley, then they both turned to Ralts with a shrug._

 _"We don't care." Lucas said easily. "You can just sit backseat until we can get things done. Either or, until then, if you want, you can be apart of our party. What do you say?"_

 _Ralts obviously knew that Gareth was a bad person and not the average trainer, that much was certain, but at the same time Ralts knew that he was a rare species of pokemon in the Hoenn region, and he doubted any other trainer would miss the chance to get their hands on any ralts, let alone offer one a way back to what they would call home. Yet this human, Lucas, in front of him was smiling a sincere, warm smile as he gave the offer, not even wanting to utilize the psychic abilities humans found so powerful, or even caring if he had any._

 _"Why?" Ralts asked sincerely in confusion. None of it made any sense to him. "Why would you do that for me?"_

 _Lucas shrugged again. "Why not? I don't mind helping. Maybe I just think it'd be nice to see a smile on that syrupy face."_

 _"Also," Ashley supplied. "It'd be nice to hang around a pokemon that_ didn't _want to harm my trainer."_

 _Lucas looked down at his feet. On one foot was a sneaker, and the other was a mountain boot. After catching the Aron and trying to get along with it, it had eaten one of his boots and rendered it useless, as mentioned earlier. The sneaker was kept after a previous diglett had made a pothole in front of him while walking, making him trip and had stolen the shoe after Lucas had tripped and landed on his face. He didn't know why the random diglett had done it in the first place. It wasn't like it served it any purpose..._

 _Ralts was still dumbfounded. They barely even knew him and yet they were ready to stick their neck out for him. He tried to say something more, but the words only came out as a stutter._

 _Lucas held up a hand politely to quiet the ralts. "Why don't you sleep on it? At least waiting until the storm passes will help give you time to think on it. We aren't leaving for a little while."_

 _Ralts didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded eagerly. The memory of almost getting hit by lightning scared the crap out of him and he didn't want to head into that again._

 _Lucas clapped his hands once. "Great! That makes me feel better."_

 _Ashley nodded in agreement. She then looked at Lucus with a raised brow. "By the way, were you able to find something to help our friend here get better?"_

 _Lucus' eyes widened a bit in realization. "That's right! I almost forgot!" He reached over his shoulder for the second bag he had brought with him. " I wasn't sure what would be good nutrition for a ralts, so I got something that is mostly found on the home route."_

 _Lucus revealed what was in the bag, and when Ralts looked over at it, it was like a geodude had slammed into his chest._

 _Barely able to fit in Lucus palm was an oran barry. It was unnaturally massive, and it was plump and smooth, and the berry reflected so much light from the candle it almost glowed on its own. Ralts couldn't even imagine the chances of coming across the same sized berry in such a short amount of time. All he could do was gawk at it._

 _"Dear Arceus in the sky!" Ashley almost yelled. "Where did you even_ get _that thing?"_

 _"The guy I sold the stuff to found this somewhere on the island." Lucas said as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut the berry into slices. "Threw it in as a thank you. Lucky us, huh?"_

 _After making the berry into eight pieces, he offered one to Ralts and set the others on top of the closed styrofoam container for the pokemon to eat at his leasure. Ralts silently took the berry with trembling hands, in complete disbelief of what was actually happening at that moment. The odds of it was so astounding. He slowly and quietly brought the berry to his mouth and took and absent bite._

 _The berry was unbelievably juicy, and it was so sweet it was almost as good as the pancakes he had just eaten. He chewed slowly, and despite filling his tiny frame with the large amount of food from earlier, his stomach growled eagerly more for the berry to be in his system._

 _Lucas winced and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, but..." He grabbed the end of his white long-sleeved with one hand and the cup of water in the other, dumping the end of his shirt in what's left of the glass to soak up._

 _Ashley snorted, taking of piece of berry for herself. "Really, Lucus?"_

 _"Eat me." He told her, her smiling and rolling her eyes. He didn't take his eyes off of Ralts face. "Can I just clean your face real quick? I have a thing against sticky." Before Ralts could say yes or no, Lucus urged in a way that seemed way too familiar. "_ Please. I'll be quick. _"_

 _Ralts didn't reject him, and when he leaned in and gently wiped off Ralts face, he remembered a certain concerned and friendly kirlia doing the same thing for him what felt like too long ago. Halfway through cleaning, Ralts couldn't take it anymore. He let out a sob and tears began to fall around Lucas shirt. After that he the damn broke and tears began to fall out again, openly crying in front of people that he (She) would soon call the most important people to him. Lucas and Ashley immediately jumped to ask if he was okay, which caused him to cry even more. The two didn't know what else to do so they comforted Ralts the best they could, Lucus placing a hand on top of Ralts head while Ashley reached around Ralts shoulders in an awkward embrace. Both of them were nice and warm to him, and their touches were gentle and caring._

 _Ralts hoped this moment would never end._

 _..._

Esper prayed to whatever deity, pokemon or otherwise, that this would end already.

Esper didn't know how many times Ashley had already came, or even how many time Esper came herself, all she did know was that the light from the crack in the curtains from the window had just come out coming from an early blue when she had first arrived, but now the crack was at its brightest, having to be somewhere between noon and three in the afternoon. How long had Ashley been up for, Arceusdamnit!?

Esper lay on her side in a sprawl with Ashley sitting up against her, grabbing one leg and slung it over her shoulder while the other leg remained under her, Esper's dick inside of her in a sideways motion, Ashley humping against Esper with manic glee. Ashley clung to Esper's leg like she were afraid the scarlet eyed pokemon would fly away while Esper laid against the pillow too weak to even fight back anymore, just kind of accepting it at this point.

Ashley kept having Esper force-fuck her sideways. When Esper began to groan and her cock began to familiarly twitch in build-up, Ashley quivered in anticipation and sped up sliding Esper in and out of her. Esper felt the tingles of her penis vibrate through her as she was nearing another orgasm while Ashley clung tightly to Esper's leg as her walls shifted and quivered around the intruding shaft as she was nearing her own orgasm, her vision flashing white in excitement.

Esper moaned in repetition until it turned into a rhythmic squeak as she couldn't hold back anymore and as Ashley reached her climax and squeezed the gardevoir to milk her for everything she had. Esper unloaded into Ashley's womb with her eyes clenched shut and clutching the blanket as she shot while Ashley leaned backwards with her eyes rolled into her head as she squirted around Esper's cock, the relief coming out in waves like an ocean to ease the burning sensation.

Ashley let go of Esper with a deep inhale, letting the psychic lay down on the bed fully, submerging into the blanket with a relief of her own. Esper silently hoped that Ashley would be finally done, she could try and go to sleep, and then they could never speak of this again.

That fantasy was short lived when she felt taloned fingers grip her thighs and turned her to face the ceiling. She wondered when she was going to see Ashley crawl on top of her to ride her, but she instead felt something different. Something big, wet, and hot traveled down up, down, and all around Esper's member, goading the half-hard thing back to life, messaging it, circling around it.

"Ashley... Please..." Esper gasped as the tongue continued to taste her dick, Ashley still gripping her thighs to hold Esper steady and keep her from moving. "A-aren't you d-done yet!?"

Ashley's answer was to slide her tongue across and in between Esper's testicals, causing Esper to squeak at the new experience as Ashley messaged her balls while the tip of her penis tapped against Ashley's forehead. Esper gripped the sheets as Ashley worked her magic, Esper eventually grabbing onto Ashley's unmovable force of a skull, Ashley's antenne-things between Esper's main green fingers. Esper tried to move her away but she may as well try and physically move a boulder.

Esper gasped at Ashley's next movement. Ashley had travelled down with her tongue past Esper's balls to her asshole, her tongue pressing against the tight entrance. A pokemon that goes through healing via pokeball at the pokemon center goes through getting all their injuries, ailments, and waste removed, so Esper didn't have to clean up since she had already at the Center. Not that she had _planned_ for this. Esper's cock thumped against Ashley's head as her body reacted to the touch to her anus. Ashley took initiative and had moved one hand from Esper's thigh to her penis and began to gently stroke her penis with her taloned hands, ducking her head under Esper to get into a better angle to lick her butthole.

Esper wanted to say she didn't like what was happening, but her penis was reacting immensely to the contact of Ashley's moist appendage pressing against her ass, and the stroking was driving her crazy as she was being pleasured from both ends. Ashley would lick circles around the sphincter, lick across back and forth down the crack over it, and would press against it without actually penetrating.

It was then when Ashley had penetrated that Esper had a reaction. Ashley had finally pressed against her asshole with enough force that she had penetrated through. Esper's eyes shot wide open as she felt her ass fill with something wet and hot and she couldn't take it anymore and had unloaded. Cum shot out of her into the air with distance, cumming on Ashley's hand and some of the streams of jizz landing on Ashley's sandy blonde hair, all the while Ashley kept stroking and goading for more to come out, her tongue never moving from where it was.

Esper had calmed down in moments, gasping as she had came harder this time then she had before. Ashley had let go of her and Esper's ass connected with the bed. Ashley had fingered some of the cum off of her hair and had began to lick it off of her talons with absent lust, wrapping it in her tongue. Ashley looked Esper in the eyes as she laid there, and the look in her eyes was something Esper had seen too much that day: _More_.

Esper had the voices bickering back and forth to each other on and off through the whole ordeal, barely silencing themselves when she tried to rationalize, but Esper's own voice had finally silenced them into shock as she had gripped her green hair in her large green hands and eyes widened manically.

 _I CAN'T TAKE IT!_ She screamed in her head.

It was Esper this time who took the lead and had snapped forward and grabbed Ashley by the wrists, surprising Ashley. Esper had slapped her arms around Ashley's back and had an almost frightening grip. Then Esper had rammed herself back into Ashley who had melted into the sex, at this point had become the embodiment of the instinct.

Esper hadn't let up and had just kept slamming herself upward inside of Ashley without remorse, just giving Ashley what she wanted and letting her get closer and closer to her own climax. Esper had gripped onto Ashley's buttocks to get a better grip as she rammed into Ashley's walls, rubbing inside rhythmically, face buried between Ashley's breasts as Ashley leaned her head back and drooled slightly as she looked up in heaven.

Esper then moved her hands to Ashley's hips to help her be able to separate her upper-half to look up at Ashley, still keeping pace and fucking the blaziken with gusto. Ashley's walls were tightening around Esper's cock like a heartbeat that had continually increased, a signal Esper picked up that Ashley was nearing climax.

"Look at me!" Esper growled at the fire-type. "LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!"

Ashley had absently craned her neck down to face the psychic-type, looking down to Esper and staring into her crimson irises that Ashley had always found pretty. Though, a little thing that was different that had her mildly confused was the blue that was around the edges...

Ashley was nearing another climax, though, so it couldn't have been _that_ important. Though what Ashley didn't realize was that she was suddenly getting very sleepy, very quickly.

Esper could feel her own orgasm approaching, but she was more concerned with keeping her Hypnosis active while at the same time keeping her hips moving and fucking Ashley to keep her from noticing the sleeping spell Esper was placing, afraid Ashley would react badly and keep the fuck-fest up until nightfall.

Ashley could feel her orgasm approaching, but hadn't held back due to drowsiness that took over that had turned into dozing off during sex. Esper kept it up until she reached the peak and had ejaculated into Ashley for the umpteenth time, Ashley's body reaching it's own climax in answer.

It was then followed by Ashley slowly leaning forward toward Esper as Ashley's eyes closed, Esper having to quickly dip to the side to avoid being crushed under Ashley. When Ashley collided with the pillow it was immediately followed by a deep snore, which Esper met with a deep sigh of relief. Esper had fallen backwards onto her butt, her dress falling forward to cover her privates, sitting cross legged on the as relief washed through her.

"And _stay_ down..." Esper had said in small victory. "You monster..."

Esper heard a shifting creak from the opposite bed and her heart jumped into her throat as her head shot up to look at the noise.

Lucas was now sitting up and fully awake, looking toward the bed the two pokemon who had just repeatedly mated were scrambled on, looking uncomfortable with his face red. He had the blanket on the bed wrapped his waist to hide his dignity, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Esper had went pale, then blushed. They had both done the dirty deed in the same room, with the same person, within almost the same day. The awkward in the air was thick in the room between them.

After a few very uncomfortable moments of silence, Lucas didn't know what else to do but to politely clear his throat.

"Well," He said quietly. "I don't know about you, but I could use a glass of water."

...

 _The trio had went to a diner after the storm had cleared, which had taken three days. In those three days, Ralts had been staying with Lucas and Ashley and those days were a very well needed reprieve. The back-up generator had kicked in not too long after Ralts next cry session and the heater had finally turned on. After that they had decided to turn in and Ralts wondered if he would need to sleep inside the pokeball, but Lucas had asked if she would be okay sharing a bed with Ashley with which Ralts had absolutely no problems with. That night Lucas had changed into a white t-shirt and sweatpants and fell into the bed awaiting sleep to come to him. Ralts had crawled up onto the second bed (With help from Ashley) and had felt a mattress for the first time and had sunk into it. Sleep came to him almost immediately._

 _The days after that were pretty regular for Lucas and Ashley with Ralts along for the ride, just sitting around the inn room and getting food when it was time to eat, and though he did get the average pokemon food for them sometimes he would always make sure there was some human food so they at least had something good to taste with it, which Ralts was more than grateful for. He had eaten a hamburger, some pizza, and mostly cup ramen, but even that was like heaven for the Ralts mouth._

 _After the storm was dying down the downpour became average Lucus had done a quick odd job around the town and had left Ashley and Ralts to themselves. In the time he was gone Ralts had finally confided some of the things his trainer had been doing, his "Training", the rough treatment, and the "Master plan" to have Ralts finally achieve the psychic power within him, and how that failure finally resulted. After hearing this Ashley had brought the tiny ralts into an embrace and just held him there, with Ralts meeting the hug and having another cry. Ashley held him tight and stroked the back of his head gently with her talons._

 _When Lucas had come back he had a little money left over and had thought it would be nice to play some arcade games so they had went to the local pizzeria which had a few there. They were the classic games, such a yellow head eating white blocks before specters got him, a spaceship shooting asteroids, and one of a plumber going through odd landscapes to get a princess with each castle not actually having her until the last one, though this one was two player with the second player being the plumbers brother._

 _Ralts had never had that much fun in his life._

 _When they had went to bed again that night Lucas again had dropped into the bed to sleep, Ashley helping the Ralts onto their bed, but as they went to bed Ashley had reached to the pokemon and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder which made the ralts blush. Ashley simply gave him a smile._

 _"Things will get better for you." Ashley told him with sincerity. "I promise."_

 _Ashley fell asleep and Ralts just lay there on his side looking at the ralts sleeping face, sometimes looking over her shoulder to see the sleeping human with a content sleeping expression. He still couldn't believe that a trainer like Lucas existed. He didn't just treat them with a mutual respect, but he actually treated them like he would another human. He treated Ashley like she was his best friend, and after seeing how they looked at each other, he did believe this to be so (Though Ashley seemed to have some underlying emotion somewhere in there that Ralts couldn't exactly describe, but it wasn't negative.), and he was treating Ralts the exact same way. Ralts couldn't recall a time he was this happy._

 _He fell asleep with a small smile on his face._

 _The days repeated somewhat like this then the storm had cleared, Lucas offering to go out to eat. Ashley was excited to finally get to leave the room again, and Ralts was just happy to ride along with them. He had taken a liking to just hearing them talk. He himself didn't really have much to say, but the combusken and the human definitely had things to talk about in spades, and they didn't seem to mind Ralts hearing their conversation, so he just smiled as he walked with them._

 _Then they had gotten to the diner spoken of earlier, early in the morning so there was almost no one there, went to the pokemon-and-trainer area of the diner, which was a sectioned off corner of the diner with the same booths as the rest of the restaurant, four of them, but they were signs indicating them to be for this purpose. Booths for regular humans were across from them. They had placed their orders (Lucas speaking for them, and Ashley picking for Ralts.) and they had waited for their order to come, Lucas and Ashley finding a topic to talk about with Ralts sitting next to Lucas closest to the wall of the diner, smiling with content, standing on the seat so his head reached over the table._

 _Their order arrived and they went quiet to eat. Lucas had gotten the same pancake set-up from a few days ago, Ashley had gotten grilled cheese sandwich with a side of celery sticks, and Ashley had suggested to Ralts to get the bacon cheese burger with a side of fries since he had liked the bacon so much then, and after taking a tentative bite of hamburger, bacon, cheese, and choice of vegetation he chowed down on the thing._

 _They ate quietly and were almost finished with their food when the bell to the front door jingled, but Ralts paid it no mind and went to what was left of his meal._

 _"Be right with ya in a moment, hun." The waitress called from the back._

 _"Tch!" The voice said in annoyance, Ralts freezing mid bite. "At least start me off with some coffee."_

 _Ralts slowly turned his head to the door with a slight tremble to look at the source of the voice._

 _Standing there, in the same vest as the day they met, his hair still shaved on the sides with the red hair slung over one eye, was Garith, a bicycle helmet in his grasp with his face in its natural annoyed expression Ralts was too used to seeing. He had walked down the same aisle they were in, placing himself across the same booth as them in the regular section of the diner, bike helmet on the table, propping his head in one hand._

 _Ralts could only turn to stare past Lucas who was leaning forward to eat the last of his meal to look at his previous trainer._

 _The waitress had came down the aisle to set up a mug with coffee pot in hand._

 _"Cream and sugar?" She asked pouring into the cup._

 _"Just black."_

 _"I'll be back with a menu soon."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _The annoyed waitress went back to her work in the back while Gareth had let the mug sit in front of him to cool down._

 _Ashley had finished her food and had leaned with a satisfied sigh and had looked to see if Ralts had finished his meal then saw that he was still with a petrified look on his face and looked in the same direction as him at the trainer that was sitting across from them. The way Ralts was looking at him gave Ashley a good guess of who it was and she glared in the direction of Garith. Ashley had reached under the table with her foot to nudge Lucas to get his attention, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a nod which Ashley met with her own nod to the trainers direction. Lucas looked at the trainer then back at Ashley with a shrug. Ashley then jerked her head toward Ralts who was still in the petrified stare and that concerned him, then he connected that it was the trainer he was staring at. Lucas had assumed that Ralts struggles and sadness had been trainer related with the way he spoke when they found him, but this had confirmed it for him._

 _He didn't know the details of the relationship between Ralts and the mentioned trainer (But the way Ashley was glaring at the trainer showed that she knew and that he was a bad guy for her to have looked at him like that) so there wasn't much he could actually say to the trainer or much to go on to dislike him, so all he could think to do was the comfort the Ralts. He turned to the little pokemon and placed a hand on top of his head, the pink disk between his middle and ring finger. Ralts jumped in surprise and jerked his head up to Lucas. He was smiling down at the pokemon comfortingly._

 _"Don't worry about him." Lucas said quietly to Ralts. "He's not your problem anymore, right?"_

 _Ralts thought about all of the times Garith had demeaned and hurt him throughout the months, all the training that resulted failure and punishment, the gym battle, and when he was released and given the cold shoulder._

 _Ralts had now been around Lucas and Ashley. He had now been treated with respect, they had been nothing but kind to him since his arrival, they stuck their neck out for him, and overall they acted like real friends. Ralts had never felt so warm inside and out._

 _Ralts had a bright smile come across his face and a giggle had escaped his lips in delight, and his heart fluttered, and the edges of his eyelids and taken a blue glow for a second._

 _Three things happened at once at that moment. The pepper shaker's lid flew off of itself and had spilled over on their table. The napkin holder in the booth behind them had all of its napkins shot out and spill all over the immediate tables around them and floor almost like it had exploded from the inside, napkins falling like snowflakes. Garith's coffee mug had jiggled for a moment before it flew toward him and spilled the scalding hot contents all over his crotch._

 _"OH, FUCK!" Gareth screamed as he jumped out of his and forcefully brush the hot contents out of his pants, but it was already too late. It had seeped into his clothes and the coffee was like lava. "OH SHIT, THAT'S HOT!"_

 _The waitress had hurried over to Garith with a rag and was quickly trying to rag up the coffee in his pants all the while he was screaming in pain._

 _Ralts heart had sped up and his expression became slack in disbelief of what had just happened. Ashley looked confused. Lucas had seen the blue tint in Ralts eyes after the smile and had put together that it was indeed Ralts who had the psychic flash and must had accidently caused this event to unfold._

 _"Bail." Lucas muttered to them, scooping up Ralts in his arms, the pokemon not arguing since he was still surprised, and Ashley having to have to "Bail" before from other pokemon related accidents involving Lucas, she simply followed them out. Lucas placed money on their table before he beelined for the door with the pokemon in tow._

 _When they were outside Lucas had took them behind the building out of view of the front, them passing by the bike racks with only one bike on there. Ashley had lagged behind, looking at the bike and remembering that the trainer had a bike helmet. She put the two together and stayed behind for a moment._

 _When they were out of sight of the front, the back area near a treeline they could walk through as a shortcut to their room, Lucas stopped and put Ralts on the ground gently and went to one knee to try and stay level with the pokemon._

 _"Okay, I know that was an accident." Lucas had said to him. "But maybe in would be best if we avoid this restaurant for some time. I'm not sure if they saw there was a psychic-type in there, but I'd rather try to avoid getting in trouble, y'know?"_

 _"I did that...?" Ralts breathed._

 _"That's right, you had trouble using your powers." Lucas remembered. He gave her a grin. "We can celebrate at the inn. We'll find you a piece of cake or something, right Ashley...?" Lucas turned around expecting to see Ashley behind and saw no one. He turned his head side-to-side. "'The fuck did she go...?"_

 _"Can I...?" Ralts spoke up to get Lucus' attention. Lucas looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting patiently for him to finish. Ralts blushed and swallowed before trying to speak again. "C-can I stay with y-you guys?"_

 _Now it was Lucas who looked surprised. "You actually want to come with us?"_

 _Ralts nodded eagerly. "Y-yes! Th-that was the first time I was able to do_ anything _psychic wise!"_

 _Lucas nodded with understanding with a smile. "And you think you'll have better luck being able to use it while you're around us?" Ralts nodded eagerly again. Lucas let out a small laugh while scratching the back of his head. "Well, I don't know if we're exactly the role models for achieving greater power, and I'm nowhere near a psychic expert, but..." Lucas shrugged. "You're more then welcome to join us, but I can't promise it will be the best-"_

 _Before Lucas could finish Ralts had jumped at Lucas, making Lucas squack in surprise as Ralts wrapped his tiny arms around Lucas' neck and dug his face into the human's shoulder._

 _"Thank you!" Ralts said, ecstatic. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

 _"I have a small condition, though." Lucas said, gently pulling Ralts away to look him in his little red eyes. "But it's nothing big."_

 _Ralts fidgeted nervously. "What's the condition..."_

 _"Well, it's just... I don't go around calling other humans 'Human', you know? If I can, I'd like to give you a nickname. Just something call you besides Ralts. Would you be okay with that?"_

 _Ralts blinked. He knew that humans had different names for each other, but he never actually stopped to consider that he would ever actually get one. He never thought he'd need one, considering psychic-types identified each other by their psychic frequencies, but humans gave pokemon nicknames to sometimes make it easier to themselves. It didn't bother Ralts any, so he smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay! What will I be called?"_

 _Lucas gave an embarrassed smile. "I actually have had one in mind for a bit. You know, if you stayed with us for while before we dropped you off, but since you want to come with us, I guess I'm lucky. I thought that 'Esper' would be a good fit."_

 _Ralts tilted his head to the side. "What's an 'Esper'?"_

 _"It just means someone with psychic abilities, and I thought it sounded cool. If you don't like it, you or I can think of something else."_

 _Ralts shook his head with a bright smile. "No, I like it!"_

 _Lucas put Esper down and held his hand for the pokemon. "Hello, Esper. I'm Lucas."_

 _Esper smiled again and placed his tiny hand inside of Lucus' hand, and he shook them. Esper let out another delighted giggle. His eyes tinted blue again._

 _A random tree branch had snapped off and had fallen a few feet from them with a loud thud. They looked at the branch and back at each other. Lucas shrugged. "We'll work on it."_

 _Ashley came back momentarily. Lucas stood up, picking up Esper and holding him against his chest to save the little pokemon from having to walk. Lucas informed Ashley of their new party member and she was more than happy to have him on board with them. She happily welcomed him and Esper blushed in response. They walked through the woods back to their room._

 _"By the way." Lucas asked. "Where did you go?"_

 _"Oh," Ashley replied with a wave of her hand. "I just wanted to take a look at something."_

 _Ashley hoped that Lucas would keep looking forward and not look back at the small smoke cloud coming from a certain bike on a certain rack._

 _..._

 **Next chapter will come out when it does. Sorry for the delay, and I apologize for the next delay in advance.**

 **Also, if I have any trans and/or non-binary readers out there reading this, I'd like to apologize if I have made any kind of offense to you with how I present Esper in this story with the confliction in her gender in this chapter and how I will probably go in depth in the next one. I'm not gonna lie and say that I am an expert on this stuff or say that I have full belief in it and make an ass out of myself, but I will say that when it come down to it as long as whoever I'm talking to gives me mutual respect I will respect them right back, regardless of race or gender, or lack thereof for the later. Esper is obviously placed as a fetish, but even in my smut I like to give characters to have their own story and worked with what I thought felt and sounded right in regards to Esper's emotional struggle with identity and contentment, but I would to say again I am not an expert in this regard, just a birds eye view of what I come across on the internet and RL. I'm just trying to make sure Esper is represented right as a character. And out of fear for going more in depth and stepping on someone's toes, I'll stop the rant right here.**

 **Good morning, good evening, and goodnight.**

 **-Turtyrus**


End file.
